Once Upon A Time
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young girl named Candy, who was working in the village's diner. One day, she met a boy named Terrence Grandchester who came to Lakewood for the summer as a punishment... they looked at each other and there was a thunderbolt...
1. Chapter 1

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Summer begins"**_

Once upon a time there was a teenage girl named Candice Maria White, also known as Candy for short, who lived with her mother and her grandmother. She was very pretty. She had long wavy Venetian blond hair, big green eyes. She was thin and she could eat anything she wanted and not gain one ounce. She had a best friend named Annie Jones who lived with her mother also. They had a lot in common. They were both raised by single mothers and they both never met their fathers.

Summer had just started school was over. Candice had a little job working in a little diner. She woke up she took a shower and she put on her jeans and a nice t-shirt with flowers on it. She went to the kitchen where her mom was.

\- Good morning mom, nana! She said happily.

\- Good morning, said her mom.

\- Good morning little one, said her grandmother, aren't you the cheerful one?!

\- When is she not cheerful? Said her mom.

\- Maria, let her live her life, she's a young girl.

\- I don't want her to end up like me!

\- Mom, I'm going to finish school and I'm going to go to college and have a career, I promise you, said Candy smiling, I have to go to work…

\- You're not eating? Said her grandma.

\- I work in a café; I'll grab something at work…

She kissed her mom and her grandmother.

\- Bye mom! Bye nana!

Candy went outside and she met her boyfriend who was going to give her a ride in his new car his father got him because he did good in school.

\- Hello! Said Candy smiling.

\- Hey baby! Said Tom smiling.

Tom Cooper was her boyfriend. He drove her to work and she kissed him slightly on the lips.

\- I'll pick you up after work, he said.

\- All right.

Candy got inside the diner and she saw her friend Annie.

\- Hey Annie.

\- Hey Candy.

\- What's up?

\- Nothing new. Another day at work. Aren't we supposed to be on vacation?

\- Yeah but we want to earn some money to buy cool clothes for back to school.

\- Right! It's good to be reminded why I'm not enjoying myself!

They burst out laughing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Terrence Grandchester who was in a limo taking him to Lakewood to his father's business partner's mansion, for his summer holiday. He was sulking he was angry, he was motionless. Thinking about what was it that brought him to that stage…

 _It was the end of school year at St. Paul Academy and Terrence Grandchester was the best of his class. He was in boarding school, when could've commute, because he didn't like the atmosphere at home. He was looking forward to his summer holidays. He was with Lizzie his girlfriend and they were singing Cliff Richard's song._

 _ **We're all going on a summer holiday  
no more working for a month or two.  
Fun and laughter on our summer holiday,  
no more worries for me or you,  
for a week or two.**_

 _ **We're going where the sun shines brightly**_  
 _ **we're going where the sea is blue.**_  
 _ **we've all seen it on the movies,**_  
 _ **now let's see if it's true.**_

 _ **Everybody has a summer holiday**_  
 _ **doin' things they always wanted to**_  
 _ **So we're going on a summer holiday,**_  
 _ **to make our dreams come true**_  
 _ **for me and you.**_  
 _ **for me and you.**_

 _They were laughing._

 _\- Oh Terry, said Lizzie We're going to have so much fun in Scotland._

 _\- Yes, we are! Said Terry laughing, let's go baby!_

 _They hopped in his Jaguar and they left school. They went to her house, and she dropped her stuff off and she left with him again. They went to Terry's father's castle. There was a brand new car in the drive way._

 _\- Wow! Check out the new wheels! Said Terry._

 _\- Wonderful! Said Lizzie smiling._

 _\- You want to go for a joy ride? Said Terry._

 _\- Yes! She said._

 _Terry opened the new car, a Rolls Royce , the key was in the ignition. Lizzie got in and they left together. The driver came out just in time to see the car leaving the property. Terry and Lizzie were screaming. Terry was still wearing his uniform… But the joy ride ended up badly. He hit a pole and the car was totalled, Terry came out without a scratch but Lizzie broke her right leg and her right arm… Terry's father, the duke of Grandchester took care of the consequences of the accident. As a punishment, he sent Terry to America at his business partner's mansion. Terry wanted to go to Scotland and have fun with his girlfriend. Lizzie's parents didn't want their daughter to hang out with Terry anymore; they even refused to see him at the hospital!_

 _\- You're a bad seed, said Lizzie's mother; I don't ever want to see you near my daughter again!_

 _The duke, who was at the hospital with his wife, didn't say a word._

 _\- I told you that bastard child of yours was worthless! He's not going to take my son's title…!_

 _\- Enough, he's my eldest son! He's the heir, no matter what you say! Terrence, let's go home…Mr and Mrs Barrington, anything Lizzie needs, we'll take care of it._

 _The Grandchesters left the hospital and when they got to their castle, the duke took Terry to his study._

 _\- Father, said Terry, I'm terribly sorry about everything._

 _\- Terrence, I know you're doing all this to get my attention, you don't need to… you're my son and I love you. I might not show it, but I do love you, or I wouldn't have taken you to live with me. You're Eleonor's son and I loved her dearly…why are you behaving like this? You almost killed yourself and the Barrington's daughter…_

 _\- It was not my intention…_

 _\- Your driver's license is suspended until further notice._

 _\- So I'll have to walk while in Scotland? Are you going to give me a driver?_

 _\- You're not going to Scotland…_

 _\- What?_

 _\- As a punishment, you're going to America, in a little town._

 _\- You're sending my in a village in America?_

 _\- Yes, my friend and associate, William Albert Andrew has castles in Lakewood, he's raising his sister's children, they're about your_

 _age…_

 _\- But father…_

 _\- It's either that, or you stay here and listen to your stepmother throwing picks at you….your choice._

 _Terry looked at his father stunned. He was actually giving him a choice to escape his stepmonster's meanness! He totally misread his father, his father loved him. It made him feel better, but the fact that he had to totalled a brand new car just to see his father be nice to him, was almost worth it. He wished his father was more loving and expressed his feelings for him more often._

 _\- That's a no brainier dad, I'll take America of course…_

 _\- Don't forget, you're not the boss there, you're their guest and you should behave as a guest…_

 _\- Don't worry dad, you won't be there, so I don't need to get your attention! You're sending me away when I spend my school year in boarding school to escape your horrible wife…I won't even get to spend time with you!_

 _\- And whose fault is that? You're the one who decided to go on a joy ride and almost kill yourself and the Barrington's daughter! You wanted my attention? You got my attention! Now I'm sending you to America as a punishment… I can send you to the police so you could do some community service to pay for the car and that poll, but I don't want the future duke of Grandchester in the papers, that's why I took care of that…Now you go get ready, you're leaving for America tonight!_

 _Terry went to get ready for his trip. He said goodbye to his brothers and sisters and he left for Gatwick airport. He took the plane to America and he got to Chicago. The Andrew's driver was there to pick him up… he was now in the car taking him to Lakewood the_ _"village"…_

He came back to reality. They arrived in a very big property with a beautiful castle.

 _"That's a very nice village" He thought._

William Albert Andrew, a tall blond and handsome man was smiling when he walked towards Terry.

\- Terrence! He said, It's so good to see you!

They shook hands, smiling.

\- Mr. Andrew, it's very nice of you to have me for the summer.

\- I'm sure you're going to have a lot of fun here with my nephews and my niece…

\- You only have one niece?

\- Yep! She sometimes feels a little lost in a family full of boys. Let's go inside the house, they're all waiting for you…

William walked with Terry inside, while the butler and the driver took care of his luggage. There was a big living room where all the teens where. William and Terry arrived…

\- Guys, this is Terrence Grandchester, the eldest son of the duke of Grandchester, one of my partners in England and he's going to spend the summer with us…

\- Hi Terrence! Said the others.

\- Hi, you can call me Terry, he said.

\- I'm Anthony.

\- I'm Alistair.

\- I'm Archie.

\- I'm Neil.

\- I'm Eliza, she said with the softest voice.

\- Come on in, we're watching a movie, said Alistair smiling.

\- Ok, said Terry.

\- I just love your accent, said Eliza taking his arm with a smile.

William left them to go make some phone calls… Summer is going to be great for his nephews and hopefully for his partner's son too.

The teens decided to go out to grab a bite at the diner where Candy worked with Annie.

\- Candy! Look, he's here!

\- Who? Said Candy.

\- Archibald Cornwell!

\- The dandy? Said Candy.

\- Don't call him that!

\- Well look at his long hair, and he's always so…neat!

\- He's a clean boy!

\- And those silk shirts…

\- He likes quality stuff.

\- You've got it bad for him! Said Candy laughing, let me go take their order, you won't be able to write a thing in front of your dandy!

\- Yeah, said Annie laughing and I can look at him without him seeing me from here…

\- Our shift is almost over, said Candy, let's serve those rich kids and leave…

Candy walked to the table.

\- May I take your order? She said without looking at them.

\- I'll have a BLT, said Anthony.

\- Me too, said all the boys.

\- All right, said Candy, what about you Miss?

\- I'll have a croque-monsieur, said Eliza.

The others looked at her. She was teasing the waitress.

\- A croque-monsieur? Said Candy.

\- That's what I said, you do know what a croque-monsieur is? Said Eliza.

\- Did you come here to test me? Said Candy.

\- I just want to make sure you know what it is…

\- Why? Because it has a French name, I couldn't possible know what it is? Said Candy.

 _"Candy, you're not here to argue with the customers, you're here to work! But this redhead is getting on my nerves!" She thought_

\- I don't think they teach you French in your public school, said Eliza.

\- If you know that, why did you order some French stuff?

\- French stuff! Said Eliza laughing.

The others were laughing at their little exchange. Terry couldn't take his eyes off of Candy ever since she walked to them to take their order.

\- A croque-monsieur, Miss Freckles, is just a fancy name for grilled cheese sandwich with ham.

Everybody was surprised to see hear Terry talk. He had been so silent ever since he arrived. Candy raised her head to look at him, their eyes met, it was like they both heard a thunderbolt in their hearts.

\- Why thank you English, said Candy, but I know what a croque-monsieur is… we don't have gruyere cheese Miss, would Swiss cheese be ok instead?

Eliza was a little puzzled, by Terry's intervention and Candy's answer, she felt a vibe between them and she didn't like it!

\- Euh… sure, said Eliza less sure of herself, what would you suggest I drink?

\- Water could help you lose a few pounds, said Candy.

The others burst out laughing. Eliza was furious! Candy was so slim! Eliza was a little chubby; she was bigger than Candy…

\- Yeah Eliza after eating a croque-monsieur so greasy, water would be best if you don't want to gain too much weight.

\- Yeah! Agreed the other guys laughing.

\- Water it is! Said Eliza sulking.

\- Fine, said Candy, your order will be ready soon.

She was looking at Terry who winked at her with a smile. She didn't smile back at him and she left to give the order to the kitchen. Annie was getting the glasses ready for other customers, was looking at Candy.

\- Candy, you look flushed…, said Annie.

\- Gee thanks!

\- Really! What happened there?

\- Those stupid rich kids!

\- That redhead is so mean, every time she comes, she's acting like someone who knows everything by ordering stuff with foreign sounding names.

\- Yep! Said Candy, well that's not my problem anymore. My shift is over and there's my Tommy.

Tom entered the café and Candy went to hug him and they kissed briefly. Terry didn't miss that! Neither did the others.

\- She's got a boyfriend! Said Anthony, darn.

\- What? Said Archie, you're interested in her?

\- Well she's very sweet…

\- Archie don't pretend, you talk about her too! Said Alistair.

\- You too! Said Archie.

\- Really? Said Neil.

\- Don't even let me start Neil! Said Eliza.

\- You all have a thing for her? Said Terry and none of you made a move?

\- She's got a boyfriend, said Anthony.

\- Looks like you just found out today, said Terry.

\- You like her too Terry? Said Eliza upset.

\- I didn't say that, say Terry.

\- Coming to her rescue…, said Archie, I say you're hooked on her too!

\- Right! Said Eliza, but you see, we try not to socialise with the locals…they're not from our class…

Terry looked at Eliza like she had just fallen from the sky.

\- So we're better than them because they're poor? Said Terry.

\- Well, it's not our fault if we're rich, said Neil.

\- And it's not her fault if she's poor! Said Terry.

Candy had changed her clothes back to her jeans and t-shirt. She was smiling to her boyfriend. Annie changed too and they left together in Tom's car. The rich kids were looking at them go in Tom's car, all laughing and joking. Another waitress brought them their order. They ate their sandwiches while debating about the local people in town.

Candy and Tom dropped off Annie and they continued their way. Tom drove her to a place they called "Make out point" because all the teens with car would go there to make out at night.

\- Tom, why are taking me here in broad day light? Said Candy.

\- Candy we need to talk…

\- That doesn't sound good, said Candy.

\- I… want to see other people…

\- What?

\- I want to date other girls and find out what else is out there.

\- You mean you want to date girls who spread their legs! Tom you told me you were all right to wait!

\- I know but…

\- Oh my God, you tasted it and now you want more?

\- It's just that I can't give you what you need and you can't give me what I need, it's better if we see other people…

\- Well at least you didn't use the usual "It's not you it's me" crack!

\- Candy...

\- You want to break up with me because I won't have sex with you!

\- I need to experience it before I tie myself to someone forever?

\- So I'm just supposed to wait until you're done sowing your wild oats? Then you'll come back to marry me?

\- Who said anything about marriage?

\- Sorry, my mistake. I thought we had a future together… I was thinking we would go to the same college in Chicago, then get married later… but I was just a fool dreaming of the perfect life, with the unperfect man!

Candy got out of the car and she started walking back home. Tom followed her slowly with his car.

\- Candy come on, get in the car, I'll take you home…

\- Don't do me any favours! I can walk!

\- Candy please…

\- You just broke up with me, Tom… you don't have to do anything else for me…go! I don't want to see you!

\- Fine! Said Tom leaving.

Candy couldn't believe Tom actually left her! Thankfully it was summer the sun set later in the day, so daylight lasted longer. She was walking on the street, in the middle of nowhere and some cars stopped to talk to her.

\- Can I take you somewhere Miss?

\- Did you see me hitchhiking? Said Candy.

\- I just want to help…

\- I can walk, I've got two legs!

\- Suit yourself! Said the man leaving.

 _"Oh my God! I'm in the middle of nowhere! I'm never talking to Tom again! The moron! Dumping me for girls who have sex! He dumped me for tramps! I can't believe it! Guys are so stupid!" She rambled in her head._

Another car stopped. It was a Rolls Royce…

\- Can I give you a ride? She heard.

\- Mr. William, she said with a smile.

\- Hi Candy…

\- Hello…

\- You got lost or something?

\- Or something...

\- Hop in, I'll give you a ride back home…

\- Thank you so much! I thought I'd be walking forever!

She hoped in the back with him. He had a driver.

\- I'm sure you had some people offering you rides.

\- My mommy always told me not to talk to strangers, let alone get in their cars.

\- It's good to listen to your mommy, said William laughing, you're a very sensible girl…tell me what happened…

William was her confident. He always seemed to pop up whenever she needed help. This time was no exception.

\- Tom and I broke up…, she said sadly.

\- Oh… I'm sorry. He got tired of waiting for you to spread your legs?

\- He found some hoochie mamas who were willing to do it!

They looked at each other and they burst out laughing. They understood each other so well.

\- You don't look too broken up about it…

\- Actually I thought I would be more hurt than that…. But…

She pictured blue green eyes with the English accent calling her "Miss Freckles". What the hell was that? He's a rich kid; he would never go out with her! But her heart did receive a thunderbolt when she looked into his eyes…

Albert looked at her.

\- Do you like someone else already?

\- Maybe…

\- So it was some sort of good riddance for Tom, hein?

\- Mr. William!

\- I'm right and you know it, he said laughing.

\- You know me too well , she said laughing too.

They continued talking until they got home. Candy got out of the car.

\- I'll come and say hi to your mother.

\- All right, said Candy smiling.

They walked to the house and Candy opened the door.

\- Hey mom! Nana!

\- Candy! Said her grandma.

Candy ran to kiss her grandmother.

\- I'm going to go to my room and call Annie, bye Mr. William, thanks for the ride.

\- Any time honey! Said William smiling.

Candy went to her room. Candy's mother was not a happy camper.

\- What are you doing here? She asked William.

\- I gave Candy a ride home, I saw her in the road…

\- She's capable of walking!

\- Maria, please. Let me be in her life…

\- No! She's doesn't need you!

\- Don't you think it should be her decision to make? You're depriving her of the birthright…

\- Your father dumped me like yesterday's garbage when I came to him for help…

\- That's why I want to make things right. I want to take care of my sister, please, let me do it…

\- No! I don't need your charity!

\- It's not charity, it's her birth right! She's an Andrew, whether you want it or not!

\- Please leave my house, said Candy's mother bitter.

\- All right. But you can't stop me from helping my little sister. And I don't have to be physically there to do it… good bye Maria, Miss Pony…

\- Bye, said Miss Pony.

William left. Miss Pony stared at her daughter.

\- Maria, he just wants to help you and Candy.

\- No!

\- But why? You can't deprive Candy of her birth right. She's going to find out sooner or later, that she's William Andrew Senior's daughter…

\- I gave up being a nun for the monster! Stupid me! Now I have an illegitimate daughter to raise on my own…!

\- His son wants to help, to make up for his father's mistakes.

\- Too little, too late!

Miss Pony shook her head. Candy was an Andrew and she deserved to have a good life, an easy life due to her birthright. William was willing to help Candy, and he was not going to wait for Maria's answer forever.

William was in his car thinking.

 _"_ _Oh Candy, my dear little sister. You have no idea you're part of the Andrew family. Father left you something and I would have to give it to you sooner or later. But you mother is so stubborn…"  
_  
He got to his castle and he went to his study to wait until dinner was ready.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was on the phone talking to Annie…

\- He dumped you? Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Said Annie surprised.

\- Oh , it was bound to happen, since my legs were glued…

\- You don't sound too upset…

\- I know I don't know why...

\- Maybe you didn't really love him?

\- Maybe, said Candy, I liked him a lot…

\- "Like" is not enough, you need to eat, drink, sleep the man you love! Like me for the dandy.

\- You never even talked to him!

\- I know, I'm a coward, but those rich boys, don't socialise with us commoners!

\- You're never going to find out if you don't try talking to him…

\- Or if by some miracle they do, it's because they say we local girls are easy…

\- They just want to bang us… right! Well we still have our freewill thank God. I think I'm going to wait until I get to college in Chicago to start dating again…

\- That's only next year, said Annie… college…

\- Yes, a new town, new people who won't bother gossiping about your life.

\- Candy, I heard the rumour again…

\- You did? It's only a rumour…

\- All right, if you say so…

The two friends continued talking until dinner time.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After dinner at the Andrew castle, everybody had tea in the living room. Then they watched a movie until very late and they all went to bed.

Terry was in his bed kind of jetlagged and he wanted to go out. But he couldn't.

 _"_ _I have to behave. Mr. Andrew was kind enough to have me as his guest for the summer. I'm not going to go out and get him into trouble… he's not my father…but I would give anything to go outside to smoke a cigarette!"_

He thought about Lizzie, how he almost killed her.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Lizzie I left without seeing you, your parents wouldn't let me see you… I'm so glad you didn't die! I can't continue like this! I almost killed my girlfriend with my recklessness! Maybe spending some time here is going to calm me down. Father told me he cared about me, that's all I wanted from him, for him to care, and he always did, I just didn't know about it!"_

He went to bed with his thoughts…

 _"That waitress at the dinner… I can't get her out of my head. Those freckles on her nose were so cute. She was a smart mouth too, she was feisty and she didn't let Eliza make fun of her. That Eliza is a pest. That waitress was… I never felt this way before, what on earth is going on?"_  
 ** _  
" I met a girl, crazy for me…"_**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy in her bed couldn't stop thinking about …

 _"_ _I can't believe I can't stop thinking about you, English…I've never felt this way before… Tom… Tom who? Oh my God! But you're a rich kid, who don't socialise with us little people… I wish I could get to know you better… I hope you're not like those other boys who use local girls just for sex… what on earth am I saying? I'm never going to be with him, since I don't do meaningless sex… I wish I could get to know you better and I just love your blue green eyes…English, that accent is to die for!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights "  
**_  
It was summertime and a lot of stuff happens during that time, when the children are out of school and trying to have the maximum of fun during their summer vacations.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once Upon A Time**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Walking in the air"**_

Candy woke up earlier the next day, since Tom wasn't going to give her a lift anymore. Her grandmother was surprised to see her earlier at the table.

\- Well you're earlier than usual...

\- Good morning nana! Good morning mom! Tom is not picking me up today.

\- Why? Said her grandmother.

\- We broke up, said Candy.

\- Oh… I'm sorry, said her grandma.

\- Why did you break up with him? Said her mother.

\- He broke up with me! Why do you assume I did the breaking up?!

\- He's a nice local boy, he was perfect for you.

\- He wants me to sleep with him, mom!

\- Oh…he wants to go and have fun elsewhere… since I'm assuming you're not sexually active… you can still wait until he's done having fun…

\- Mom! How could you say that to me? No way in hell!

\- Watch your language young lady!

\- Just because you didn't get married, it doesn't mean you have to force me to settle for a boy who'd rather sleep with other women than to be with me…

\- At least he was honest…

\- Mom! It's my life ! If I get married, I'll marry a man I chose, not one you chose! Why are you so bitter, mom?

\- Life is cruel…

\- I have to go, I'll see you after work!

Candy was tired of her mother's coldness. She took the bus to work and met Annie at the door of the dinner.

\- Hey Candy!

\- Hey Annie!

\- You look bummed…

\- My mother…

\- Again? Candy about those rumours…

\- I don't want to hear it! Please Annie...

\- All right… let's get to work it should keep your mind busy…

Candy worked in the kitchen that day to keep her mind busy… those rumours…the people in town loved to gossip a lot and her mother was not one to confide in anyone…She didn't really cared about the rumours but it was now starting to take the toll on her. Unless her mother speaks to her, she was not going to listen to them.

Another one of their colleague Brenda arrived late as usual.

\- Hey ladies, sorry I'm late.

\- Long night? Said Annie.

\- Yes, with Neil Reagan…

\- Brenda, he's playing you , said Candy.

\- You're just jealous! He loves me!

\- Why? Because you spread you legs for him? Said Annie.

\- Of all the rich guys, you chose the creepiest! He's mean! Said Candy.

\- Show me your rich guy! Tom dumped you for girls who spread their legs… you should take the hint.

\- What hint, to sleep with everybody like you? Said Candy.

\- Well you mother was a slut, getting pregnant out of wedlock when she was about to become a nun! You don't even know who your father is! Probably a one night stand! She was so desperate she started the rumour that…

\- Brenda, call me names all you want, but you leave my mother alone! Said Candy angry, spread your legs all you want leave my mother out of it!

\- Chill…, said Brenda, I'm having fun with Neil, he's the best lover.

\- Ewww! Said Annie, well good for him, you're his personal slut!

\- He loves me! Said Brenda.

\- Keep telling yourself that, it might come true! Said Annie.

\- Would you girls stop talking and start working! Yelled the manager.

The girls started working until their shift was over.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The rich kids were at their country club, but they were still bored. Terry decided to go for a walk in town, Eliza followed him.

\- Terry you like going out a lot, we have a swimming pool at home …

\- I had a swimming pool back in England too. I would like to see the town a little more.

\- All right then… I thought you were more of a bad boy.

\- I am, but I'm punished for being a bad boy, so I'm chilling for now…

\- Too bad, said Eliza holding his arm.

They were inside the mall and he was looking at a sports store. Then they went to the food court to grab a bite to eat. They each got a sandwich, when they walked to find a table they saw Tom smooching with another girl. Terry was stunned.

 _"Isn't that girl's boyfriend, with another girl?" He thought._

Eliza laughed out loud.

\- Isn't that that obnoxious waitress' boyfriend? He's cheating on her! Good for him! She was so smug!

\- Eliza, we don't know the girl, so it's none of our business…

\- Oh I'm going to make it my pleasure to tell her! She said.

\- Suit yourself, maybe they broke up…, said Terry.

\- They were all over each other yesterday…no, they're still together!

Terry was secretly hoping she broke up with Tom, so he could have his chance…

 _"What am I thinking? I don't want any drama, I'm here for the summer only… but I can't get her out of my mind!"_

Terry and Eliza went back to Andrew castle. Eliza was still talking about seeing Tom with another girl… Terry was silent.

\- You mean, she's free? Said Neil.

\- No, he's cheating on her!

\- Maybe they broke up , said Anthony, I can try to go out with her…

\- Not if I get there first, said Archie.

\- Where did you guys put me? Said Alistair.

Eliza looked at the boys stunned.

\- I can't believe what I'm hearing! You all want to go out with her? Terry?

\- Well she's likeable, said Terry.

\- She was awful to me!

\- That's because you provoked her, said Anthony.

William was passing by, wondering what they were talking about.

\- Hey kids! What's new?

\- That cute waitress at the diner is free…

\- You don't know that! Said Eliza.

\- If her boyfriend is cheating on her, it's only a matter of time, said Archie.

\- And we all want to ask her out, said Alistair.

William looked at them. They were talking about Candy … their aunt!

\- You guys know better than to date the local girls, he said.

\- She's really nice…

\- Well she's my protégée, said William and I don't want any of you to date her! Is that clear?

The boys looked at him surprised. What the hell was going on? William? Did he have a crush on the same girl?

\- But Uncle William…, started Anthony.

\- I said she's off limits! He said louder, leave her alone!

\- Ok, said Archie, we'll leave her alone.

\- If any one of you bothers her, you would have to answer to me! He said dead serious.

Albert was serious and Terry was puzzled…Why was Albert so strict about any of them dating Candy? Something else must be going on. Albert left them, hoping they would listen to him. Candy would tell him if any of them try something. The situation was getting complicated. He needed to tell Candy about her identity to avoid any incestuous relationships.

The rich kids were invited by some of their friends for a little party. They were in Alistair's car, when they saw William with Candy. They were smiling and Candy was hugging him.

\- Check out the waitress! Said Eliza smiling, she's getting some from Uncle William!

\- That's why she's off limits! She's with him! The little slut! Said Neil, getting banged by the richest guy in town!

\- I can't believe it! Said Archie.

\- If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it! Said Alistair.

\- The slut! Said Eliza smiling.

Terry didn't say a word. Somehow, Candy didn't strike him like that kind of girl…

 _"There's got to be something else!" He thought._

\- Terry? Said Eliza, you're not saying anything?

\- Well we really don't know what's going on, said Terry.

\- They were hugging! Said Neil.

\- He did say she was his protégée, said Terry, maybe he helped her and she was just thanking him…

\- She's a tramp! Said Eliza, stop making excuses for her! You don't know her!

\- You don't know her either! Said Terry.

\- All right, said Alistair, let's just forget about the waitress and go have fun.

They all agreed. They went to the party and they had a lot of fun. Terry was still thinking about Candy and what he saw.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was hugging Albert and smiling.

\- Thank you so much for helping me with my shopping and paying for it… but I shouldn't accept it…

\- Candy, come on, let me help you…

\- Mr. William…

\- All right, what if I find another way to help you…officially?

\- Officially? How?

\- You could work with me at the castle,… as my personal assistant.

\- Don't you have one already?

\- At the office yes, not at home. You're going to take care of my stuff at home, I work a lot from home…this way I can give you money, your salary and you're not going to protest…

\- How much are we talking about?

\- A lot more than the minimum wage…

\- I'm a student…

\- You're my employee, so I can pay you whatever I want…

\- Mr. William… why are you so nice to me?

\- I'll tell you one day why I like you and don't worry, it's nothing romantic…

\- That's good to hear since I'm a minor, said Candy smiling, I think of you as my big brother…

Albert smiled, truer words were never spoken!

\- As a matter of fact, I think of you as my little sister! You can trust me… and you can start by calling me William, drop the Mr…

\- All right William, I accept the job! Said Candy.

\- Wonderful! My driver will come and get you on Monday, so you have time to make arrangements with the diner…

\- Yes, thank you! I'll have a few days off …, she said smiling.

\- You can come to the castle and hang out with the others if you like…

\- Really? I'm not sure…

\- The teens are going to be there, you might have a lot in common…

\- I don't think so, your niece is always nasty with me…

\- She jealous of every girl, who is remotely more attractive than her…

\- I saw them the day you picked me up after Tom broke up with me… there was one with the English accent…

\- That's Terrence Grandchester, he's the son of a duke, one of my friends and associates. He's actually here as a punishment for going on a joy ride with his father's brand new Rolls Royce and crashing it… he injured his girlfriend …

\- Oh he has a girlfriend….

\- I think her parents broke them up…

\- But he's a bad boy…

\- Candy, I wouldn't want you to get hurt…

William was relieved to see that Candy was interested in the only teen who wasn't a member of her family. But Terry's bad boy image he just gave her, was so she would be discouraged… if she becomes interested in his nephews, he would be forced to tell the truth!

\- Don't worry William, I'll be there to work, not to play with boys…

\- That's the spirit! And I know you're a good girl…

\- A virgin you mean?

\- Yes…

\- I'm going to behave, don't worry. Now I have to tell my mother, she's going to have a cow!

\- You want me to be there?

\- No, I'll handle her… You've done too much already!

\- All right! So Saturday, I'll send a car to pick you up in the morning.

\- Can I bring my friend Annie? So I won't feel too out of place?

 _"It's your rightful place", said Albert in his mind._

\- Of course, he said out loud.

\- Thank you.

He drove her back home.

\- Good bye William! And thank you again.

\- You're very welcome, said William smiling.

Candy entered her house, her mother was looking out the window.

\- What were you doing with him again? She asked.

\- Mom… Hi…

\- What were you doing with him?

\- Nana…, said Candy.

\- Hi angel, said her grandma.

\- He gave me a ride… and a job!

\- What? Said her mother.

\- Yes as his personal assistant at the castle…

\- You're not taking that job!

\- I already accepted… it pays more …

\- This is about money?

\- I also want another kind of job…

\- Candy…

\- Mom, please let me do this… please! I have so many project in mind for the town I would like to discuss them with him…please mom…

Maria looked at her daughter. She was getting pulled into her father's world and there's nothing she could do. Her brother was taking care of her…he seemed genuine…unlike he's heartless father. Maybe she should trust him with her daughter…

\- Fine! She said against her will, just don't let yourself dream about becoming one of them!

\- Why would I dream about that? I'm my own self… Thank you so much mom! Said Candy hugging her mother! I love you!

\- I love you too…

Candy hugged her grandma and she ran to her room. Maria was with her mother.

\- You're coming to your senses…, said her mother.

\- I know I'm going to regret this! Said Maria.

\- Stop thinking negatively, be optimistic!

\- Why? After that old fool slept with me, then he told me he couldn't marry me because of some stupid society rule, like he couldn't change it!

\- He came back to take care of you when you got pregnant…and you send him away. I'm sure he provided for his daughter in his will, that's how his son knows… and he found a smart way to give Candy money and have her near him…at least she's safe with him, he's going to protect her with his life…

\- If anything happens to my daughter while in his house…

\- He's going to protect her and whatever happens, he'll take care of it… now Maria. Stop worrying…

\- I wish…

\- You're so worried you're not even enjoying having a daughter. It's her senior year after the summer, then she'll be off to Chicago…for college…you're going to miss your baby so show her some affection already!

\- You're right mother… but I'm so afraid for her… I love her so much.

Candy was in her bedroom calling Annie.

\- He gave you a job at the castle?

\- Yes!

\- The pay must me great!

\- It is…

\- So you're quitting?

\- Yes, I have to

\- Of course…

\- I'll see you after work… you can call Shannon and offer her my job…

\- I will…

\- Saturday there's a pool party, you want to come with me?

\- At the castle?

\- Yes, you'll be able to see the dandy in his bathing suit!

\- Yes! I'll be there! Thanks Candy!

\- No thank you, I didn't want to be alone with them…

\- Ok…

\- I need my best friend.

\- I'm here for you…

\- Thank you.

When Candy hung up the phone, she started thinking about Terry. Bad boy… instead of turning her off, it make her more excited to know him… What is it with girls and bad boys?  
 _  
"No I want a good guy! That English…" She thought._

But none of the others looked appealing to her. She could only think about Terry…

The next day during work, Terry was with Eliza at the diner at lunch time. Annie saw them and she looked at Candy who was looking at them too.

\- The mean redhead is here, said Annie.

\- With "English", said Candy.

\- "English"? said Annie clueless.

She looked at her friend…

\- Oh my God! You've got a crush on him!

\- What?

\- "English", you gave him a name! You like him, you care!

\- What if I do?

\- Candy, he's one of them rich kids!

\- From England…

\- Candy!

\- A girl can dream can't she?

\- Dream? But you always said instead of staying and dreaming about stuff, why don't you do something about it?

Candy looked at Annie smiling.

\- Candy, you're not thinking…

\- On the contrary, I'm thinking clear for the first time in my life…

\- Candy…he just wants to play with you

\- What if I want him to play with me? I'm feeling stuff I've never felt before in my life just by looking at him…These summer vacations are going to be ones I will never forget for as long as I live, even if nothing happens with "English", the fact that my heart is jumping and dancing when I look at him, is enough to make these the most memorable vacations on earth.

\- Oh my God! Well go get their order before Brenda steals it from you…

Brenda, as a matter of fact was coming. Candy went to get the order at the table.

\- Hello, can I take your order? She asked.

\- Well if it isn't the waitress with a smart mouth! Said Eliza, by the way, I saw your boyfriend at the mall the other day smooching some girl…

\- I don't remember hiring you as my private investigator, to spy on Tom, said Candy.

\- I thought you'd want to know what he was up to…, said Eliza.

\- Since we broke up and he's no longer my boyfriend, I don't give a damn whom he kisses… now can I take your order? Or you came here just to gossip about my love life? Don't you have anything better to do?

\- How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?

\- Who you are doesn't give you the right to gossip about me… now can I take your order or not?

Eliza was sulking, she wanted to leave.

\- Why don't you make up your mind…. Said Candy.

Candy turned to Terry who was looking at her fascinated.

\- English? Can I take you're order? She said looking.

Terry looked at her with a mocking smile.

\- I actually don't know what to order. What would you recommend? What did you have for lunch?

\- I had a smoked turkey and ham with bacon, said Candy smiling, with a fruit juice…

\- Sounds delicious! I'll have the same! He said smiling.

\- Very well, said Candy, Miss? She asked Eliza, did you make up your mind?

\- I'll be fine! Said Eliza.

\- Come on Eliza, said Terry you were starving…

\- Well…I'll have a Caesar salad, said Eliza with a bottle of water.

Candy was taking notes and she was restraining herself not to laugh. Eliza was ordering a salad with water!

\- Your order will be ready soon, said Candy.

Candy went to the kitchen to give the order. Annie was looking at her.

\- So, how was it? She asked.

\- I wanted to jump on him! But…

\- Candy!

\- I don't know what it is…it's so sudden!

\- Candy, said Annie, oh Candy!

\- I'll sleep it off, said Candy, and it's going to be over…

\- Do you hear yourself? Said Annie.

\- Yes… I can't go back there, you bring them the food…,said Candy.

\- Brenda! Take the food at the table in the corner! Said Annie

\- Ok! Said Brenda.

Brenda took the tray with the food to Terry and Eliza's table. She smiled when she saw Eliza.

\- Hello! She said, Caesar salad bottle of water.

\- That's for me, said Eliza coldly.

\- Here you go, said Brenda putting the food on the table, Smoke turkey and ham sandwich with bacon and a fruit juice?

\- That's for me, said Terry.

\- Here you go and there's your fruit juice. Enjoy your meal. Say hi to your brother! She told Eliza.

\- My brother, you know my brother?

\- Yes, he's my boyfriend.

\- Your boyfriend? Said Eliza with a disgusted face, give me a break! My brother would never go out with the likes of you!

\- He is! Said Brenda upset.

\- Stop spreading lies! Said Eliza, or I'll get you into trouble!

\- Why? Because you brother is sleeping with me? Said Brenda.

\- Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear your lies…

Annie saw what was happening.

\- Brenda! We need you in the kitchen!

\- Ok, I'm going to get you for this! Said Brenda leaving.

Eliza was sulking. Terry was looking at her.

\- You're a very entertaining girl to be with! People change the way they talk when they're addressing you!

\- How dare she spread lies on my brother?

\- Eliza, giving your brother's charming character, why on earth would a girl lie about being with him?

\- But…

\- Your brother is getting some from that girl and he loves it! Just get used to it!

\- Terry…

\- If you're trying to impress me… not working!

Eliza was sulking some more!

Candy's shift was over, her last day. She was leaving with Annie and Brenda. They were talking and laughing when…

\- Hello, Miss Freckles, they heard.

The three girls turned around.

\- Oh, hello, said Candy smiling.

She felt her legs shaking and her heart racing. But she looked calm.

\- That smoked turkey and ham with bacon sandwich was delicious, he said, I wanted to thank you for recommending it…

\- You came all over here to thank me? Said Candy.

\- Well, since you didn't come back to our table, I wanted to tip you properly…

\- That's not necessary…, said Candy smiling, you're very welcome

Annie felt that Terry wanted to talk to Candy alone.

\- Come on Brenda, let's get going.

\- Why? I want to know…, said Brenda.

\- Brenda! Said Annie, let's go! Bye Candy, bye English!

\- Bye Candy, bye English! Said Brenda being pulled by Annie.

Candy was alone with Terry, they were both smiling.

\- What is your name, Miss Freckles? You never wear your name tag…, said Terry.

\- My name is Candice, but people call me Candy, she said.

\- Hello Candy, my name is Terrence but they call me Terry…

\- Hello Terry, she said smiling.

\- Candy, can I walk you home?

\- I have to take the bus…

\- The bus, well I might learn a thing or two about buses...

\- You've never taken the bus? Said Candy surprised.

\- No, I've always had drivers or my own car… a part from school buses for field trips; I've never taken public transportation…

\- Aren't you the little prince! Said Candy smiling.

\- You want to show me how to take the bus? He said.

\- I can show you how to get to my house… you'll have to go back to the castle alone

\- I can manage… don't worry about me…, he said smiling.

\- All right…, she said smiling too, let's go…

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Candice who had freckles on her nose and she met this English boy named Terrence. He walked her to the bus stop and he learned a thing or two about buses, having a lot of fun talking with his Miss Freckles at the same time and they were both walking in the air…

 _ **We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly**_

 _ **I'm holding very tight**_  
 _ **I'm riding in the midnight blue**_  
 _ **I'm finding I can fly so high above with you**_

 _ **Far across the world**_  
 _ **The villages go by like trees**_  
 _ **the rivers and the hills**_  
 _ **The forest and the streams**_

 _ **Children gaze open mouth**_  
 _ **Taken by surprise**_  
 _ **Nobody down below believes their eyes**_

 _ **We're surfing in the air**_  
 _ **We're swimming in the frozen sky**_  
 _ **We're drifting over icy**_  
 _ **mountains floating by**_

 _ **Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep**_  
 _ **Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep**_

 _ **We're walking in the air**_  
 _ **We're floating in the midnight sky**_  
 _ **And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once Upon A Time**_

 ** _Chapter 3  
"A surprising decision"_**

Once upon a time, William Albert Andrew became the head of the Andrew family, after his father's death. Georges Johnson, his father's right hand man gave him all the papers and a letter addressed specifically to him in his father's handwriting. Out of all the responsibilities he had to take, the one in the letter his father left for him, was the most important to him…

 _ **My Dearest Son,**_

 _ **Now that I'm gone, you're the head of the family and I'm sure you're going to do a fine job, since I taught you everything I know. I'm writing you this letter to inform you of something I did and the consequences it brought. I had an affair with a young girl, who wanted to become a nun. I know I was wrong, leading her on like that… And I'm not making any excuses for my behaviour. She found herself pregnant and I didn't want to hear it. When I finally realised I had an offspring out there, I tried to make amends with her mother, but she wouldn't hear it! "Her", yes, it's a girl and she looks so much like our dearly departed Rosemary. Her name is Candice Maria White. Since I was the only one who knew about it, I didn't put her in the original will. In the envelope you'll find an addendum to my will leaving her her part of our fortune. She's entitled to it, it's her birthright. If I hadn't been such a fool, I would've married her mother and raise my little girl. It would've been nice to have another little girl in the mansion, but what's done is done. Her mother is going to resist you untill the end. But take care of my little Candice and help her every time you have the chance. When she's old enough tell her the truth and whether she wants to or not, give her what I left for her. She can dispose of it if she wishes, but just give it to her. I also left a trust fund for Maria, her mother and I've pre-paid for some work with a construction company for the orphanage her and her mother take care of, as well as an unlimited monthly payments for the little orphans. I've change the name on the deed of the "Rockside Castle" into Maria's name so she won't have to worry about rent money. Just give her all the documents and tell her she can do whatever she wants with them.**_

 _ **I wish you good luck in running the family business and the family in general.**_

 _ **Goodbye son.**_

 _ **Your father,**_

 _ **William H. Andrew**_

Ever since he had read that letter, he had tried talking to Maria about moving in the castle his father had left for her without any success. But with Candy growing up and opening up to him, he was glad he could protect his little sister.

Since she was going to come on Monday for her job, he got Rosemary's room ready for Candy in case she had to spend the night. His Aunt Elroy was looking at him unhappy, when she went to see him in his office.

\- What are you doing William?

\- Getting Rosemary's room ready for my sister?

\- Are you sure about this? Maybe that woman was lying…

\- She was about to become a nun, Aunt Elroy…she was telling the truth, her daughter looks like Rosemary…

\- Are you sure about that?

\- Yes, she's my sister… She doesn't know the truth, I hired her as my personal assistant here at the castle…be nice to her!

\- I'm not promising you anything! How could your father be so careless? Sleeping with a future nun, only to dump her when she gets pregnant! He should've married her!

\- You would've agreed? Said William stunned.

\- Well, that would've been better than having a hidden bastard child in town!

\- Aunt Elroy, please don't call her that. She's the sweetest kid ever… and she's family…At least wait until you meet her… she's going to be at the pool party on Saturday.

\- Fine, But don't ask too much of me…

\- She's your niece…

\- I'll be the judge of that!

Aunt Elroy left William's office. This last one couldn't wait to spend time with his sister.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry arrived in front of her house.

\- This is it, thanks for walking me home…

\- You're very welcome.

\- My mother doesn't like me to socialise with the rich kids…

\- So I can't call you on the phone?

\- I'm afraid not…

\- Can I see you at the diner tomorrow?

\- I kind of quit my job, said Candy.

\- Oh… why?

\- Because I got another one…

\- Oh… where?

\- At the Andrew Castle…

\- Really?

\- William gave me a job, I'm starting on Monday…

\- Oh…

\- William invited me to the pool party on Saturday, I'll come with my friend Annie.

Terry felt bad when she mentioned William, who gave her a job at the castle and invited her to the pool party, after telling his nephews that Candy was off limits… then they were hugging… No, she wouldn't be so friendly with him if she were William's girlfriend…

\- All right then, I will see you on Saturday, said Terry trying to smile, bye.

\- Bye English, she said smiling.

Terry left and Candy looked at him go, unaware of Terry's hesitations. Terry wanted to believe that the warning was addressed to the members of the Andrew family only, but if Candy was his girlfriend, she was indeed off limits to him…

Candy went to her room, her mother and grandmother hadn't come back from the Pony home yet, and she called Annie and she talked about Terry for hours, explaining every single feelings she felt when she was near him…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, this time you're really in love!

\- I know …I never thought I'd feel this way! Now I understand what our love novels are talking about, it's not that far fetched!

\- I told you so!

The two girls continued their conversation until dinner time.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry went back to the castle. Eliza was waiting for him.

\- Terry! Where the hell have you been?

\- I went for a walk in town, said Terry.

\- Alone? Said Eliza.

\- Like a big boy, said Terry.

\- Why didn't you call me? I would've come with you!

\- I wanted to see if I can find my way and come back.

\- You walked? Said Eliza surprised.

\- Yeah… then I took the bus…

\- You took the bus?! How savage of you!

Terry looked at her and shook his head.

\- I didn't think the son of a duke would be riding the bus…, she continued.

\- Well the son of the duke is learning a lot of things during this summer of punishment, said Terry a little irritated.

William arrived with the other boys.

\- Terrence, Eliza, said William, since you're all here now, I would like to tell you that I invited Candy, the waitress on Saturday to the pool party…

\- What? Said Eliza upset, why on earth would you do that?

\- Because I want her to have fun in the pool, said William, I want you to be nice to her and polite. She's going to be working here starting Monday.

\- What? As a maid? Said Eliza.

\- Why would he turn his protégée to a maid? Said Neil.

William gave Neil the look.

\- She's going to be my personal assistant, said William.

\- Emphasis on "personal" said Neil ironically.

\- And I expect all of you to treat her with respect, continued William, you can go freshen up before dinner.

William continued his way. The teens were looking at each other.

\- She's going to be working here? Said Archie.

\- Yep! Said Alistair, his personal assistant.

\- That's convenient! Said Neil.

\- The little tramp! She convinced him to give her a job, the next thing you know she's going to move in…, said Eliza.

They heard Aunt Elroy talking to a maid.

\- Netta, she said, is the Rosemary Room ready?

\- Yes, madam, I just need to bring fresh towels.

\- Don't forget, they have to be pink like the room, with roses on them.

\- Very well madam.

Anthony who had remained silent approached Aunt Elroy.

\- Great Aunt, he said, why is my mother's room getting cleaned?

\- Your Uncle William wants it to be his protégée's room from now on.

\- WHAT? Said all the teens.

\- This is too much! Said Eliza, Aunt Rosemary's room for that tramp?

\- Eliza, said Aunt Elroy, would you please restrain yourself in talking about our guests in those insulting words…

\- You're protecting his mistress? Aunt Elroy!

\- Eliza! I am not going to repeat myself. Now excuse me, I have to go and freshen up before dinner. You should do the same and don't be late!

Aunt Elroy went upstairs to get ready for dinner. The teens were looking at each other and Terry didn't say a word. They all went to their bedroom speculating about Candy's relationship with William.

Dinner happened as usual and nobody talked about Candy… Even if everybody was burning to ask William hundreds of questions. But the master of the mansion had spoken and that was it.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy's mother and grandmother were getting the table ready; they were talking.

\- Maria, said her mother, you have to let her get used to them. Think about it, she needs to know the truth. She looks like his sister Rosemary who's also the mother of his nephew… what if that nephew realises that and he wants her, since they say boys like girls who look like their mothers…

\- Mom... please…

\- You know I'm right! The Andrews are a very big family, she might fall in love with a member of their family…

\- You're right, that would be a mortal sin. Fine… but I don't like it!

\- Well I didn't like you sleeping with the richest man in town but you did it anyway. Now you have to live with the consequences!

Maria didn't answer. Candy came out of her room to help out in the kitchen.

\- Mom! Nana! Hello! Why didn't you call me?

\- Hello little one, said her grandmother.

\- Hi baby, said Maria.

\- Mom, William invited me at the castle on Saturday for a pool party.

Maria looked at her mother who nodded.

\- That's great, said Maria you can spend the weekend there and spend some time with William and his family…

Candy was flabbergasted! She usually had to beg her mother for stuff, especially when it concerned William Andrew.

\- Did I miss something? Said Candy.

\- I think it would be good for you to get used to the castle so you won't be too lost when you start your work on Monday…

\- You really mean it mom?

\- Yes….

Candy jumped to her neck!

\- Oh Thank you ! Thank you so much mommy! I love you!

\- I love you too. Don't worry about William, I'll call him and talk to him

\- Thank you so much.

\- Just be cautious, I don't want you to be those rich boys' toy! That's my condition. You don't go out with the rich boys!

Candy looked at her mother. What about Terry? Her mother was softening up, she'd better not upset her.

\- That's fine mom, she said, I'll be there to work, not to go out with boys!

\- Fine!

They had dinner in a happy atmosphere and Maria felt good to have made her daughter happy for once. Ever since her daughter was starting to get interested in boys, she was worried she would fall for a rich kid who would use her for sex…and only sex…

After dinner and after washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen with her mother and daughter, Maria was in her room calling William.

\- Maria? How are you?

\- I'm fine. What about you?

\- I'm fine, what can I do for you?

\- Candy told me she's invited to your place on Saturday.

\- Yes…please don't stop her from coming…

\- I won't on the contrary; I'm allowing her to spend the whole week end…

\- What?

\- She could spend the night, get familiar with the premises come back on Sunday night and Monday morning she's going to be ready for work…

\- Thank you. Would you allow me to take her shopping in Chicago on Sunday after church? I'll tell her it's company policy…

\- All right, don't spoil her…

\- You're daughter is so humble, I don't think anything can spoil her! She's a very good girl… You raised her well.

\- Thank you. About your nephews?

\- I specifically told them she was off limits without telling them why…

\- I hope they listen.

\- They always listen to me…

\- I'm trusting you with her, don't disappoint me…

\- I won't. I will protect her with my life…Thank you Maria.

\- If anything happens with one of your nephews, just tell them the truth!

\- I won't let anything happen to her, I promise.

\- She confides in you… I hope she'll tell you if she has any feelings for any of your nephews.

\- I'm going to take care of her…

William didn't want to tell Maria, that Candy might be interested in the only boy who was not his nephew.

\- Very well, said Maria. Good night.

\- Good night Maria, said William.

He hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. He had Rosemary's room arranged for Candy like he knew she was going to spend the week end.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her room telling Annie they were going to spend the night.

\- Spend the night? You mean I'm going to spend the night in the Andrew castle in the same house as my dandy? If I play my cards right I should be making out with him by the end of Saturday.

\- What if he has a girlfriend?

\- Don't say that!

\- I'm just saying, you have to be prepared

\- I just want one kiss from my dandy and I will be happy for life!

\- Just one?

\- Yes, since he would never marry a local girl, just one kiss! That's all I ask.

\- Ok…

\- What about your "English"?

\- What about my "English"?

\- Don't you want to kiss him?

\- Of course I do… but…

\- Candy don't think, if he wants you, go for it! He was waiting for you outside he digs you!

\- But all those feelings are scaring me. He's going to go back to England when Summer is over.

\- The more reason to take advantage of your time together…if this is a Summer fling…go all the way!

\- Annie! I'll go all the way only if I'm in love and married.

\- From what you're telling me, you've fallen pretty hard for the English boy! Married? You're kidding right? He might go back to England and you're never going to see him again… you might talk on the phone…

\- No, my mother doesn't want boys calling me, especially not them rich kids!

\- So all you'll have to do it in secret... during the the time you might spend with him at the castle?

\- Annie, stop saying that like that… the bible says everything you'll do during the night will be revealed in broad day light…

\- Candy, it's the summer vacations, would you stop citing the bible? You've never felt like that before, and I'm sure you will never feel that way again! Don't waste your chance…

\- You're right; I might never feel like this again. This is our last summer before we go to college and adulthood…

\- I can't wait for this week end to live my dream?

\- Your dream is to kiss the dandy?

\- Yes…

\- That's really your dream?

\- No, I want to marry him…

\- There you go! Make it happen…

\- He would never marry me!

\- Why not? You're a girl

\- A local girl

\- Annie you have to aim high, don't set boundaries on yourself. Tell yourself, anything is possible!

\- All right! Said Annie, I will… the dandy is just a guy like all the guys… I can have him!

\- That's the spirit!

The two girls continued talking and laughing. When they were done, Candy was on her bed thinking about Terry. She couldn't stop thinking about him, that's all she talked about with Annie.

 _"_ _Oh my God, what is happening to me?! I love him… yes, that's love! There's no other explanation! Because I can't get him out of my head!"_

 ** _I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about…_**

 _ **La la la la la la la la**_  
 _ **La la la la la la la la**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In his room Terry was thinking about Candy and William…

 _"_ _He probably doesn't want anybody to play with his protégée… that's why he doesn't want his nephews to go after her, but I was in the room too, so it concerns me too…but I can't stop thinking about her and the time with her on the bus was so fun…but why do I feel like I'm on a forbidden territory…because you are! Mr. Andrew specifically said to stay away from his protégée! I'm his guest, so I might as well listen to him…but I can't stop thinking about her and I feel so happy when I think about her! Oh girl, what have you done to me?!"_

 _ **Girl, look what you've done to me,  
Me, and my whole world,  
Girl, you brought the sun to me,  
With your smile, you did it girl,  
I'm telling you girl, something unknown to me,  
Makes you what you are,  
and what you are is all I could ask for me,  
and its good to feel that way girl.  
Thank you girl, for making the morning brighter  
girl for making the night time nicer  
girl for making a better world for me.**_

Once upon a time, a boy and a girl couldn't stop thinking about each other…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once Upon A Time**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The Pool Party"**_

Once upon a time there was a young woman name Maria, who was about to enter the convent to become a nun. But one day, she met the richest man in town who was nice to her, he seduced her and they became lovers, she forgot about the nunnery and she enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh, until she got the consequences of her actions… She got pregnant, which made it impossible for her to go to the convent anyways, her lover wouldn't marry her and make her an honest woman out of her. So she had her beautiful baby girl alone and her mother helped her in raising her. The rich man came to help later on, but Maria was bitter by then and she wouldn't accept his help. The rich man passed away and his eldest son, one of the nicest man she's ever met, was now in charge and wanted to take care of his little sister… Maria was starting to soften up. Maybe getting some help would not be such a bad thing. Her daughter had a choice to make, it was up to her daughter to decide if she wanted to be one of them rich kids, or if she wanted to continue living the way she was…Maria knew she would have to decide to tell the truth to her daughter soon, very soon.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy woke up all excited about her week end. She took a shower and she put on her bathing suit; a red bikini, under her jeans and red shirt. She let her hair down after brushing them for a long time. She wanted to blow dry her hair, but since she was going to swim, she thought it was no use getting her hair straight if it's going to curl back when it gets wet. She was lovely. When she got out of the room, Annie was waiting for her and her mother looked her …

 _"Please God; protect her from any harm…" She thought._

\- I'm ready to go! Said Candy all happy, hey Annie!

\- Hey! Said Annie smiling.

\- You haven't had breakfast! Said her grandma.

\- Right! Said Candy, all right I'll have some Corn Flakes before I leave.

\- I'll have some too, said Annie smiling.

Both girls had cereal, toasts and a glass of orange juice. The Andrew car came to pick them up.

\- All right, said Maria, if anything is wrong you call me, I'll come and pick you up…

\- Everything is going to be fine mom, said Candy, don't worry about us. Goodbye mom, I love you.

\- I love you too, angel, said Maria.

\- I'll call you tonight, said Candy.

\- I'll be waiting.

Candy hugged her grandma and her mother and she left with Annie. The car took them to the Andrew castle.

\- I'm finally going to see this castle up close…, said Annie, Miguel, remember? Works here as a gardener or assistant or something like that...

\- They have a big garden, that's very big for him alone…, said Candy, Miguel? Didn't you make out with him for a while?

\- Yes, I went out with him, he was hot, he still is… but now I into that dandy boy!

\- Annie…

\- I know he might not want me, or he might want to play with me, but I really wouldn't mind him playing with me, Candy…

\- Be careful, Annie, that's all I'm saying.

\- All right, said Annie, what about you and your English?

\- Well he's only here for the summer, he's going back to England…

\- So? Be the little America girl he's not going to forget!

\- Annie, stop it! Let's just have fun for now!

They arrived at the castle. William was waiting for them outside.

\- Candy! Annie! Welcome to my castle! He said.

\- William! Said Candy.

\- Mr. Andrew, said Annie, thanks for inviting me.

\- You're very welcome.

The door opened and Aunt Elroy was there. She was looking at Candy and she thought she saw a young Rosemary, she was so moved… William saw her face.

\- Aunt Elroy! He said, this is Candy White.

\- Hello, said Aunt Elroy smiling, welcome to our castle!

\- Hello Aunt Elroy, said Candy smiling, can I call you Aunt Elroy?

\- Of course you can! Said Aunt Elroy smiling.

William looked at his aunt, she was a little too happy to see Candy. But Candy is going to think that she's just being nice…

As matter of fact, when Candy approached Aunt Elroy, this last one hugged her hard, Candy was stunned but she hugged her back.

\- Oh… You're a very sweet lady Aunt Elroy.

William shook his head. Aunt Elroy couldn't help herself; she was emotional to be in front of Candy, who looked so much like Rosemary at her age.

\- Welcome to our castle child, said Aunt Elroy, make yourself at home…

\- Thank you so much, said Candy smiling.

\- I'm going to show you to your room, said William.

\- I'm coming with you, sad Aunt Elroy, it's the prettiest room of the castle, it used to be my niece's Rosemary's room.

\- Oh, said Candy, that's very nice of you, but any room would've been fine for Annie and I…

Candy was finding Aunt Elroy very nice, but , a little bit too nice. What the hell was going on? Her mother making a 180 on her friendship with William, and William's Aunt greeting her so warmly like…. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

\- This room is just perfect for you, said Aunt Elroy, if you need anything, you call the maids they're here to help you…

\- Thank you so much, Aunt Elroy, said Candy smiling.

\- Thank you, said Annie.

\- You're very welcome! Now I'm going to let you get ready and you can go by the pool when you're done, the others are already there and the guests are arriving…

\- Ok, said Candy thank you again.

\- A maid is going to show you your room Annie, said Aunt Elroy.

\- Thank you.

Aunt Elroy left the room. Candy and Annie looked at each other…

\- Ok, said Annie, that was weird.

\- You're telling me? Said Candy.

\- The rumours…

\- I don't want to think about that now, Annie, let's just enjoy ourselves! Don't forget to focus on your dandy!

\- Yes, the dandy…, said Annie smiling.

They took their clothes off, since they had their bathing suit under. Candy's was a two pieces one, but not the two pieces with the top like a bra, the top looked like an actual top and it was long enough to cover her belly. Annie had the bra style… a maid came in and showed Annie her room, it was pretty but not as Candy's. Then Annie went back to Candy's room to get her.

\- Let's go, said Annie smiling.

The two girls went downstairs and looked for the back door, they found themselves in the kitchen.

\- Well hello! Said Miguel who was there drinking water.

\- Miguel! Said Annie smiling, hi!

\- What are you two doing here? He asked.

Miguel was tanned with black hair, very attractive.

\- We were invited to the pool party, said Candy.

\- With them rich kids? Said Miguel surprised.

\- Yes, with them rich kids! Said Annie.

\- Oh…, said Miguel looking at Candy.

\- What? Said Candy, William is my friend and he invited me…

\- Right! Said Miguel.

\- You're thinking about the rumours, said Candy, I don't want to hear it! Let's go Annie…

Candy went outside looking for the pool.

\- You don't like Miguel, said Annie.

\- He wanted to make out with me when he was going out with you, Annie!

\- Really? Why didn't you tell me?

\- Because I didn't want to hurt you… now you're in love with the dandy, I can tell you….

\- Candy! Said Annie stopping her and hugging her! I love you! You're a good friend!

\- I love you too, Annie, said Candy, ready?

\- Yes, let's go!

The two girls finally arrived by the pool. Terry was there with Alistair, Archie and Anthony. Eliza was on the a long chair trying to tan her white skin. Neil was inside the pool, swimming.

\- Hello! Said Candy and Annie smiling.

\- Hello, said the boys smiling.

Candy and Annie went to sit by the pool on empty long chairs. It was lunchtime and some maid brought some food on a big table, with some drinks.

Terry walked to Candy with a smile.

\- Hi, he said.

\- Hello, she smiled.

\- How are you? He asked.

\- I'm fine, she said, did you find your way with the bus?

\- I did, he said smiling it wasn't quite as fun alone.

Candy smiled.

\- You want to get something to eat? He said.

\- Yes, she said standing up and walking to him to the table.

Eliza was sulking. The other boys were surprised to see Terry so friendly with Candy.

\- When did that happen? Said Anthony.

\- I don't know, said Archie.

\- Uncle William did tell us to steer clear of Candy…, said Alistair.

\- I wonder why? Said Neil who had just arrived.

Other guests started to arrive too and the party kicked off… Annie was having fun, trying to get the dandy's attention. But he was busy with other girls… Annie was sad. Miguel was passing by and Annie started talking to him.

\- How are you? He asked.

\- Bored, said Annie sulking.

\- Really, you can always find something to do with those rich kids…

\- Aren't you supposed to work?

\- I was invited too… and those girls…

\- Is that how you looked at Candy when we were going out?

\- Sorry Annie, I'm only human…

\- You're a creep…

\- I guess I am, said Miguel smiling at some girls and walking to them…

Annie served herself and she walked to the dandy, who was talking about fashion a snobbish girl.

\- I don't suppose you know anything about fashion, said the girl to Annie.

\- Just because I can't afford it, it doesn't mean I don't know anything about fashion, said Annie, you don't have to bite the donut to know it's sweet…

Archie looked at her smiling.

\- So you love fashion?

\- Yes, I'm going to be a designer, said Annie smiling.

\- Really, said the girl, they have school for that, you can afford?

\- There are scholarships I can apply for, I saved up money with my jobs, said Annie, I'm going to make it…

\- That's good for you, said the girl, I'm going to buy the designer suits since I can afford it…

Archie looked at Annie, ignoring the other superficial girl…

\- You have any ideas for … let's say a spring line?

\- Why would I tell you any of my ideas? What if you stole them from me? Said Annie.

\- I'll show you my collection, if you tell me yours…. I won't steal your ideas, I've got mine…

\- I don't know, said Annie, should I trust you, dandy boy?

\- Let's finish our food and we can go to my room and I'll show you my designs…

Annie got her doorway to the dandy's heart; fashion! She was pleased and they continued talking and laughing. The other girl made herself scarce and left them. Eliza looked at Annie with Archie and Candy with Terry and she hated it. But Terry showed her he wasn't interested in her at all…But didn't William said she was off limits? She took advantage of a moment alone with Terry to remind him of  
it…

\- Terry, didn't Uncle William said not to get involve with Candy? He wants her for him!

\- I'm just talking to her, said Terry annoyed.

\- Right! Just remember you can look, but you can't touch! Said Eliza smiling.

Terry was sulking. Candy was talking to William and Terry was looking at them.

\- Are you having fun? Asked William.

\- Yes! Said Candy smiling, thank you for inviting me…

\- You're very welcome. Tomorrow, we're going shopping for you…

\- Shopping? What for?

\- For your new wardrobe, for your work…

\- My work?

\- Yes, it's company policy, to have the right dress code…

\- Right! Said Candy smiling, I love shopping! Thank you so much William, she said hugging him laughing

From where Terry was standing it looked like two lovers hugging. Candy went to sit with Aunt Elroy, who was wearing a bathing suit too. They talked and they were laughing. They got along great!  
 _  
"That cold old hag is so nice to Candy…. Why is that?" thought Terry._

At one point, some guests two big boys started to push people in the water. Some girls had nice up does and they were now soaking wet. Coincidently, Terry "the pretty English boy" like they called him was dropped in the pool at the same time as Candy. They were all laughing and screaming! Candy was inside the pool, and she pushed Terry's head under the water, he followed her and caught up with her, she was in his arms laughing, it felt good, it felt right… Candy felt Terry's touch on her body warm. She was comfortable in Terry's arms, the cold water seemed warm to her. But something happened, Terry let go of her and stopped smiling and got out of the pool. Candy felt cold and surprised. What was going on? Why did Terry reacted like that? Candy got out of the water and went back to her chair where her stuff was to wipe herself with a towel. She was looking at Terry, but he was talking to another girl and wasn't even looking in her direction. She felt hurt. She went inside the mansion to her room, but she got the wrong door, she found a couple getting it on… she quietly closed the door.

 _"_ _Oh my God! Miguel and Eliza!" she thought walking back to her room._

Then she saw Annie and Archie in another room talking about fashion designs… she finally found her room, got in and locked the door. Terry… why was he acting that way? One minute they're enjoying each other, the other minute, he rejects her and go talk to other girls!

 _"_ _What am I doing wrong? She thought, is something wrong with me? Or maybe I just misread him… not that's not possible, he was flirting with me! Then what is it? Well I'm not going to learn anything by staying here…I have to talk to that "pretty English boy!"_

So she took some suntan lotion and she went back outside. Terry was laughing with some girls and she walked to them.

\- Terry, can I talk to you? She asked.

\- I'm busy talking, said Terry indifferent.

\- It will only take a minute, said Candy.

\- He said, he was busy talking, Blondie! Said one of the girls, so butt off!

Terry looked at Candy, she was looking at him with those sad puppy eyes and he was just melting. That girl being mean to her…

\- English, please…. She said.

\- All right, said Terry, let's go…

Terry left with her and they went near the pool house which was open that day, there was a bar with waiters serving non alcoholic drinks.

\- I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation with your lady friends, but my mommy always told me to ask when I don't understand something…

\- Would you get to the point, said Terry irritated.

\- I'm getting to it. What's with the cold shoulder? Did I do something wrong? Or did I simply misread you?

\- You misread me, he said.

\- You're lying! She said, something is going on… but I'm not going to throw myself at you if you don't want me… it was nice knowing you! She said leaving.

She walked to Miguel.

\- Miguel, you got that mean girl? She said.

\- She was begging for it, he said smiling.

\- Yeah, but not enough to acknowledge you in public…! Said Candy.

\- That's how it is with us little people, they don't mind screwing us in the dark, but in broad day light, it's the ignorance…

\- You don't have to take that… but then again you're getting the chance to bang the stupid rich girls…

\- And their mothers sometimes…

\- Miguel!

\- What? I'm having fun….

\- Oh my God!

\- Did someone break your heart, Blondie? He asked.

\- Not really… It thought that I could have a little fun, but… I was wrong! I'm going to stick to my kind…it's safer and it's better! The rich are way too complicated!

\- They're fun…said Miguel.

\- Miguel, can you do me a favour?

\- What?

\- Can you not look at other girls anymore?

\- What will I get in return?

\- I can't believe I'm going to say this; I'll make out with you, first base only…if you keep me company.

\- You want to make your rich boy jealous… which one? Not the pretty English preppy boy!

\- Yes…

\- Blondie!

\- What? He's cute…

\- I'm cuter…

\- It's a matter of taste… do we have a deal Miguel?

\- All right, Blondie, I'll do anything to get my tongue in your mouth…

Candy burst out laughing and Miguel became the perfect boyfriend for Candy, bringing her drinks, kissing her hand. Annie came back from the mansion with the dandy and she was wondering what was going on. She left Archie to go talk to Candy who was alone, while Miguel went to the men's room.

\- Candy, what the heck are you doing?

\- Trying to make Terry jealous…

\- With Miguel?

\- I was desperate, she said.

\- I'll say! Said Annie laughing, what's the catch?

\- I'll get to first base with him…

\- Candy! Oh my God, you must be desperate! Said Annie laughing.

\- What about you?

\- Well the dandy is all fashion and no smooch!

\- Oh…

\- I thought I could get him with that, but he became too professional and not romantic!

\- Sorry! Well Terry rejected me…

\- Thus Miguel! He's a good kisser…

\- Annie!

\- What? You'll find out soon enough… so operation rich boys is a bust?

\- Looks like it! Said Candy, I really liked Terry…

Miguel came back and the two girls continued talking and laughing with him.

William saw the scene with Candy and Terry and Candy's scene with Miguel. It was better this way. He didn't want Candy to get involve with Terry, since Terry was there on a punishment… but Candy looked so sad, Miguel should be able to keep her company. Aunt Elroy saw his eyes.

\- You're protecting her from the English boy…?

\- He's a bad boy, Aunt Elroy.

\- I say he was acting out to get his father's attention, like we all did… here, he's a perfect gentleman… and the only one not related to Candy… Anthony looks at her with weird eyes… because of your warning, he won't go after her, but suppose he decides to do it anyway?

\- You want me to let her be with the English bad boy, so she won't be available for my nephews?

\- Miguel is keeping her company, but you know she's trying to get Terry's attention… and Miguel… is a boy toy, everybody's boy toy…

\- Aunt Elroy, do you know something I don't?

\- When you're ready to gossip, you come to me William!

\- Oh my God! I don't even want to know!

\- Let Candy be with Terrence, to protect her from her nephews… unless you want to tell everybody the truth…

\- Maria is not ready…Candy either…

\- Your call…

William looked at Candy with Miguel and at Terry looking at them with hurt eyes…He didn't want his sister to feel like he was manipulating her…he had a decision to make.

Terry was looking at Candy and he wanted to strangle Miguel. Eliza saw his look.

\- Surprised to see her go back to her own kind? Said Eliza, Miguel is to die for!

\- Really Eliza, you talk like someone who knows, said Terry.

Eliza blushed thinking about her quickie with Miguel.

\- I hear the maids talking, they say he's a fabulous lover…, she continued, she's pretty lucky…

\- Shut up ! Eliza! Said Terry between his teeth.

He walked to the boys, who were talking about the same thing.

\- Miguel, that's one lucky dude, said Alistair.

\- He got lucky with Eliza's mother, said Archie, I caught them one day in the guests' room…

\- Oh my God! Said Anthony, the lucky dog!

\- Now he's got Candy, said Alistair, maybe Uncle William is going to fire him now that he's after Candy!

Neil arrived.

\- I wish I could have Candy! Damn that Uncle William! I might just go after her anyway…

\- Neil, said Terry, if you go after her, I'll take care of you myself! Said Terry.

\- What's with you? Said Neil surprised, you want her too? She's a little tramp! Look at her with Miguel!

\- Well your sister and you mother should know how cute Miguel is! Said Terry.

\- What did you just say? Said Neil angry.

\- Cool off Neil, said Anthony, you know your mom and Eliza have fun with Miguel!

\- Yes, Eliza had some earlier, said Archie laughing out loud.

\- The tramp! Said Neil between his teeth, I have to get that Candy…

\- You don't touch her, said Terry, you hear me?

Candy was laughing with Miguel and Terry's heart was broken. When night time came, the guests were starting to leave. Candy went to talk to William, she was sad.

\- Hey little one, he said are you having fun?

\- Not as much as I thought…

\- Why?

\- I thought Terry liked me, but I was wrong… now I made a deal to kiss Miguel if he stays near me and pretend to be interested in me…and it was all for nothing! Terry doesn't care!

\- Now you have to kiss a pretty boy, gee… that's awful!

\- William! I don't want to kiss Miguel, I want to kiss Terry! But that's a bust… anyway, it was nice while it lasted…, she said walking away to be near Annie and Miguel.

William felt her sadness. He looked at Terry who looked hurt looking at Candy with Miguel… he approached him…

\- You like her? He said.

\- You told us she was off limits…

\- I know I did…

\- Are you changing your mind?

\- I meant for my nephews, not you…

\- What?

\- I didn't want her to be hurt, but she seems so sad and you too…

\- Are you giving me the green light?

\- For personal reasons, I don't want my nephews to get involve with her… but you're not my nephew and you'll go back to England at the end of the summer…but I'm warning you, if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me!

\- So she's not your mistress?

\- I'm not saying anything else, said William walking away.

Terry was puzzled. What the hell was going on in this crazy family? But no need to tell him twice, he was free to be with Candy, so he followed her behind a tree…She was with Miguel, kissing him!

\- That was nice, said Miguel when he stopped.

\- Good night Miguel, she said walking away.

\- I'll call you tomorrow!

\- My mom is going to hang up on you! Bye Miguel!

Miguel left and Candy was surprised to see Terry in front of her…

\- What are you doing here? Where you spying on me? Asked Candy.

\- No, I was looking for you, but you were too busy sucking faces with lover boy!

\- What I do is none of your beeswax!

\- How could you stick your tongue in his throat so soon?

\- So soon after what? After our non relationship?

\- I guess I was wrong, you're not the girl I thought you were…

\- And what girl is that? One you lead on, reject, then come back to again? Sorry I dashed your dreams! I'm not the sweet little American girl you read about? You can go to hell Terry!

Terry looked at her surprised. She was more upset at him than she was showing, he could see that now.

\- And I wanted to ask you out! He said angry , thank God I was able to see what a flake you were kissing your boy toy! Now, you can go to bloody hell!

Candy was furious and she ran to the house. Terry was angry and he went to the library.

William and Aunt Elroy looked at the scene.

\- William! What the hell did you do? Said Aunt Elroy.

\- I just sent Terry to see Candy when she was kissing Miguel…

\- You devil! Said Aunt Elroy.

\- If they're meant to be together, they will be together.

\- With you helping them be apart? They don't stand a chance!

\- He's just going to hurt her, Aunt Elroy… I don't want her to suffer.

\- You can't protect her from everything, William….

\- I can protect her from this "Pretty English boy!" he said, he can't be good for her…

\- You're hurting your little sister!

\- I can live with that!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her room crying. Annie was with the dandy by the pool, still talking about fashion! Terry was sulking in the library. Alistair was building some weird device in the basement. Eliza was talking to her friends on the phone about her quickie with Miguel and Neil was kissing some stupid maid in a dark room…

Once upon a time, William Albert Andrew was not proud of himself, but he just wanted his little sister to be safe. He couldn't tell her not to date Terry, but he could make things difficult for them to date.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once Upon A Time...**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The shopping spree"**_

Once upon a time a young girl woke up in her bed very sad after a sleepless night. The birds were signing outside her bedroom window, the sun was up and she felt like crap. She had spent a very bad night tossing and turning in her bed. She woke up at dawn and watched the sunrise… It was one of the wonders of nature, all those pretty colours and how the sky just lit up slowly like a switch is being turned, and all of a sudden it was daylight, the birds where signing the rooster was heard and it was a new day…

Candy took a shower, then she went to Annie's room and she saw her coming out of the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom too.

\- Candy! Hey!

\- Hey Annie…

\- What are we doing today?

\- I think we're going shopping for my wardrobe.

\- Great! Can I come?

\- Of course Silly! That's why I brought you with me! So you can show me what to buy.

\- Gee thanks, I feel so special!

\- Come on and you know I didn't want to be alone in this big mansion…

\- Full of rich prep kids… how's your pretty English boy?

\- I don't know, we argued last night…

\- What? Why?

\- Well I was kissing Miguel…

\- You what?

\- Well that's what I promised him so he would help me make Terry jealous…

\- Great and the English boy saw you…

\- The kiss with Miguel meant nothing…did you tell that to the English boy?

\- Well he did reject me during the party, so I was upset at him for that… now he thinks I'm a flake…he wanted to ask me out and I ruined everything… but he rejected me!

\- Something must have happened… he had the hots, then he cooled off and at the 11th hour, he gets the hots again? What's wrong with that picture?

\- I don't know and I don't care! How's your dandy?

\- Well it was great talking fashion, but it was only that, talking fashion… he didn't make one move…

\- Then why don't you make the move?

\- The boy is supposed to make the move…

\- Says who? Society? Annie, you might never get this opportunity again. A window is opened… you like the dandy, make this summer special for you, even if you never see him again for the rest of your life.

\- If I play my cards right…. Yeah right! Like they would marry a commoner like me! They sleep with us and they dump us!

\- Like they did my mom, said Candy, well I have this job for the summer and I'm going to live here. I'm going to pretend that it's my mansion and dream about what could've been… Let's not let those two guys ruin this for us…

\- You're right. Let's have fun. In September when school is back, we're going to have a lot to talk about!

\- Let's go downstairs and have breakfast! Take advance of the princess treatment

They both went downstairs and they were the first ones up. The other were sleeping in. The breakfast table was ready and a maid brought them coffee and tea, toast, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, cheese, orange juice, sausage…

\- I don't think I've ever had that many things to eat for breakfast, said Annie.

\- Me neither, I usually get a bowl of cereal and that's when I eat or I just have a coffee… but I'm hungry today…

The two girls were eating while chatting. When they were done, they went to the library to look at some books. There was also some fashion magazines and they started looking at it… Two hours later, William came into the library.

\- Good morning, ladies, he said smiling.

\- Good morning, said the girls smiling.

\- Are you guys ready for shopping?

\- Yes, said Candy smiling, sounds like fun!

\- "Sounds like" Candy? Said William.

\- Ok, it must be fun! She said laughing.

\- That's the spirit! Did you guys already have breakfast?

\- Yes, we were up at the crack of dawn, said Candy.

\- Well it's great, we have to drive to Chicago…so I'll go have breakfast and I'll come and tell you when I'm ready to leave.

\- Ok, said Candy.

The girls continued looking at magazines. They heard someone talking …

\- Come on father, I think you've made you point! Let me come back, please!... Why would you chose now, to show how good of a father you are?... Though love? Give me a break! You never showed me love! And the one time you chose to do so it's though love? You go to hell father!

And he hung up his cell phone in rage. Then he turned around and he saw the girls.

\- Oh, sorry, I thought I was alone, he said a little embarrassed.

His eyes met Candy's, she felt sorry for him and he hated it. So he left the room rather quickly.

William came to get the girls, ready to go. They passed the hallway where the others were, that include the great aunt, Neil and Eliza…

\- Where are you guys going like that? Asked Archie.

\- We're going shopping for Candy, said William.

\- What? Said Eliza.

\- You heard, said Neil.

\- But…

\- Eliza, not a word, said the great aunt, William is free to offer a wardrobe to his employee.

There was a little silence.

\- Can I come? Said Archie.

\- Yeah, that should be the perfect place for you, said Eliza, the fashion police…

\- If you want to come Eliza, just say so, said William.

\- No way! Said Eliza, not on your life! I will not buy my clothes at Wal-Mart!

\- Can I come? Said Terry, I'd like to see Chicago.

\- Of course, said William, anybody else? Alistair?

\- I think I'd rather work on my inventions, said Alistair.

\- Anthony?

\- I'll work on my roses…, he replied

\- All right then, said William, let's go.

They left the mansion, to go shopping in Chicago. Eliza was fuming, because Terry went with the group and she had already refused to go with them… They took the Rolls with the driver; William was sitting in front, to let the teens in the back. Candy was sitting by the door, next to Annie who was next to Terry, who was next to Archie. Candy felt weird to be in the same car as Terry after their fight last night and what happened earlier…she was not angry at him anymore. After all, he did see her kiss Miguel, so he was upset, so he did like her… she was starting to have hope… Terry was in America as a punishment, she wanted to make it less unpleasant for him. On the road to Chicago, there was music in the car and Candy and Annie were signing. They didn't care of the guys thought it was lame to sing along. They had a blast signing and laughing. William even surprised them by singing some of the songs with them. Archie and Terry looked at each other… oh what the heck?! They started signing too. The driver was laughing. The ice was broken and William was not sure that was a good thing. He took them to pretty little boutique.

\- William, I thought we were going to a department store… Wal-Mart, K-Mart…, said Candy.

\- What? And prove Eliza right? Said William, what's the point of having money if I can't spend it? Come on, my friend has a boutique and I think she's got the new teen line…

\- But…, started Candy.

\- Candy, said Annie, I beg you, shut up! Let's go!

They went to the boutique in question, they had all kind of clothes.

\- They have jeans, said Annie.

\- Designer jeans at 400$ , said Candy.

\- What happened to what you said in the morning? Whispered Annie, take advantage…

\- Right, said Candy.

The shop owner knew William and she was glad to see him. She took Candy's measurements, and she was glad to have a rich customer in need of everything.

\- There, she has your size, said Albert, she will send everything home, you're going to choose what ever you like, and send back what you don't want.

\- Oh, said Candy.

\- Yes, Candy, said Annie, you need to learn to shop like them rich folks…

\- I took you here so we can come to Chicago, everything could've been brought to the mansion…

\- Thanks William for the ride…

\- Now, the hairdresser…

\- Hairdresser?

\- You don't want a scalp treatment some colouring? Said William.

\- Oh sure! Said Candy smiling, you don't need to do this…

\- I want to give you the whole treatment, said William.

He took the ladies to a spa.

\- We'll pick you up in 3 hours?

\- Yes, Master Andrew, said the hairdresser.

\- Hey Terry, Archie, you guys want a haircut? Said William.

\- You're one to talk Uncle William!

They all burst out laughing. All three of them had long hair… Candy and Annie got the spa treatment, they got a trim and some highlight on their hair. Annie had some blond highlight on her black hair. Candy got some darker highlights. They got their nails done, a facial. Annie got waxed but Candy refused.

\- Come on Candy, don't you want soft legs?

\- I'm not that desperate! Said Candy laughing.

When the guys came back, it was time for lunch and Albert took them to a Chinese buffet, the Mandarin.

\- A Chinese buffet, said Candy, there's not much Chinese food.

\- I think it got "Americanised" a lot, said William.

\- I still like it, said Candy.

While she was serving herself, she bumped into Terry.

\- Oh Sorry, she said smiling.

Terry looked at her. Every time he looked at her, he had butterflies in his stomach. He had never felt that way with a girl.

\- It's ok, he said with a smile.

\- Oh my God, is that a smile I see in your face, English? Said Candy.

\- I guess it is, he said. I sorry about yesterday, he said, I pushed you away, so I had no right to be angry at you for kissing your boyfriend.

\- He's not my boyfriend.

\- Why were you kissing him?

\- Because I used him to make you jealous and the kiss was his fee…

\- What?

Candy was putting some fried rice on her plate. Terry was putting some ribs on his plate.

\- Did it work? Where you jealous? Said Candy.

\- I wanted to strangle him…, said Terry with a little voice.

\- That's music to my ears…

\- Candy, I might not be the guy for you.

\- Why? Because you're here for a punishment? I don't care what you did in the past… all I care about is that you're here… and I want to spend time with you, during the summer…

\- I want to spend time with you too… my last girlfriend ended up with a broken leg because of me…

\- That should be a lesson for, so you won't commit the same mistake twice…

They were both walking back to their table and they change their conversation once they sat down. William looked at them and he felt a vibe…

 _"_ _They are falling for each other again… I guess I should let them be…" he thought._

At one point they found themselves alone at the table while the others were serving themselves.

\- I'm trying to tell you not to trust me, said Terry.

\- And I'm telling you I like you the way you are, said Candy.

He looked at her smiling.

\- And I like you the way you are, honest…, he said.

When William came back at the table, he sensed that things have changed between Candy and Terry.

 _"_ _They're together! I can see the chemistry between them and the looks! Oh Candy, he's going to hurt you…" He thought._

Candy was happy. Archie was trying to talk to Annie but she was giving him the cold shoulder. As they were walking to the car, Archie tried again.

\- What is it Annie, I thought we hit it off.

\- On fashion talk yes…

\- I thought you liked fashion?

\- Yes, but I got tired of hearing about it all day yesterday …

\- I thought you were the kind of girl for me, who liked fashion as much as me…

\- Maybe I do… since I can only look at the fashion on television or magazines… I don't thing I'm your kind of girl…

"Oh my God! What are you doing Annie?" She thought

Annie was pushing the dandy away… But Archie was not going to let any girl push him away.

\- Well I kind of like you…

\- Because I like fashion...

\- I could tell you because of your body… which would be part of the truth, but you and I have a lot in common…would you mind spending a nice summer? You're going to come and see Candy a lot, so I was hoping you'd see me too in the process…

Annie looked at him and smiled. They were slowly walking behind the others. William looked back at them.

 _"_ _There goes another love connection! What a good chaperon I make!" He thought._

They went back to Lakewood and in the car; they were now sitting next to their loved ones. The boys had their arms on the girls shoulders/ William noticed the changes and how they sang looking at each other.

\- It's like Cupid hit the back seat, said the driver smiling.

\- I think he did, said William.

When they got home, they found the clothes from the boutique and Eliza sulking with her friends.

\- Uncle William , she said, you got her designer's clothes? Why?

\- It's my money, said William; I think I can do what I want with it…

Eliza left the room sulking while Candy and Annie went to try the clothes on… they had a blast choosing. William told Annie she could have what she wanted too…

\- Oh my God! Said Annie hugging him, thank you so much!

\- You're welcome, said William, have fun!

William left the room. The girls had fun. They got dressed for dinner with their new dresses. Eliza was trying to get Terry's attention, but this last one was only talking to Candy. After dinner they were in one of the mansion's room where there was an entertainment system, and they watched movies. Candy went for a walk in the garden to breathe some fresh air. Terry followed her a few minutes later. Candy was by the pool, walking to Anthony's Roses Garden. She loved the scent of roses.

\- It's nice isn't it? he said walking behind her

\- Terry...

\- You look beautiful in that dress.

\- It's the first time I wear a dress this expensive! It's worth more than the two weeks pay cheque I used to get at my old job… I can't imagine using my whole pay check to buy a dress …I'm used to shop on Black Thursday or during the summer sales…

\- William wants to make you happy.

\- He's too nice to me and I don't know why…

\- Why not just live the moment? You've got this wonderful well paid job that comes with a full designer's wardrobe…

\- You're right, it surely beat my diner's job!

He approached her and took her arm.

\- You came here to seduce me right? She said smiling.

\- Seduce you? He said innocently.

\- Come on English, the famous kissing scene…

\- Like in romance novels…?

\- You read romance novels?

\- No, I don't! But my girlfriends told me about them…

\- Hum hum, said Candy laughing.

\- I've read "Romeo and Juliet" a beautiful love story and their romance started with a kiss...

\- Maybe that's where the romance novel authors got that from...

\- Maybe it's just common sense; a kiss is the beginning of a seduction, a love story, love making...

\- But sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss...

\- You're right...but since you know I'm going to kiss you, there's no more element of surprise, can we pretend it's the one from "Romeo and Juliet"... _ **"**_ _ **Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"**_.

She looked at him smiling

\- _**"**_ _ **You kiss by the book"**_ , she replied

Terry took her in his arms, and put his lips on hers. Candy had been kissed before, but she never felt the violent sensation of pleasure that made her spinning in mid air…She put her hands around his neck and her fingers were twisting his long hair gently, every stroke of Terry's tongue was a wild sensation of pleasure, her whole body was responding to. She had never felt like that with Tom or Miguel.

Terry's whole body was embraised when his lips touched Candy's lips, he felt dizzy, but a nice dizzy, the sensation was strong, unknown and powerful and he held her closer to him, her body against his drove him nuts... he wanted to posses her right then and there... but he had to control himself, the sensation was too violent for a first kiss, but he couldn't stop kissing her as she was responding to his kiss with the same passion...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William was looking at them with binoculars. He could feel their attraction to one another and how powerful their kiss was… and he knew it was something unavoidable; Candy and Terry were like too magnets drowned to each other, not matter was you put between then, they're going to end up stuck together.

\- You were just delaying the inevitable, said the great aunt who was there with him, let them be William...

\- Well I don't really have the choice, have I?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They finally stopped after a very long time, breathless. They looked at each other with love…

\- You can seduce me anytime Romeo, she said.

\- There's a lot more where that came from…

Their lips were welded again for a while. Then they got out and they walked to the pool house, so they could be sitting on the couch to make out… William prayed for his sister not lose her head…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, the dandy took Annie to his room to make out with her. Annie was walking on clouds; she was living her dream and enjoying every second.

Once upon a time, boys and girls where kissing passionately at the Andrew Mansion and on it grounds, while the owner stood there powerless….He was unable to stop the love in the air… It's going to be a very long summer loving.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once Upon A Time**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"Sweet like candy…"**_

Once upon a time, a young girl woke up happy on a Monday morning for her first day at her new job. She had the most beautiful and elegant wardrobe she had ever had. And the most important, she had met the boy of her dreams. Maybe it was going to last only for the summer, maybe, it was going to go on after that, maybe it was going to last forever, maybe it's going to end in a week… whatever the outcome, she felt good with him and she was going to take full advantage of this relationship.

She got out of bed, took a shower, thinking about last night, about kissing Terry… she had never felt that way before. She had never believed the descriptions made in the romance novels, but now, she could writer a novel base on the magnificent kiss she shared with Terry…

William had drove her and Annie home late last night. Candy was walking on clouds as she hugged her mother and her grandmother. She had bought clothes for them too.

As she got dressed with her beautiful clothes, she was signing and humming. She got to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast for her. Her grandmother was sitting at the table.

\- Good morning mommy! She said hugging her.

\- Good morning baby!

\- Nana! She said hugging her.

\- You're a happy camper, said her grandmother.

\- It's my first day at my new work at the castle…

\- How was your week end? Asked her grandmother.

\- It was wonderful! Annie and I had so much fun especially when we went shopping! William is so nice… I could've bought the whole store if I wanted to…

\- Well I hope it doesn't go to your head, said Maria.

\- Don't worry dear, said her mother, you've got a very good daughter…

\- I hope so…, said Maria.

\- Don't worry mom, when summer is over, I'm going to go back to school and start applying for colleges and scholarships…

While she was talking she was eating her cereals and drinking her orange juice. William sent a car with a driver to come and pick her up.

\- My ride is here, mom, bye! Bye nana!

Candy left and she got in the car. As she was going to the castle, she was thinking about Terry. She was thinking about her feelings. The song on the radio was playing:

 ** _Since I met you I begun to feel so strange  
Every time I speak your name that's funny  
You say that you are so helpless too  
That you don't know what to do_**

 _ **Each night I pray there will never come a day**_  
 _ **When you up and take your love away**_  
 _ **Say you feel the same way too**_  
 _ **And I wonder what it is I feel for you**_

 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [With you baby]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [Woo]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_

 _ **I don't need all those things that used to bring me joy**_  
 _ **You make me such a happy boy**_  
 _ **And honey you'll always be the only for me**_  
 _ **Meeting you was my destiny**_

 _ **You can be sure I will never let you down**_  
 _ **When you need me I'll be around**_  
 _ **And darling you'll always be**_  
 _ **The only for me**_  
 _ **Heaven made you specially**_

 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [With you baby]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [Woo]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **with you,**_  
 _ **With you**_

 _ **And darling you'll always be**_  
 _ **The only for me**_  
 _ **Heaven made you specially**_

 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [With you baby]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love [I wanna know now baby]**_  
 _ **Could it be I'm falling in love**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_  
 _ **With you**_

 _ **I walk around with my heart in my hands hey**_  
 _ **Walk the street as long as I can baby**_  
 _ **I used to sing fa fa fa fa**_  
 _ **But right now I feel so good I sing la la la la**_  
 _ **Once you get me up**_  
 _ **Won't let me down**_  
 _ **Just let this feeling carry me on**_  
 _ **Skip the beats with my heart girl**_

Candy listened to the song, thinking:

 _"_ _Am I falling in love with Terry? This is just my luck to fall for someone who's living in another country!" she thought_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Once upon a time, a young English boy was waking up on his warm and fluffy bed after a night of wonderful dreams. He woke up happy for the first time. For as long as he could remember, he was grumpy first thing in the morning, until he at least had his cup of tea and sometimes it doesn't work, he's grumpy all day. There must be a reason for his perkiness. The song playing on the radio in his room was, _"_ _Could it be I'm falling in love?"_. He listened to the song until the end and he asked himself.

 _"_ _Am I falling in love with you Candy? Up until last night, I was sure of one thing; that I was very attracted to you, but ever since we kissed… it's like it sealed your image to my brain…when I think of you I feel like my heart is going to fly… I've never felt like this for any girl, not even for Lizzie…" he thought_

He got out of bed, took his shower, singing:

 _"_ _Could it be I'm falling in love with you Freckles?"_

When he was done getting dressed and singing, he went downstairs to have breakfast. He found Archie in a good mood.

\- Hey dandy, said Terry.

\- Grandchester…

\- Did you score with Candy's friend last night?

\- I just made out with her… what about you? Candy...?

\- I don't kiss and tell…

\- Right! That would be a yes… She's in the office working.

\- She's here already?

\- Yes…

\- I wouldn't want to disturb her while she's working…

\- Especially with Uncle William training her himself…

\- I'll wait until she has a break, said Terry.

\- In the mean time, you want to go horse riding?

\- Sure, said Terry smiling, let me finish my breakfast.

The two boys finished their meal and they went to the stable, got horses and they went for a ride. They came back by lunch time starving.

Candy worked with William the whole morning. Candy liked learning new things, she was happy to be working with William.

\- It's lunch time, he said you have an hour break …

\- An hour? Thank you! Said Candy.

\- So let's start again around 1:30 pm.

\- Fine. Let's go have lunch...

Everybody was in the dining room. Aunt Elroy saw Candy and smiled to her. Candy approached her and gave her a hung. Eliza was stunned.

\- How are you doing, Candy? asked Aunt Elroy.

\- I'm fine

\- How's your first day at work?

\- Good, very interesting…

\- William is not making you work too hard?

\- No, he the nicest boss I've ever had!

\- Candy is a fast learner, said William smiling.

\- Too bad you have to work over the summer, said Eliza, we're going to have fun by the pool…

\- I'm sure you're proud of yourself, sitting on your ass, doing nothing, said Candy.

The others started laughing.

\- How dare you talk to me like that? Said Eliza furious.

\- Well you provoked her, Eliza, said Aunt Elroy, maybe a little work wouldn't be so bad for you...

\- What? Said Eliza.

\- William, do you think you can find job for your lazy nephews for the summer?

\- I'm sure, I can work something out, said William.

\- Eliza, you had to open your big mouth! Said Neil upset.

Eliza was sulking, looking at Candy with angry eyes. Candy looked at William.

\- But, I didn't mean to…, started Candy.

\- Don't worry about it, said Aunt Elroy, you set a good example for the others… You won't be getting any allowance money anymore, you're going to work for it.

\- What? Said Neil.

\- What's the point of making you work if we're still giving you money? You're going to slack on your jobs! Said Aunt Elroy, this way if you don't work, you don't get paid…

\- Great! Said Neil, damn you Eliza!

\- All right, let me go work thing out and I'll come and tell you what I've decide…, said William, Candy, you have another half an hour…

\- Thank you.

William left the room and Terry took Candy by the hand, and they went upstairs. Aunt Elroy looked at them smiling. Terry took her to his room.

\- What are we doing here? Said Candy.

\- Do I need to draw you a picture?

He leaned and took her lips in a fiery kiss.

\- I couldn't stop thinking about you, he said

\- I couldn't stop thinking about you , she said

They made out for about ten minutes.

\- I have to go back to work.

\- You still have a few minutes.

\- I know but I don't want everybody to know that I was here in your room kissing like there was no tomorrow…

\- But…

\- We can go somewhere after work and make out all we want…

\- Fine, said Terry smiling let's go out side see the others…

They went outside, after Candy went the washroom to freshen up. They found the others sulking because William was looking for jobs for them.

\- I can't believe mom and dad agreed with Uncle William! Said Neil

\- What? That you actually have to do something worth the allowance they give you every month? Said Alistair

\- Our family didn't get where they are by sitting on their behind, said Anthony, I think it's good to learn what if feels like to earn some money…

\- Eliza, said Archie, you're not talking?

\- Giving it's her big mouth that got us into this situation, said Neil.

\- That should teach you to be so rude, said Anthony, if you were nice, you wouldn't be forced to work during our summer holidays…

Eliza was just sulking. Candy and Terry came to sit with them. They started talking about other things. Then Candy went back to work.

\- I'll see you guys later, said Candy.

\- Bye baby, said Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Candy got to the office she found William looking for jobs for his nephews…

\- You're really doing this? Said Candy.

\- Yes, I am…

\- Eliza and Neil are not happy…

\- Those two have always been lazy…

\- I've worked since I was 14, because I didn't want to bother my mother for money. I knew she didn't have a lot of it…

 _"_ _Your mother would've had all the money in the world and all the comfort, if she wanted to" thought William.  
_  
\- You're a very generous girl, said William, and for your goodness, I'm going to let you chose the jobs for the gang…

\- Really?

\- Yes, here is the list of potential jobs the office just faxed me…

\- I get to play God, with their job choices? Coolie!

Candy looked at the list. There was all sort of different job, from blue collar jobs to white collar jobs!

\- Well at least they were spare the part where they had look and have interviews.

\- Since summer has already started, I thought we could skip that part, or they won't "conveniently" not find a job for the whole summer…

Candy looked at the list of jobs. She was smiling. She made the list of what she gave and to whom and gave it to William. He looked at the list and smiled.

\- You can be cruel too, he said.

\- Revenge is a plate best served cold…

On Candy's list; Alistair was going to be in the engineering department, Anthony was going to work in with the gardener on his roses, Archie was an intern in the legal department, Neil was at the factory doing general labour, Eliza, was going to help in the company's cafeteria and Terry was in charge of organising events in the community, which meant he was going to work at the castle a lot, with Candy.

\- I hope you and Terry are really going to work.

\- Of course, said Candy, I'm not a slacker, you know that.

\- All right, I trust you…, said William, you get the files ready for them and by the end if the day, everybody will know what they will have to do tomorrow…

Candy got to work and got everything ready. Then she worked on other things with William. When their work day was over, William went to give the gang their new summer jobs.

\- WHAT? Said Eliza, the cafeteria?

\- That's all that was available, said William, all the good summer jobs are gone now…

\- But… damn you Candy.

\- Enough Eliza, put a sock in it! If you had , we wouldn't be in this mess…

\- Mess? Said William, having a job handed to you on a silver platter, is a "mess"? You were spared the part of looking and interviewing. And millions of people around the world rely on this "mess" to live on, they pay rent, utilities, feed their children, buy them clothes… you should be more respectful Neil…

Neil looked down.

\- I'm sorry, he said.

\- The legal department, said Archie, cool…

\- Engineering, said Alistair, my dream!

\- Gardening, said Anthony smiling.

\- What did you get Grandchester, asked Neil

\- I get to organise charity events for the community …

\- Why didn't I get that? Said Eliza, or a job at our bank?

\- If you wanted to work at the bank, you should've applied when summer started, said William, but wait, that was not part of your summer plans! So you take what we give you!

Eliza was sulking and she went to her room to rant to her friends. The boys were happy about their job and were more or less looking forward to it. Candy got ready to leave.

\- The driver is going to take you…, said William.

\- No need…, said Candy.

\- I promised your mother that I was going to assure your transportation… when you're coming from my castle, I want to make sure you get home safely…

\- How can I argue with that? Said Candy, all right then…good bye William.

\- Bye Candy, see you tomorrow.

\- Bye guys! Said Candy.

Terry walked with Candy to the car.

\- You want some company? He said.

\- Yes, said Candy.

They both got in the car and left the castle. William was shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about Candy and Terry's relationship. If only she still had her boyfriend… but she would've break it off with him for Terry, he was sure about it. He could feel their love…

In the car, Terry was talking to Candy.

\- That was a very interesting job repartition, he said, did you have anything to do with it?

\- Why do you say that? She asked.

\- Your archenemy ending up in the cafeteria…

\- I swear that's all that was left, it was either that, or clean the stables…since I didn't want the horses to suffer the presence of that witch

\- You thought the company employee deserved her? I would've gone for the stables… imagining that slut cleaning the stables is priceless…

\- Well if she gets fired from the cafeteria, her only other option will be the stables…

\- I knew we were on the same page! Said Terry taking her lips.

They made out until they got to Candy's house.

\- Would you come with me to the movies tonight? Asked Terry.

\- I'll have to ask my mother, but yes, we can meet downtown…for a nice romantic movie.

\- I'll go for romantic movie…

\- Really…? And you intent to look at the movie… ?

\- Looking is part of my plans…

He kissed her again and she got out of the car. The car left and Candy got home and got dinner ready. Her mother and grandmother arrived a hour later and they asked her how was her day. Candy was very enthusiastic telling them about her job.

\- I'm happy you like it, said Maria not too please.

She had secretly hoped Candy would hate it… but she knew it was a long shot.

\- Yes, said her grandma looking at her daughter, you're going to learn so much new things.

\- And so much more money than at the diner! Mom, my back to school, I won't need any clothes, just the school supply! I can keep my money to take you on a trip next summer!

\- Candy, said Maria, it's not your job to take care of me…

\- Come on mom, you took care of me, I'm going to take care of you as soon as I earn enough money, you're not going to work anymore you're going to stay home and get pampered…

Candy hugged her mom and she went to call her friend. Dinner was ready and Maria got the table ready. Her mom was looking at her.

\- To think that you could've given your daughter everything she's ever wanted if you had accepted your lover's help.

\- He was not going to buy me out.

\- He made you a baby; it was his responsibility to take care of you!

\- Mom, we are not having this conversation! Said Maria leaving the kitchen.

Later in early evening, they all had supper. Then they did the dishes and Candy was allowed to go out.

\- Thank you mom, she said.

\- Remember your curfew…10 pm…

\- Mom, I'm going to the movies, can you make it 11 pm just in case?

\- Only, if the movie finishes after 10…

\- Thank you mom, said Candy, I'll see you later…

She left to go get her best friend Annie.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Once upon a time, a girl named Annie, woke up on cloud nine and got ready for a day of work. No matter what happened that day, she was in a very good mood. The night before, she had a make out session with the boy of her dreams… Archibald Cornwell, one of them rich kids, he was so handsome, so charming, so cute and he was a marvellous kisser. If she didn't kiss another guy for the rest of her life, she was going to be happy…

She had spent the day walking on clouds, waiting for the evening. They had decided the night before that they were going to go to the movies, more to have a dark place to make out then to watch the movie. There's a song that says: love in the beginning is sweet like candy… That was the stage she and Candy were in at the moment; the sweet stage…

She was now waiting for her date and for Candy. The later arrived first of course, she took the bus, her mother not wanting her to go out with them rich kids.

\- Hey you! Said Candy.

\- Hi! Said Annie

\- Still on cloud nine?

\- What do you think?

\- I feel like I'm floating on air…

\- Me too!

\- I had a great day at work…

\- Go ahead, rub it to my face, I'm only a waitress.

\- As a former waitress I can tell you that it's not as easy as it seems…

They burst out laughing.

\- The witch was making fun of me working and the Great Aunt asked William to get them jobs.

\- What?

\- Yes, and I was in charge of selecting the jobs.

\- I hope you put the witch in the stable so she clean up horse poop!

\- Terry told me the same thing! No, I put her in cafeteria…

\- Oh…

\- She hates it! And I'm sure she's going to get fired and end up in the stables…

They burst out laughing. The boys, Archie and Terry arrived with Alistair who was driving them.

\- Ok, said Alistair, I'll come back to pick you up after the movie.

\- You're not staying? Said Candy.

\- Are you kidding, without a date? Said Alistair, I think Anthony and I are going to play some video games… I just invented one…

\- Wow, said Candy, I'd like to see it…

\- I'll show you, said Alistair, ok, I'm off… bye guys! Have fun!

Terry and Archie where standing in front of the girls.

\- Ladies…, they both said.

\- Hello, said the girls.

Each boy took his date by the arm and they walked to the movie, they bought the tickets, popcorns, drinks, candies. They went to sit at the back of the theatre. They spent their time whispering, making out, eating, feeding each other, drinking … At the end of the movie, they didn't even remember the title of the movie…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once upon a time…**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"The end of the summer holidays"**_

The summer holidays were going on very well. Candy liked working for William. He had given her full power: she was organizing a lot of events, charity galas to help the orphans and less fortunate. Terry was working with her, since it was part of his job and he had learned a lot from Candy. Her compassion was contagious. His feelings for her were only growing. Candy loved him with all her heart and cherished every minutes she spent with him. She knew that Terry was only there for the summer. She had read story where young girls had spent the summer with a boy passing by with consequences… But Candy didn't want to think about the consequences. Terry was going to go back to England soon. America was his punishment… He would probably not come back to America. She was just a summer fling for him…But she felt so good with him! Summer fling or not, she was going to take advantage to the max…

Eliza to everybody's big surprise, did a good job at the cafeteria. She didn't want to become a stable girl…

To celebrate the end of the summer holidays, Andrew Enterprises organized a fair where the whole village was invited to have fun. The teens were particularly happy to spend time together.

The teens at the manor were happy to have fun in the village. Mrs. Reagan was not very happy.

\- William is making you work like slaves, now you're going to mix with people in the village?

\- Sarah, said the great-aunt, the children learned the value of working. Since they earned that money and it wasn't just given to them, they will spend it wisely. The fair is for them to have fun. Let them go and have fun with the kids their age from the village. It's fun and the summer holidays are over…

\- We can have a party here…

\- After if you want, but today, they deserve to have fun, for the good job they did. Especially Eliza…

\- My daughter working at the cafeteria!

Sarah was sulking. The teens went to the fair in town. There were a lot of people. Candy was with Annie and she met Tom and his girlfriend.

\- Candy…

\- Tom…

\- Wow! You're very elegant! You're wearing designer's jeans…living with the riches is practical! They buy you clothes worth more than your waitress salary…

Terry arrived and he put his arms around Candy's waist, from behind and kissed her on the neck.

\- Hello Freckles…

\- Hello English, said Candy smiling

She turned around and they kissed.

\- What are you doing?

\- Oh I was just saying hi to Tom. Remember him? My ex-boyfriend?

\- The one who dumped you because you wouldn't spread you legs?

Candy opened her mouth, surprised and she looked at Terry

\- You're stupid to have dumped her for that, said Terry, a girl like Candy is a girl to keep! But it's a good thing for me… whatever the conditions. Let's go sweetie, let's go for a rollercoaster ride…

\- All right, said Candy smiling, then let's go to the shooting booth, I want to win a teddy for you…

\- Really? Said Terry, I can't wait to see that…

They walked away and Tom was looking at them angry. He walked away with his girlfriend who was ashamed and not very happy.

\- Are you going out with me because I spread my legs? She asked angry.

\- Come on Sheila…

\- You go to hell Tom! She said leaving.

\- Sheila! Wait! Sheila! Said Tom running after her.

Archie arrived and he found Annie laughing.

\- Are you ok my kitten?

\- Archie…

\- What's so funny?

\- Nothing. It's a beautiful day today, that's all!

\- Come on; let's go on the rollercoaster…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry were talking while walking after the rollercoaster ride.

\- Are you sure it doesn't bother you that I want to wait?

\- Of course not… I wish I could make love to you, but since you want to wait, I respect that…

\- My mother had me out of wedlock… she was about to become a nun… she gave in to temptation and she had regretted it since… She's kind of bitter… I don't want to become like her…

\- I understand.

\- Thank you Terry…, she said smiling.

\- I'm not going to break up with you for that…

\- I'm sure that you've got a girlfriend waiting for you in England…

\- I'm not in England at the moment…

\- You're right, let's not talk about that anymore… come on; I want to win a teddy bear for you!

Everybody was having fun. Eliza had found Miguel flirting with lots of girls.

\- Hi Miguel, she said smiling.

\- Eliza…

\- You want to come for a walk with me?

\- I heard you work at the cafeteria.

\- Good news travel fast…

\- As a matter of fact! I'm proud of you! You know the value of working now… Daddy's little girl… who's working at the cafeteria for minimum wage salary!

Eliza thanked Candy in her head. She would never say it out loud to her. Miguel left his group of girls and took Eliza's hand and they went on the "Tunnel of love" to be able to make out at their ease…

Alistair was playing video games with Anthony; they were competing with other young boys.

Everybody was having fun like crazy, everybody was happy.

The party at the Andrew manor was not what Sarah expected. All the young people from the village were invited and they didn't have to dress up, so everybody was wearing jeans… All that because of that damn Candy! She looked like Rosemary, which maybe wasn't a coincidence… But she didn't want to think about it. Finding out that Candy was really a member of their family, was not in her priorities…

The manor was full of people; there was fruit punch, fruit salads… Daniel managed to steal a bottle of alcohol and mixed it with the fruit punch. He even did some jell-o with gin and vodka and he put it in the fruit salad… which made the youngsters have a little too much fun. Everything seemed beautiful. The dancing became very racy… the party was becoming a mini orgy, little by little…

Candy and Terry were in the rose garden, where they had kissed for the first time.

\- I'm going to miss you, when I leave.

\- I'm going to miss you too Terry. I'm going to miss your accent too…

They burst out laughing. They started kissing passionately and they couldn't stop. It was too good. A part of Candy was screaming her to stop, that she kept herself for marriage, but she shut it up, because nothing was more important than taking advantage of the moment of pleasure, troubling, intense and strange. The orgasm was wonderful…

The same thing happened with all the couples; recent ones, long time ones and sudden couples.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William came back from a business trip and he found his castle transformed in a real brothel! He got upset and he was disgusted. He looked around for his nephews and niece and for Candy. They were not in the room where the party happened. He went outside and thank God nobody was in the pool, he went to the pool house and he found some couples naked and asleep. But no trace of his nephews, niece or Candy and Terry. He went to the rosary and his heart broke when he saw Candy and Terry naked, in each other's arms…

\- Oh no! He said out loud.

Candy was a virgin and she wasn't sober, but drunk, she's going to regret that all her life… He went back to the castle and he found Alistair asleep in his room with everybody's car keys, preventing any drunk driving and accidents. He found Eliza in Miguel's arms… Anthony was also with a girl… Archie was with Annie…

\- Oh my God! What a mess!

The youngsters who had spent the summer working had just reduced to nothing William's effort to make them responsible beings. A night of drinking… but he saw fruit punch and the fruit salad. He tasted the punch…

\- The idiots! He said angry.

The great aunt and Sarah had left them alone, and this was the results. The awakening is going to be rude… He went to his room to sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was having a splitting headache and she couldn't open her eyes. The sun was already shinning, it must be very late and she had to wake up… She finally opened her eyes and sat down. She realized that she was naked next to…

\- Terry?!

This last one moved and opened his eyes.

\- What?!

\- Oh my God! She said standing up, oh my God! Tell me we didn't do anything, tell me that please!

\- I don't know… but we're both naked so I'll say that…

\- Don't say it! Said Candy looking for her clothes to get dressed.

\- Candy…

\- Don't talk to me! You've done enough!

\- But we were a little drunk…

\- You slept with me and I don't remember!

\- We can't be sure…

\- Oh I'm sure! Said Candy angry, oh my God! How awful!

\- Candy…

\- I have to go back home! My mother is going to kill me!

She took her stuff and she ran out of the rose garden and she got out of the property to go back home. She arrived there and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She cried for a long time. She locked herself in her room and refused to come out. That's not how she imagined her first time… she had no memory!

Annie went back to her house a little puzzled. What had she done? Booze was a terrible thing! It made you do thing without your will. She had a hangover and she felt really bad.

William, after everybody left, had a speech about how disappointed he was by their behavior. He scolded Terry.

\- When I took you in for the summer holidays, it wasn't to sleep with my protégée…

\- We'd all had too much to drink… I didn't want to do it… Candy wanted to wait… I don't know what happened…honestly, I didn't want to do it… especially since I don't remember it…

\- Are you at least sure, that it happened? Said Archie.

\- No…

\- Oh damn it! Said William angry, who put the booze in the punch?

Everybody turned to Daniel.

\- What?

\- You're the only one capable of doing something like that, said Alistair.

\- Well…I just wanted to have a little fun…

\- You son of a bitch! Said Terry punching him, you're a moron! Candy didn't deserve that!

\- Oh the pious hypocrite fu*cked, so what? Said Eliza.

\- So what? Said William angry, she wanted to keep herself for her wedding night!

\- Yeah Eliza, not everybody is a big fat slut like you! Said Anthony.

Eliza opened her mouth, but closed it. She really had nothing to say. Terry punched Daniel again and William let him do it. Poor Candy… he should go see her.

\- Terry, that's enough, said William, it's not going to erase what happened to Candy… I'm going to go see her.

\- Can I come? Asked Terry.

\- No.

\- I want to see her… to apologise…

\- You can stay in the car and if she wants to see you, I'll tell you.

William's cell phone started ringing.

\- Hello?

\- William?

\- Maria…

\- What have you done to my daughter? She can't stop crying…

\- Maria, I wasn't there… I just arrived this morning… I want to come and see her.

\- No!

\- I have to see her Maria, you can't stop me…

\- I trusted you with my daughter…and now she comes back in tears?!

\- I'm coming Maria, said William hanging up.

He looked at Terry.

\- Let's go Terrence.

They got out of the castle. William took his Mercedes to go at Candy's. During the ride, Terry was feeling too bad, so guilty, even if it wasn't technically his fault. Damn Daniel Reagan!

Candy was in her room when she heard William's car outside. A few moments later, she heard voices then there was a knock on her door.

\- Come in! Said Candy.

William came in. Candy was sitting on the bed and she looked at him. Then she ran into his arms crying.

\- Forgive me Candy, forgive me…

\- Why?

\- I wasn't able to protect you, like I promised your mother…

\- It's not your fault…

\- Daniel put the booze in the punch, the fruit salad, and even the jell-o...

\- Oh my God!

\- You were not in your normal state… Terry either.

\- Terry, I know it's not his fault, but I'm so angry! I don't remember anything! If it was good or not, if it hurt or not…oh my God! I was keeping myself for my wedding night!

\- I know Candy…everything is going to be all right. It's not the end of the world…

\- Not yet…

\- Terry wants to see you…

\- No.

\- He's waiting in the car…he feels really bad.

\- I like him… at least I know him…it's not some random guy… but no. I don't want to see him.

\- He's leaving later to go back to England. You won't see him anymore…

\- I don't want to see him anymore… it's stronger than me. Say good bye to him for me…

\- Candy you might regret it. At least say goodbye to him…

\- All right, since you're insisting…

Candy got out of the room and she went outside. Terry was sitting in the car and he got out to meet her. She got near the car. He was so handsome and he looked abashed.

\- Candy… I'm sorry… forgive me.

\- It's not your fault.

\- But you can't forgive me right?

\- As a matter of fact, I'm not in any state to forgive… I'm too angry…

\- It's like I'm a bad luck charm with girls… first Lizzie, now you…

\- You're still young Terry and me too… it was a summer fling which ended on a bad note, unfortunately…

\- I'm happy to have met you…

\- I'm sorry, I can't say the same, said Candy leaving in tears.

She went back to her room. William left with Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Terry was driven to the Chicago airport of O'Hare to take the plane for England. The whole band, aside from Daniel, took him to the airport and was trying to cheer him up.

\- Thank you guys, said Terry, I spent a great summer holidays with you.

\- So did we, said Alistair, good luck Terry!

\- Thank you! William, thank you for everything!

\- Good bye Terry…

\- Eliza…

This last one to everybody's surprise put a big one on Terry! She kissed him for a while…

\- I had to try! You kiss like a god! She said smiling, good bye!

Terry still surprised, turned around to leave… William shook his head. Anthony looked at her…

\- Sluttier than you, you die! He said.

\- I can kiss you too if you want…

\- Leave me alone!

The gang went back home a little sad, without Terry.

\- What about you Archie, said William, are you ok with Annie? She's not upset?

\- With Annie?

\- Yes, you were with her…

\- What? I woke up alone…

\- Naked…

\- But alone…

\- What did you think? That you were so drunk you did it with yourself? Said Alistair laughing.

\- No, said Archie… I was with Annie? Oh my God!

He took his cell phone and called Annie who of course, was not answering …

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie was on the phone with Candy and talking to her, they were consoling each other. The most beautiful summer of their lives was transformed in a nightmare, when they woke up naked and had lost their virginity…

The summer holidays was over…it was back to school soon and the only positive thing in this story was that they were going to have very beautiful clothes in school.

Once upon a time, two young girls abruptly came back to reality…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"Back to school"**_

Once upon a time, a young boy was coming back from the United States, where he had spent the summer holidays as a punishment. He had been a very bad boy, his girlfriend of the moment ended up at the hospital. America as a punishment? It could've been worst. He had fun there until the day before his departure when everything went to hell with the local girl he was dating… he didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to see him anymore and he had accepted the horrible situation. He missed her so much. He had never felt so good with a girl. Despite the fact that he wasn't sleeping with her, he wanted to spend all his time with her, it was that simple. He didn't remember their night together, that famous night when he took her virginity…

He was in his bedroom, in his father's castle, when they butler came to tell him that he had a visitor.

\- Miss Barrington, Master Terrence, said the butler.

\- I'm coming, said Terry.

He wanted to see her so much, giving that he was responsible for her accident. He went downstairs in the living room and he ran to hug her hard.

\- Lizzie!

Her leg and her arm were still in a cast. He looked for her lips and he kissed her tenderly.

\- I've missed you Lizzie!

\- I've missed you too, Terrence.

They went to sit on the couch.

\- So how was America in your little town?

\- It was… not bad in fact…

\- Did you go out with girls?

\- One girl only…

\- Oh…

\- Your parents made me understand that they didn't want us together anymore.

\- My parents don't control my life. I love you Terry… Are you going to stay in touch with the girl?

\- No…

He had an absent face saying that.

\- It was only a summer fling...

\- With a little country bumpkin ? Damn her! She got my Terry!

\- It's over Lizzie… I won't see her ever again…

\- Good! Because you're mine!

Terry looked at her.

\- I want you Terry, I've missed you so much…

\- Lizzie, I don't think it's a good idea for us to start over where we left off…

\- And why not…?

\- I have to think about my future…

\- America didn't make you think? Oh yeah, you were banging a little country bumpkin!

\- It wasn't like that at all, Lizzie. Your parents were right. Let's take a break… I have to think about my future…

\- Terry…

\- The accident made me grow up. I almost killed you!

\- But you didn't kill me…everything is fine…

\- No everything is not fine! I just came back from America , from my punishment, because of the car accident… I want to move on… I don't want to go back to my starting point…

\- You're dumping me for good aren't you?

\- Not for good… but for the moment…

\- Ok then… can you make love to me one last time?

\- Lizzie…

\- You owe me that much…

Terry looked at her. He carried her in his arms to take her to the bedroom and they made love for the last time…

 **oOo**

After dinner that evening, the duke was talking to his son in one of the living rooms. They were having tea.

\- So Terrence that stay in America made you think a little about your future?

\- A little…

\- I heard you were taking care of charity cases…

\- Yes, it was really fun to make good around me…

\- You also had fun with girls I hope…

\- I dated one girl, if you want to know.

\- One girl only? What happened to Terrence Grandchester the womanizer?

\- She was special…

\- More special than Lizzie Barrington?

\- Dad…

\- Terry…

\- Yes… well at leat, I thought so… it's over. It was only for the summer holidays…

\- At least your punishment wasn't too painful… did you think about your future?

\- Yes… you're not going to like it…

\- Why?

\- I want to go spend some time with mum…

\- In Los Angeles?

\- Yes…

\- You're going to try to become an actor?

\- If I don't try, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering if I could've made it…

\- I suppose I can't prevent you from realizing your dream… I tried with your mother but she wanted to become an actress more than anything in the world and I had my obligations with the nobility…

\- You're going to let me go?

\- I'm going to let you realize your dream... but don't forget, you're my heir. The day I wont be here anymore… you will have to take my place.

\- Dad, you've got long years ahead of you before I take your place… you're strong and in good health.

\- All right son. Go to Los Angeles. The house would be quieter without you and the ramblings of your step mother…

\- Thanks dad.

\- What about Lizzie? You don't love her anymore?

\- I'm going to think about my future before I think about girl, I have all my time for that.

\- Hum, America made you think like that… or was it the girl who was more important than Lizzie?

\- It doesn't matter… thanks dad.

\- It's your mum who's going to be happy. She was mad at me when she learned that I had sent you at William Andrew's instead of at her place…

Terry burst out laughing. The duke took care of the formalities for his son's trip and the latter didn't take long to fly to Los Angeles… to join his mother and try to become an actor.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back to school was always an event in all the schools in the world. Everybody wanted to talk about their summer vacations, everybody wanted to show the new clothes they bought with the fruit of their labour.

Candy and Annie had put away the last day of their summer holiday and they resumed their normal lives. It was their last year of school, then they were going to go to Chicago for college and adult 's mother to her big surprise, didn't bother her after the summer vacations. She seemed happy to see that Candy and Terry's relationship ended in a bad way. Candy would never understand her mother… she sometimes, had weird reactions.

Candy would see William not very often. He was always very nice with her, but he understood that she needed some space, after what had happened. She had gone back to her waitressing job and one afternoon, she was surprised to see:

\- Anthony!

\- Hi Candy!

\- Hi…

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine, what about you?

\- I'm fine thank you. I wanted to get some news…

\- That's nice…

\- You could've continued working for Uncle William…

\- I think I would've killed Daniel if I had seen him again.

\- You're too sweet for that…

\- I was keeping myself for my marriage…

\- You're a really good girl Candy, you know that?

\- Thank you Anthony… I like you too…

\- But…

\- There's a rumour in the village

\- What rumour?

\- That I'm the illegitimate daughter of your grandfather…

\- Oh… that's why Uncle William forbade us from hitting on you, to the exception of Terry…

\- Really?

\- Yes… he didn't want us to go out with our… aunt! Oh my God!

\- It's only a rumour…

\- You really think so? How does your mother behave with Uncle William?

\- They always look like they're whispering…and they stop talking when I arrive… Oh my God! I've never paid attention! It must be true, for him to forbid you from hitting on me…!

\- I'm going to order something before you get yelled at…

\- All right…

\- I would like a hot dog and a coke…

\- All right. I'll be right back. I'm going to take my break and a talk with you a little…

Candy and Anthony became very close. He would come to see her and walk with her back home after work. One day Daniel saw them together and he went to tell Uncle William about it that evening at the dinner table.

\- So Anthony, looks like you're spending a lot of time with Candy, lately…

Anthony gave Daniel the look.

\- Is that true? Asked Eliza.

\- I simply go ask if she's fine, said Anthony.

\- You should stay away from that girl Anthony, said Sarah.

\- Why? I like her…

\- You can't get close to her, said aunt Elroy.

\- You mean that I shouldn't hit on her, great aunt?

\- What? But…

\- I've heard the rumours… you should put an end to it.

\- What rumours? Asked Daniel.

\- It's none of your business, said Sarah.

\- It's the family secret, said Anthony.

\- You know what he's talking about? Asked Archie to his brother.

\- He's talking about the rumour that says that Candy is the illegitimate daughter of grandfather, said Alistair.

\- What? Said Archie.

\- Alistair! Said Sarah.

\- It's true? Candy is our… aunt? Said Eliza.

\- Yes, said William.

\- Oh my God! Said Daniel ashamed, she's family?

\- You have a weird face, said Archie, you were dreaming about her didn't you?

Daniel became bright as red. William shook his head.

After that, Anthony went to see Candy every single day. And every day he would try to convince her to come and live with them at the castle and every day she would refuse.

Annie and Archie's relationship was no better. Annie didn't want to hear about Archie, she has stopped dreaming. She concentrated on her studies and her future stylist career.

Life continued for Candy she thought that everything was going to be fine until one nice morning, she woke up with nausea…

Once upon a time, a young girl was damning life for its injustice…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"In family…"**_

Once upon a time, there was an actor full of talent, called Terrence Grandchester. He had gone to Hollywood a few years earlier to live with his mother, the great actress, Oscar winner, Eleonor Baker. Thanks to his mother's relations, he was able to get a role in a movie. It was the role of the King of France in the movie version of King Lear, which had launched his career. He got the role of Romeo in the movie version of "Romeo and Juliet", which earned him an Oscar nomination. He wasn't Eleaonor Baker's baby anymore, he had proven that he had talent and that his mother, aside from giving birth to him, had nothing to do with his flourishing career, well, she did give him her genes, without a doubt. Terrence Grandchester won the Oscar for best actor. He was now established in Hollywood. He had his own villa in Bel Air. He was now a wanted actor and his fee had raised considerably. But he was helping small productions by taking a lower salary and his name attracted crowds, so he always ended up with more money then he expected. He was good looking, he had a natural charm and as soon as he was on screen, everybody was charmed. He wasn't married and of course he needed company sometimes. His co-star from "Romeo and Juliet", Susanna Marlowe was stuck to him. They slept together from time to time.

He had a big project, the story of a man who started from scratch, who had a hard life and who ended up making it by making sacrificed to the mas. The young boy who was rebelling againt the world. He had a difficult life, he had a difficult childhood. His mother had married a man who was strict who had send him to boarding school and when he'd come back, he would act out just to piss off his stepfather… he had based it on his childhood and his teen years. The producers were looking for a young boy who looked like him, Terrence Grandchester… which complicated things, because those who were good, didn't look like Terry and those who looked like him, were lousy actors!

Since they were going to shoot in England, Terry was happy to be back in his home country. He spent a lot of time in his family castle with his family, where the reporters were camping in front of the gate of the castle.

\- There is no way of sending those reporters away? Asked the duchess.

\- What's bothering you, said the duke, is that all the attention is for Terrence.

\- My brother, the Oscar winner! Said Julie his little sister smiling, my popularity just jumped in school, thank you Terry!

She jumped in his arms. Terry hugged her back.

\- Can I ask you something? Asked Julie.

\- You want an autograph session?

\- Yes! And I also want you to come to the May Festival. There's going to be a play…

\- I don't know if I'll have the time… I have to audition young boys… I'm looking for someone that looks like me and not only physically.

\- He's got to be as arrogant as you? Asked his brother.

\- Shut up Junior! Said Terry laughing.

\- You're looking for a teen who not only looks like you, but who also has talent? Asked Julie.

\- Which is impossible, said his other sister Tanya, you're one of a kind Terry!

\- I'm not so sure about that, said Julie.

\- Julie? Said Terry, you've got something to tell me?

\- Maybe, I shouldn't say anything, continue Julie.

\- Julie, if I don't find any body, I would have to chose the boy who looks the most like me and pay for his acting classes.

\- Well, there's this boy at school, who reminds me of you…

\- How?

\- Well…he's got long hair… even the same eye color, even the way he talks reminds me of you!

\- Really? And how is that going to help me? There are a lot of young boys who look like me…only, they're not actors…

\- Ok, I understand… but this one is in the school play…

\- Ah!

\- I know…

\- He's good?

\- I suppose that we will have to see, if you come to the May Festival…

\- Julie…

\- You can count it as part of your reseach… you've got nothing to lose… you're going to spend some time with me.

\- … and your friends…

\- Aren't an old student of St. Paul?

\- Yes…

\- So?

\- I don't promise you anything, but we'll see.

\- All right…, said Julie smiling.

The duke listened to the discussion with a smile. He was happy to see his son and happy to see his other children get along with Terry. His wife had tried to tell him that he didn't like it.

\- Listen Mellicent, we won't always be there. They are my children and when we wont be there anymore, they will have to count on each other and support each other. They're a family, they have to be united. Terrence is my son and his brother and his sisters love him… stop your animosity…

The duchess had nothing to say… Terrence was a Grandchester, he was the duke's heir, because he was the eldest son…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was discouraged. The auditions were going really bad, the actor were more horrible one after another. He was starting to get a headache! But the auditions was for young actors who looked like Terrence Grandchester… not for potential actors… and when they were asked to read a role, it was a disaster…

\- Robert, I'm going to go… I have a headache and I'm going to go and relax at the May Festival at St. Paul Academy, with my little sister.

\- Your little sister? All right… go. Tomorrow, we will need to make a decision, otherwise the production is going to be delayed.

\- I'm going to think about it tonight… we will have to chose the one that looke the most like me and pay for his acting classes.

\- More fees…

\- I'll take care of it! We need someone who looks like me…

\- There's still enough money in the budget at the moment… and you're helping by living at your father's … I know some who would've wanted a luxury suite at the Ritz…

\- You're lucky I miss my family, said Terry smiling, my love for my father and my brother and sisters is stronger than my animosity for my step monster… See you tomorrow, call me if there's anything new.

Terry went back home to change. He found Susanna Marlowe, very elegant and with perfect hair, waiting for him in one of the living rooms.

\- Terry, darling! She said running to him.

She put her arms around his neck and her lips on his and kissed him…

Terry pushed her away, gently.

\- Susanna, what a nice surprise!

\- Honey! I've missed you!

\- What are you doing here?

\- I came to see you, honey, you were not at the hotel.

\- As a matter of fact, I'm with my family, I miss my family.

\- I thought you were going to be in our suite.

\- I have to go to my little sister school party, said Terry avoiding the subject.

\- Your little sister?

\- Yes, I promised her…

\- Oh ok. I'll come with you.

\- The rest of my family has already left… I'm going to get change.

\- You want me to come with you? Since we're alone.

\- Non, I'm already late… wait for me here…

Terry left before Susanna insisted. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He put on some sunglasses and he went to join Susanna downstairs and they went together to St. Paul College.

There were a lot of people. The students, the parents, the family members. There was also some music playing and it was time for the school play.

\- Terry! Said Julie running to him, finally! The others were starting to think that I was a liar! The play is about to start! Come quick! Oh… Susanna Marlowe? Hello! My friends are going to be disappointed…

\- Let's go seat down…

\- I didn't know you were bringing someone…

\- She came at the last minute and she invited herself…

\- It should be ok, let's go…

She took Terry and Susanna to the first row, so Terry could see the famous actor.

Everybody was looking at Terry and whispering. They had a movie star with his girlfriend, two movie stars! Julie had to go sit else where, since Terry was with Susanna. She wasn't very happy, but she was happy that Terry came… the lights went off…

The play started and Terry looked with pleasure those young people who were trying to act,but when the one Julie was talking about, the main actor entered the scene… he was breath taken by his talent. He was tall, brown haired and he was a natural, he won't need any acting classes! They had found the rare pearl!

Susanna turned to Terry and she said:

\- He absolutely magnificent that kid! And he looks like you! He would be perfect for the role!

\- As a matter of fact… that's the only reason I came here, my little sister told me about this boy who had the main role and who also looked like me…

\- All those in the audition looke a little like you… but this one, it's almost unreel! He's like your clone!

\- I don't know where he comes from… but he's going to be in our movie!

\- You'll need his parents permission…

The play was over and there was a thunder of applauds. The main actor came forward and the teacher introduced him:

\- And in the main role, the very talented, Marcus Williams!

There was some cheering and lauder applauds. The young man came forward and he bowed.

When the presentations were over, the actors left the scene.

Terry stood up and said to Susanna:

\- Let'a go see that boy…

They went backstage under the amazed looks of people who were recognizing them. They asked around and they showed them where Marcus Williams was. The young boy was in a room and he was looking out the window and he seemed a thousand miles away from there…

Terry looked at him, he knocked on the door, which was open…

\- Can we come in? Asked Terry.

\- What do you want!? Asked Marcus with insolence.

\- Whoa! Said Terry, calm down my boy…

\- I'm not your boy! Leave me alone!

\- You can turn around when I'm talking to you!

The young boy turned around against his will. He saw Terrence Grandchester and Susanna Marlowe.

\- What the hell are you doing here? He said unimpressed.

\- I saw you on stage…, started Terry.

\- Oh yeah? And so what?

\- You've got a lot of talent… I'm looking for a young man for my next movie… and I think you could be that actor…

\- Really?! I'm not interested! You get lost!

Marcus left the room passing in front of Terry and a surprise Susanna, slamming the door behind him!

\- What a snotty nosed kid! Said Susanna.

\- He's perfect! That's the attitude I had at his age! I need him!

\- Terry, he just blew us off…

\- You don't know me Susanna. I never back down in front of difficulties to reach my goaol! Come on! We've got some work to do…

Once upon a time, an actor named Terrence Grandchester, who had found the child prodigy, who didn't want to hear anything. He had some work ahead of him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Once upon a time there was a young woman named Candice. She lived in a villa in Chicago and she was taking care of charity cases. It was her favorite occupation, taking care of the less fortunate and find a solution to their problems. She would literally go in the streets of Chicago and pick up homeless children sleeping in the streets and would give them a roof over their heads. Sometimes, she was able to pull from the streets youngsters who were in a prostitution rings. What she did was sometimes dangerous. But she didn't want to stop. Sometimes she was getting attacked. Her big brother, William, was doing his best to protect you, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

\- Candy, please… I promised your mother that I will look after you…

\- She finally accepted your help and she finally let me breathe… it feels good to be here and free of my movements… and William, you've helped me in a way…

\- I'm your brother…

\- I know… all the rumours in the village were true… I'm your father's daughter… My mother who was on the verge of becoming a nun got pregnant with me… I understand better why she was so bitter… after what happened to me, I had to leave Lakewood… it was all possible because of you…

 _She went to see William the day the day she woke up with nausea…_

 _\- Candy? Said William surprised, what are you doing here so early in the morning?_

 _\- Oh William! She said jumping into his arms…_

 _\- Candy? What's going on?_

 _\- I think I'm pregnant…_

 _\- Oh my God! It's going to be fine, I'm going to take care of you… little sister._

 _\- The rumours are true, aren't they? I'm your father's daughter?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- And I'm bringing shame to the family…_

 _\- It's not your fault…_

 _\- I don't want the family to be dragged to the mud… no one must know…_

 _\- Don't worry. I'll take care of everything_

 _And that's what he did… he managed to make Candy's mother believe that she was going to study in a special school in Chicago… he arranged for her to have a private tutor and she was able to do all her exams necessary for her high school diploma. She was living in one of the villas, where other family members never went. She had disappeared of the circulation and severed all the ties with her past. William helped her with the child and he gave her access to her heritage… That's how Candy used her money to help the children of the streets…_

 _She came back to reality._

\- I will never thank you enough…

\- You don't need to thank me honey… I love you

\- I love you too William…

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Candice, who was helping the children of the streets, but something was missing in her life, she was missing the love of a man…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Once Upon a Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The summer job"**_

Once Upon a Time, there was a young man named Marcus, who was in boarding school and he hated it! He wished he could stay with his family and see them every day when he came back from school. He wanted to do his homework and ask his family for help, not be in a dorm room in a sordid school in London. He had been on stage and he had felt alive. The end of the play was a brutal return to the disappointing reality… He missed his family and they hadn't come to the May Festival! His mother promised she would come and he was expecting her! She probably had another urgent matter, once again, as usual! He always came second to her, after the homeless children. But he couldn't be jealous of children who didn't have anything… he had a roof over his head and all the clothes he needed, all the electronic gadgets which allowed him not to be bored. He had game consoles and he would play with his friends. He had studied his role, because he wanted his mother to be proud of him, even if she didn't care about show business, she took care of homeless children, the rest of the world didn't matter to her, him included… Fortunately, he had his friends. After having fun on stage, a couple had come to see him… he blew them off, because he was so angry his mother hadn't come.

One of his friends, name Leo, who was the son of a diplomat, came to see him.

\- Hey dude! You were magnificent on stage!

\- Yeah…

\- Aren't you supposed to be happier?

\- My mother didn't come…

\- Oh… did she call you?

\- A last minute emergency, as usual!

\- Listen buddy, don't let that ruin your life. You mother loves you, you know that right? She probably have a good reason for not showing up…

\- As usual… she doesn't like showbiz and everything that has do to with the theatre… that's probably why she didn't come to see me on stage…

\- The day she'll see you on stage, she's going to be proud…

\- She will never come to see me for that…

\- So become an actor, in a big production, that way she would be forced to see you on the big screen…

\- Yeah right! And If I win the Oscar for best actor she's going to be forced to admit that being an actor is not that bad?! He said ironically.

\- It could be a way to get her attention on what you like…

\- There's a guy who came earlier to ask me if I wanted to be in his movie, and I told him to get lost…

\- Very funny…

\- I'm not kidding…

\- What? You know who it was?

\- I don't know, I didn't really looked at him…

\- Why don't you look for him?

\- What for?

\- Well, if he's serious, it could be a way for you to show your mother…

Marcus remained silent. The conversation which started as a joke and irony was becoming serious, all of a sudden…

\- You really think I could do it?

\- If the guy is serious, why not?

\- Maybe it's for a porn…

\- They don't look for minors for that… You really don't know who it was? He didn't give you his business card or his name?

\- I was busy blowing him off… I don't remember…

\- Would you recognize him if you see him?

\- I suppose…

\- Then, let's look for him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was with his family at their table. Julie arrive to sit next to her brother.

\- So? Did you see him? What do you think?

\- I need him for my movie, said Terry.

\- But he blew us off, said Susanna.

\- Oh…sorry, said Julie, he clearly told you that he wasn't interested?

\- He was crystal clear, said Terry.

\- You're giving up?

\- Of course not! That boy is perfect! I need him…

\- How do you expect to convince him?

\- I'll find a way, said Terry.

\- Offer him a lot of money, he wont say no…

\- He's here in St. Paul, a private school, he doesn't need money, Susanna.

\- Well rich or not, everybody needs money…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Marcus and Leo were with his family. He stood up with his friend to see some girls, they found girls looking at someone at a table…

\- Hi girls! What are you looking at? Asked Marcus.

\- Over there! Said one of the girls named Libby, isn't he just gorgeous?

\- Who is it? Asked Leo.

\- Terrence Grandchester! He used to be a student here! I wish I was here during his time! Said Libby, he's handsome like a god!

\- Who is that Grandchester? Asked Marcus.

\- Are you kidding me? He's only the biggest actor of his generation! You don't know him? He's Julie Grandchster's big brother!

Leo and Marcus looked at the actor…

\- It is him, said Leo, he looks better in person… and he reminds me of someone…

\- Oh…, said Marcus.

\- What?

\- That's the dude...

\- What dude?

\- The one who wanted me to make a movie with him?

\- What? Said Leo, you blew off Terrence Grandchester?! Are you insane?

\- Marcus, said Libby, Terrence Grandchester wants you for his movie and you said " bullsh*t"?

\- I was in a mad mood… my mother didn't come…

\- Oh… the baby wants his mummy? Boo freaking hoo! Said Libby.

\- Poor little thing, said Leo.

\- That's enough! Said Marcus angry.

\- Go! Said Leo, tell him you accept his offer… you want your mother to take you seriously and support you in your choice, don't you? You go for it!

\- All right! I'm going, said Marcus, I hope he's not going to blow me off…

\- Good luck, said Leo, be positive!

Marcus looked at Terrence Grandchester, he looked at him very well and he felt all funny… he approached him…

Terry was talking to his family, when he heard a voice…

\- Excuse-me…

Everybody at the table stopped talking and turned to Marcus.

\- I…I would like to… apologise.

\- You were in a bad mood? Said Terry.

\- Something like that… my family didn't come.

\- I'm sorry about that…I'm sure they regret not seeing you on stage…

\- Exactly… that what I wanted to talk to you about your offer… if it's serious, to see me on the big screen would get their attention…

\- That's a little drastic, said Terry.

\- I know someone who took their father's new Rolls Royce for a joyride, just to get his father's attention, said the duke.

\- Making a movie, is not that bad, said Julie smiling.

\- All right! I get it! Said Terry.

He stood up to walk with Marcus.

\- Let's go for a walk…

\- All right…

Leo and the girls and a lot of other students were looking at them stunned…

\- I will need your parent's authorization, or from the person responsible for you…

\- I'll get it, don't worry.

\- Very well, are you ready to spend the summer filming a movie instead of going to see your family?

\- Absolutely! I'm sure my family fill find a way to not spend time with me…

\- I'm sure that's not true…

\- My mother didn't come…

\- That's what hurt you the most… All right ! You want to impress her on the big screen… this is not a game, there's going to be discipline, you're going to behave like the kid you are… no party, no booze.

\- Why is that important to you? I don't have a father! Everybody doesn't give a dam about me!

\- Well I'm going to care about you! During the filming, you're going to be under my responsibility and there is no way I want to be responsible if you screw up… You've got talent… don't waste it… this movie is going to be a blockbuster, don't let it go to your head… I don't want you to be seduced by Hollywood's glamorous life…

\- I won't need an agent?

\- I'll take care of it, don't worry…

Terry felt the need to protect this young man who strangely looked so much like him. He felt like he understood him. Marcus was also feeling good with Terry. He felt like they understood each other without having to say it… it was the beginning of a great friendship…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in Calcutta with her organization. She had managed to rescue a lot of abandoned children form the streets. Most of them were orphans. The girls would become prostitutes very young and the little boys would become beggars, pretending to be blind, sent by men without scruples, who didn't hesitate to make the children really blind so they would look more real. Candy and her organization were fighting to get those children off the streets. She had managed to find a family for some of them, and they were adopted by American families.

She was in her office, and she was trying to call her son, but his cellphone was off. She left him a message…

\- Honey, I'm sorry… I had a conference with Unicef… and a lot of work with the children in India… I know you're probably going to think that I'm playing Mother Teresa instead of coming to my son's May Festival to see your play… Baby, know that I'm proud of you, even if I wasn't able to come… I will come to see you as soon as I get some free time…

She knew her son was going to be disappointed. But she rather throw herself completely into her work… she loved her son more than life itself, but he reminded her of his father… She could've contacted him and tell him the news… But, he never contacted her either, even to say just hello and then he became an actor. She had stopped caring about movies, like everybody did, just so she won't get any news on Terry, it hurt too much. She wished he would've contacted her; he would've encouraged her, or called her even just once. She was too proud to contact him first, even if she had all the rights to do it. If William wasn't in her life… If William wasn't in her life, she probably wouldn't had been involved with Terry… She wouldn't have gotten pregnant and all her projects for her future wouldn't have been ruined. She wished she didn't take after her mother, getting pregnant out of wedlock by a man who was inaccessible… But she knew that if she had wanted, she would've contacted Terry… Terry… her heart was still beating every time she thought about him, she thought that in time it would stop, but she had had his baby… which only reinforced her feelings for him. Her mother was also in love with her father and she had spent her life alone, heartbroken… she was cursed to finished like her mother… a woman who was helping other but who was bitter and who was also avoiding her own child because he reminded her of her relationship with his father. Of all the things she thought she would've taken after her mother…

Her son called her back a few hours later.

\- Mum?

\- Baby…. You forgive me?

\- Of course mum…

\- You want to come and join me for the summer holidays?

\- No… I have a job…

\- A job? What kind of job? Where?

\- I'm… going to be a waiter in a restaurant, he lied.

\- All right… it's good to work! My first job was also as a waitress in a bistro… I'm happy you're following into my footsteps… I'm proud of you…

Marcus, didn't like lying to his mother, but he had no choice… he couldn't tell his mother the truth…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The summer holiday went on fine for Marcus. He was shooting the movie in London and Los Angeles with Terrence Grandchester. Getting the permission was easy.

William was his guardian and he had allowed him to make the movie.

\- You won't tell mum?

\- I'm sure she won't hear me if I tell her…

\- If you're telling her about the movie, she's going to ear you, believe me! She hates showbiz!

\- So why are you doing the movie?

\- To show her that if I make a movie, I'm not worst than the rest of the actors out there… Do you know why she doesn't like actors?

\- You'll have to ask her… she's not interested in showbiz, that's all, she likes the lost causes of homeless children…

\- You don't need to tell me that…

\- She always makes sur you have everything you need.

\- Except for her presence! I love the theatre! I want to be an actor and I can't even talk about it with her!

\- Listen, buddy… make your movie, then she will be forced to confront you…

\- All right… I hope this works…

\- It's going to work, said William smiling.

\- Thank you uncle William…

That's how he got the permission to make a movie with Terrence Grandchester during the summer holidays with the blessing of his uncle William.

Working with Terrence Grandchester turns out to be very fun, it seems so natural for him. The shooting went on very fast since they almost never had to reshoot a scene with both main actors, which was perfect for Marcus who had to go back to school in September. He had finished all of his scenes just in time for back to school. Terrence had insisted with the producers that everything get done in that time frame.

\- There you go! Just in time for back to school! Said Terry.

Marcus seemed a little sad.

\- Yeah…

\- I can assure you that the movie is going to be a cracker… you will have your mother's attention…

\- I'm going to miss you…

\- I'm going to miss you too…

\- I had the impression… to have a father for a few weeks…

\- Oh Marcus! Said Terry moved, I was happy to work with you too…

Marcus approached him and he hugged Terry hard.

\- Listen, you can call me anytime you want, I will always be available for you…

\- All right… You can call me too…

\- All right… we stay in touch…

They spent the rest of the day together, then Terry took Marcus back to school. The latter was really said to leave Terry.

\- Hang in there, buddy! I'll come to see you!

\- You promise me?

\- Yes, I promise you…

\- All right…

Terry kept his word; he called Marcus every day and he would send him text every day, like his mother did… Marcus became happier and more radiant than ever. Ever since he had met Terrence Grandchester, he had the impression that he was the missing link in his life, the masculine presence, for some reason, was different than his uncle William's… An idea started to grow in his head; what is his mother meet Terrence Grandchester? What if they liked each other? Then Terrence was going to be in his life for good and his mother too, with a man in her life, she wasn't going to go away all the time leaving them alone to go help the homeless children in the whole world. She will be able to delegate… and take care of her family. That impossible project didn't seem that crazy; he wanted a family, he was going to do everything in his power to have one. He was going to make sure that his mother meet Terrence Grandchester and pray that they fall in love with each other, that way, he will have his mother and the father that he wanted, the father that he chose himself…

Once upon a time, a young man named Marcus, just had a very good idea…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The movie premiere…"**_

The months passed and Terrence Grandchester's new movie was scheduled to come out before Christmas so it would make it just in time for the Oscars in February. The movie was coming out in the United Kingdom first. Terrence was back in England for the premiere and the first thing he did, once he was installed in his hotel suite, was to call his little protégé.

\- Terry! Said Marcus smiling.

\- I'm in London!

\- Finally! I can't wait to see you…!

\- Me too! I asked the reverend mother for the permission to come and get you and I was surprised to see that I was on the list of people allowed to make decisions for you…

\- My uncle William, by authorizing me to be in your movie he also took the liberty to put your name on the list of my next of kin… since he gave me to you for the summer…

\- Which means I can use your free time the way I want for the premiere nights…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Wonderful… You're going to have all your assignments that you're going to do on the computer and you're going to send them to you teachers… and I'm dead serious, if all your assignments are not done, no premiere! And no pretty girls either !

\- You never let me be with pretty girls…

\- You need girls from good families, not stoned actresses, who drink booze and smoke pot and inspires God knows what…

\- You know what? You always surprise me… I was expecting finding you leaving in a big mess… under the actor's skin you show to the public…

\- Don't generalize…

\- Even with women… I thought you'd have a different girl every night…

\- I had you under my responsibility, a young impressionable teenager… I had to clean up my life a little, of course… because I couldn't forbid you something I was doing myself… Hollywood life is very tempting… but I had a mother who kept me on the right track and she was merciless!

\- I see, so you're taking your revenge on me…

\- I'm applying what I've learned… I was a young man rebellious at your age, but one day, I took my father's new Rolls Royce for a joyride and I almost killed my girlfriend at the time… I was punished… and then, I went to live with my mother…

\- To Hollywood! I wouldn't call it a punishment! To live with my mother! That's my dream! And you became an actor! With an Oscar and other awards!

\- I told you that my mother was merciless with me?

\- At least she was there to be merciless with you…

\- You miss your mother, don't you?

\- Can we talk about the premiere?

\- All right… after the premiere, the reporters are going to start following you everywhere and watch you like a hawk… you will have to be on your best behavior… I'll come and pick you up tonight… pack your bags…

\- I'll be ready… see you later Terry, I can't wait to see you…

Marcus, was ecstatic! He still didn't have his mother with him, she was always busy in India playing Mother Teresa! She did call him very often, but lately, her phone calls had become rare… Why didn't his mother want him? He felt guilty for lying to her at first, but now he was eager to see her reaction when she sees his movie. But she's deep inside India, is she even going to hear about his movie?

His friend Leo came to see him and he found him packing his bags.

\- Where are you going dude?

\- I'm going to be away for a few days…

\- Why?

\- Terry is coming to pick me up for the London premiere…

\- Cool… you could've invited your friend, you know…

\- Oh… well, when Terry gets here we could ask him for a ticket for you…

\- You don't have to…

\- Yes I do. You're my friend and you encouraged me to accept his offer, which was legit, thank God…

\- Don't become full of yourself after your movie come out…

\- You know me better than that…

\- But you're going to be a star…

\- You don't know Terry… he's worse than the nuns! He barely lets me talk to girls…

\- Too bad… you could've get some experience with a real woman…

\- As weird as that sounds, being with a girl is the last thing on my mind…I had someone taking care of me… I felt like I had a father who was taking care of me… it was wonderful!

\- Only you can prefer a guy's company, to real women…

\- It's not any guy, it's Terrence Grandchester! He's a super cool guy, not full of himself… I barely saw him with a woman in front of me…

\- Are you sure he likes women?

\- Yes, I'm sure! He's straight!

\- Too bad… your Hollywood life was kind of boring, compare to regular standards…

\- Sorry dude, said Marcus smiling, I was as surprised as you to see that he was a … normal guy…

Terry arrived half an hour later. He was wearing a had and sunglasses. He arrived at his room with a nun.

\- Marcus, said the nun, are you ready to go?

\- I'm ready… Terry! He said smiling.

Terry approached him smiling and hugged him hard.

\- It's good to see you Marcus!

\- I'm happy to see you!

\- Hi, said Leo.

He let go of him and he turned to Leo and gave him an envelope.

\- Hi! Here are a few tickets for the London premiere… you can bring whomever you want and if you need more, let me know…

Leo opened his mouth, surprised.

\- Whoa! Thank you so much! You rock!

\- You're welcome. Ready Marcus?

\- Yes… see you later Leo!

\- Bye, said Leo.

Marcus and Terry left talking happily.

\- The reporters are going to start following you after the premiere.

\- I can't wait to see that…

\- It is kind of exciting in the beginning… But wait before you give an interview, you have to make yourself desirable… everybody is going to want to know where you come from and what you were doing before the movies…

\- All right, I'll wait…

\- They're also going to pay you well.

\- I don't need money…

\- Abundance of goods does not harm…

\- As a matter of fact… I can send this money for my mother's cause for homeless children.

\- That's very generous of you. It's good to help others…

\- I can create a charity to help homeless children…

\- We can see that you take after your mother

\- Even with her absence, I still look like her…

\- What about your father?

\- I don't have a father… well, I mean, he wasn't with my mother when I was born…

\- Oh… I'm sorry.

\- It's ok… when I ask my mother who he was, she tells me that he was nobody, he came and he was out of her life in an instant… he was a one night stand… she never saw him again… She doesn't even know where he is… he's probably dead…

\- He must've been very good looking, since you look like me… and you're very handsome… like me!

\- You're not modest, are you?!

They both burst out laughing. They were now in the car going to the hotel. Terry, this time had decided to stay at the hotel and not at his father's castle, so it won't be assaulted by reporters. Hotels were simple, the staff was there, they had nothing to do, aside from enjoying. It was a paradise for a teenager, even if he had assignments to do.

Appearing on television, seeing the whole world paying attention him, he prayed every night that his mother would call him to ask him what was going on. But his phone remained silent. His mum didn't call, of if she did call, he would miss the call and she would leave a message on his voicemail. It was the same kind of message she never talked about his movie. Was she even watching television? He was disappointed… His mother was too busy playing Mother Teresa to care about the movie world. When she said she didn't care about it, she wasn't kidding.

But he didn't lose hope, his mother was going to see that movie, he was going to make sure of it, even if it was the last thing he did in the world…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie was watching television when she saw the show "Access Hollywood", which was showing Terry…

\- Archie! Come and see! It's Terry… He's got a new movie…

Arrived and looked at the screen.

\- It is the snotty nosed kid…

\- Stop it! He's talented.

\- He's still a snotty nosed kid…

\- Because he lost touch with you?

\- We did spend that summer together, didn't we?

\- But don't forget he was here as a punishment… and after what happened with Candy… he probably wanted to forget about all this "punishment" that was his stay…

\- Yeah, Candy also disappeared… have you heard from her?

\- No… last time I heard from her she was in Calcutta…

\- She wants to become Mother Teresa or something?

\- That's a good example to follow…

\- Annie, Mother Teresa was a nun! Candy needs to live! All she does is devote herself other people's causes and she forgets about herself! She's not living!

\- I'm sure that the satisfaction of helping those children is better than having a love life…

\- You think that she gets laid, from time to time?

\- Archie! She's still your aunt!

\- All right… but I would like to see her be happy, live her life and have her own family, instead of devoting herself to other people's children…

\- Archie, look at that young actor who's playing the role of the young Terry's character… what a resemblance!

\- That's true! They did a good job finding a lookalike

\- He's charming… he really reminds me of Terry when he was younger… Ok, I'm going to go pick up the children at school

\- All right, honey, but the driver can do it…

\- I've always dreamed of having my mother coming to pick me up at school, but she never came… let me make the children happy…

\- All right. I'm going to pass by the boutique to make sure everything is fine

\- Thanks honey.

She kissed him on the lips and she went to pick up her children. She thought about Candy. She wanted so much for her to be happy like her… She has married Archie after she finished school and they had opened a boutique of clothes they were designing together… they were happy. She prayed for Candy to be as happy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in her bedroom in Calcutta, tired. She hadn't spoken to her son in a while. She missed him. It was the holiday season soon, but she still had a tight schedule. All of a sudden, she wanted to have a normal life. She wanted to live with her son, greet him after school and help him with his homework, have dinner with him and spend the evening with him, introduce him to her mother and her grandmother. It was about time she took her son to America and introduce him to the rest of the family… she had also met a man, and she was seriously thinking about having a life with him, he was ready to meet her son and they were going to be one big happy family.

\- Candy? Are you coming? They found some abandoned babies in front of the door...

\- I'm coming Justin…

She stood up and he took her in his arms to kiss her. She let him do it for a little while then she softly pushed him away.

\- Let's go see those babies?

\- All right sweetie… I can't wait to go back with you to America.

\- We're going to go get my son first…

\- Yes, your son, I hope he's going to like me.

\- He's charming, you'll see.

\- He grew up in England… I hope he's not a snotty nosed kid like the British…

\- My baby is adorable, you'll see. He's going to be surprised…in fact my whole family is going to be surprised to learn that I have a man in my life… and a son!

Yes, everybody is going to be surprise, that's for sure. But Candy was also going to be surprised, because her son had done a lot of things during her absence and he had other plans for her, which didn't include a man named Justin…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Once Upon A Time**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"The Holiday season"**_

The holiday season arrived and it found young Marcus, back in London… He was eager to go to their London mansion, because his mother was supposed to come for Christmas. He had his bags packed with his friend Leo.

\- I can't wait to see my mother…

\- I'm happy for you dude…

\- I wished Terry could've come too…

\- You're still thinking about setting them up?

\- I'm sure they were going to be perfect together.

\- It's probably what you have in mind; you're wishing it so strong, that you believe it's perfect… and what if they don't like each other?

\- Don't say that! I'm sure they're going to be perfect together! If my mother and Terry get together, imagine that for a while, if they get married…

\- You're going a little too far…

\- I have to believe it, otherwise, it's worth nothing…

\- All right, good luck buddy… call me.

\- All right…

The two friends left school separately. A car had come to get Marcus to take him to the Andrew mansion. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and he was waiting for his mother to arrive. He took the car and put on a hat and sunglasses to go to the airport.

Candy's plane was a little late. She was eager to get to London. When the plane finally stopped, she stood up, very in a hurry to get out to see her son. She patiently followed the passenger off the plane. When she got to the door, she thanked the pilot and the crew members. The formalities took way too much time… she will end up getting out of the airport…

Marcus was looking at the passenger, but he wasn't seeing his mother. His phone hadn't ring, so, nothing was cancelled so far. Where was his mother? When he finally saw her, all tanned, her hair lighter, very beautiful, in her flowered dress. She was looking for him with her eyes. Finally, she saw him…he smiled.

\- Baby! She yelled.

\- Mum! He said.

And he ran towards her. She did the same thing and they fell into each other's arms. They remained like that for a long time.

\- Oh my baby, said Candy, I've missed you so much!

\- I've missed you too!

She let go of him.

\- Why are you wearing sunglasses? To look cool?

\- No mum…

\- Candy? Said a voice behind them, you're not introducing me?

Marcus was startle and looked at the person who had just talked. It was a man, blond, tanned, who was smiling. He saw his mother turning to him smiling.

\- Justin… let me introduce you to my son… Marcus. Baby, this is Justin… we…

\- Are engaged, said Justin smiling.

\- Engaged? Said Marcus horrified.

\- Yes, we're going to be a family…

\- In India? Said Marcus.

\- No, baby. It's time for us to go back to America. It's time for me to introduce you to my family…

\- Are you kidding?

\- No, I'm not kidding! You have a grandmother and a great grandmother… and on my father's side, aside from your uncle William, I have nephews, who also have children…

\- Oh, but school…

\- Don't worry, not now… after this school year…Let's go home…

\- All right…

They got out of the airport to head back home. The driver was waiting for them, not too far and he approached the car. In the car, Candy was sitting between her son and Justin. Marcus was sulking. It never occurred to him that his mother might have a boyfriend. She had no one for years, and now, just when he wants to introduce her to Terry, she comes back with that individual? He looked at them. Candy was in Justin's arms… a real nightmare for Marcus, who was already seeing his mentor with his mother in his arms! He was sulking…

When they arrived at the villa, he got into the house after getting out of the car without saying a word.

\- What's got into him? Asked Justin.

\- He's jealous, that's all. He's always been the man of the house… now I bring a man back with me…

\- He couldn't be thinking that you were going to be alone for the rest of your life…

\- You know, little boys are very protective of their moms…

\- He's not a little boy, Candy, he's almost as tall as I am, for God's sake!

\- He's actually taller than you, said Candy smiling, give him some time… all right?

\- All right…

They got inside the house, and Candy went to see her son in his bedroom.

\- Marcus? She said, knocking on his door.

\- Yes…?

\- Are you all right? She asked coming in

\- How could you not tell me you have a man in your life?

\- I wanted to surprise you…

\- Surprise me? Oh that, I was surprised, believe you me!

\- Marcus, I'm a woman and I'm still young… I need love and a man in my life…

\- I don't disagree, but why him?

\- Why not him? He's a missionary like me, he's compassionate, he understands me.

\- He understands you? Mother Teresa and … a clergyman?

\- Marcus!

\- I thought we were going to spend the holidays together… I haven't seen you in months… and you bring back your lover in your luggage!

\- Marcus! I'm still your mother! Watch your language!

\- You barely spend any time with me! You spend all your time taking care of abandoned children but you abandon your own son!

\- Oh my baby! Forgive me… I promise, after this school year, I'm going to take care of you exclusively.

\- With your clergyman in the portrait?

\- Stop calling him that! I'm going to spend the maximum time with you… you'll see, you'll get tired of seeing me.

\- Never…, he said with a soft voice, I love you mum…

\- I love you too, baby…

She hugged him.

\- Get ready for diner… I'm going to go change, all right?

\- All right…

\- I have a lot of things to tell you…

 _"Me too… but now, I won't tell you about Terry… the movie is not showing anymore, which means you won't see any commercial… and Terry …"_

He called his mentor.

\- Terry?

\- Marcus? Happy Christmas!

\- Happy Christmas!

\- My whole family came to Los Angeles for the holidays…

\- Oh…

\- What about you? Has your mother arrived?

\- Yes….

\- You must be ecstatic…

\- If you say so…

\- What does that mean?

\- It means she brought back a guy in her luggage…

\- A guy? Oh… she's got a… boyfriend?

\- A lover! You can say it!

\- Maybe it's temporary…

\- You don't understand… my mother never showed me her boyfriends… And I'm pretty sure she never had one before…

\- Then, it's about time… she has to live, doesn't she?

\- No! I don't want her to get married!

\- Come on Marcus…

\- I don't want him as a father…

Terry felt a warmth invade him… Marcus didn't want another man in his life than… him, in fact!

\- I want you! Confirmed the boy.

\- Marcus…

\- If only you could meet my mother…

\- No, Marcus, you're are not playing matchmaker with me and your mother…

\- Terry, I'm begging you…

\- There is no way, I'm going out with your mother!

\- You don't know her… you should meet her… don't say no.

\- She's got a boyfriend…

\- Don't hide behind that, I'm begging you! I'm asking you for a favour… don't say no before you meet her…

\- Marcus…

\- Please…

\- All right, but I'm not promising you anything…

\- Thank you Terry! Thank you so much!

\- Too bad I'm not in England for the holidays…

\- Too bad indeed… don't worry, next time, I'm going to make sure you guys meet…

\- What if we don't like each other?

\- I'm sure my mother would want to meet the man who helped me become an actor…

\- You still haven't told her anything about the movie?

\- She just came back from India and our movie is not showing anymore…

\- Marcus…

\- I told you that she doesn't care about showbiz and in India, it's Bollywood showing…

\- Ok, do what you want and be nice to your mother's boyfriend…

\- That's going to be hard…

\- The young man I know is nice…

\- I'm going to try… for you Terry… Happy Christmas.

\- Happy Christmas Marcus…

He hung up and he went downstairs for dinner after changing his clothes. He found his mother in the living room with Justin. He went to sit next to his mother.

\- It took you a while, said Candy.

\- I was talking to a friend on the phone.

\- Oh… Leo?

\- Euh…yes.

\- All right, dinner is served…let's go.

Dinner went on fine in a good atmosphere. Marcus talked about boarding school and his adventures with the nuns and with other children.

Marcus made the ultimate effort and the Christmas holidays went on very good. For Candy and Justin, Marcus was invading their privacy and he never let his mother alone with him. He didn't know if they were going to sleep in the same room, but he made sure he spent the night with his mother in her room to ruin any plans they had.

\- Candy, your son is preventing us from being together.

\- Don't be ridiculous, said Candy.

\- I thought you were going to make me that Christmas present…

\- What? My body for Christmas? I'm not ready… and Marcus…

\- Your son is a teenager…

\- I don't want to show him the bad example…

\- Candy…

\- Forgive-me Justin. After what happened to me with Marcus, I will only spread my legs to the man who is going to marry me.

\- You're old fashioned Candy…

\- Maybe I am, but that's what it is…

\- I'm going to marry you fast then…

\- There's no rush…

\- Are you kidding?

\- Justin, I'm not forcing you… you are free to do what you want…

\- Candy…

\- Good night Justin… Merry Christmas.

\- Merry Christmas Candy…

Justin was frustrated. Candy didn't want to make love. He thought it was cute at first, but now, he thought it was ridiculous and her son who was adding to it by sticking to his mother like a baby… he was starting to understand how a beautiful woman like Candy was still single.

Marcus was ecstatic during the few days he spent with his mother. He had missed her so much. But everything must come to an end. After the New Year, Candy had to leave.

\- You promise me you're going to make an effort with Justin?

\- All right mum, I'm going to try…

\- I want us to be a family…

\- What if I meet the one I would want as a father…?

\- What do you mean?

\- What if I meet a man I like and I would like you to meet?

\- Euh…

\- Would you meet him if I ask you to?

\- Well, I don't know…

\- I promise you to make an effort with your clergyman, if you give a chance to my candidate…

\- That seems fair, said Candy smiling, all right. But if it doesn't work, I'll marry Justin…

\- We've got a deal! Said Marcus smiling.

Candy went back to India promising her son to come back as soon as possible…

Marcus had to find a plan to make sure his mother meet Terry as soon as possible. Now, it had to happen fast…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Around the end of January, the whole St. Paul Academy was in the television room to watch the Oscar nominations… It was 5:30 AM in Hollywood, and 1:30 PM in London… All the eyes were glued on the flat screen of the television:

 _ **"**_ _ **Here are the nominations for Best Actor in a supporting role: Philippe Royce, for "Deception", Jonathan Davis, for "Christopher", Victor Alexi for "Cruel intentions", Marcus Williams, for " The Trials for life" and Stavros Andreakis for "Pathmos, my love"…**_

There was a big cry of joy in the whole school! Marcus was nominated for an Oscar! The silence came back when they were about to announce the nomination for best actor…

 _ **"Here are the nominations for Best Actor: Leonard Firth for "Deception", Martin Reever for "Christopher", Todd Joseph for " Cruel intentions" Terrence Grandchester for "The Trials of life" and Robert Hathaway for "The Madness of King George"…"**_

They all yelled of joy! Marcus took his phone, he got out of the room to call Terry…

\- TERRY!

\- MARCUS!

\- CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR SECOND OSCAR!

\- CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR FIRST OSCAR!

\- I would like to thank God…, started Marcus

They burst out laughing happy, both of them.

\- In a month, said Terry, in one month you're going to go back home with your Oscar…

\- And you too…

\- I like your positive attitude…

\- If we don't have it…

\- Charity begins at home…

\- I'll see you in one month… I'll come to Hollywood.

\- All right… I can't wait…

\- Me neither…

So Marcus had one month to make a plan for his mother and Terry to meet. But he would need some help. He had to ask his uncle William for help… His cell phone rang , it was his uncle William.

\- Congratulations little one…

\- Thank you Uncle William. In one month, I'll be in Hollywood.

\- All right…

\- I would need a favour from you…

\- What?

\- Can you make sure that mum comes to the Oscars?

\- She still doesn't know that you've made a movie…

\- To say that she doesn't read showbiz news would be an understatement

\- All right…

\- And…

\- And?

\- I would like her to meet Terry…

\- Why?

\- I would like to see if it could work out between them… She want us to be a family, I would like Terry to be part of that family…

William smiled! His nephew was very intuitive… He didn't know he was going to reunite his father and his mother… there were all going to be flabbergasted!

\- All right Marcus… I'm going to help you…

\- Thank you, Uncle William…

Once upon a time, an uncle and a nephew were discussing the best way to make sure Candy comes to the Oscars to meet Terry…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"The road to the Oscars"**_

The Oscar nomination had made Terry and Marcus happy. Happier than all the other nominations they had received… The month of December was the month when different nominations for awards started. In December, before the holidays, they had received the _Golden Globes_ and _People's Choice_ , nominations… But everybody knew that the rest of the world only remembers the Oscars… Marcus thought about what had happened…

 _\- All those ceremonies, said Marcus, you're going to go?_

 _\- Well, I try to go when I have the time and if I'm available_

 _\- And if you're sure you're going to win…_

 _\- Not necessarily… but it counts too._

 _\- What about the Golden Globes?_

 _\- It's almost as important as the Oscars in America…_

 _\- But here in England, it's not that they don't care, but… there's the BAFTA… it's important and don't forget you're British._

 _\- I can't forget that, especially since we shot part of the movie in England and that half of our sponsors are British, I'm not going to miss that… and the Golden Globes…_

 _\- I'd like to go to the Golden Globes…_

 _\- All right, we can arrange for you to come just for the weekend… you'll miss two days of school at most…_

 _\- You'll probably have a teacher with my assignments…_

 _\- You know the rules, no assignments, no award shows…_

 _\- That's fine with me… I can't wait for it…_

 _But when he got to Los Angeles, he was disappointed to see Terry with Susanna. He was sulking. And Terry was smiling inside. Since he had agreed to go out with Marcus' mother, the latter had become even more possessive than usual and he was "polite" with Susanna. Susanna on the other hand, thought Marcus was a little too much in the way…_

 _\- Couldn't you send him to a hotel, or something?_

 _\- I'm responsible for him Susanna…_

 _\- Yes, but I wanted to spend time with you…. You know how nervous I am before ceremonies…_

 _\- I'm sure you'll find a way to calm your nerves, Susanna…_

 _\- You're not fun at all, you know that Terry?_

 _\- Terry, said Marcus, can you come and play "Halo" with me?_

 _\- All right, I'm coming…_

 _Marcus got out of the room. Susanna was looking at him with mean eyes._

 _\- For him, you have time!_

 _\- Yes, for him, I have time, Susanna… you're not my girlfriend…_

 _\- I'm just good for you to bang from time to time_

 _\- I don't think, I'm forcing you, Susanna… You know that I'm never ever out of female companionship… Don't let the door hit you in the back…_

 _\- Terry!_

 _But Terry went to be with Marcus and they played "Halo" together… Susanna left angry. She didn't understand why Terry was so attached to this young boy. She thought that Terry would've been done with him after the shooting of the movie, but no. He called him every day and he took advantage of the littlest occasion to spend time with him. Terry was not at her disposal anymore… she had hoped to become his girlfriend, but, Terry rather be with Marcus!_

 _The Golden Globes ceremony, took place at the Beverly Hill Hotel in Beverly Hills. Terry and his team were all at the same table, because they were all in the same movie. Susanna couldn't even pretend that Terry was her date, because, he was with his inseparable teen age friend…_

 _Terry and Marcus won the Golden Globes and they were ecstatic and Susanna didn't win… which didn't make her mood better. On top of that, the dress she had put on, had already been worn by Karen Kleiss, two years before! The reporters had a field day! They loved looking for those little details…_

 _During the reception, Terry felt sorry for her… Marcus shook his head. After all, his mother was in the portrait yet, but it shouldn't be too long…_

 _\- I'm going to go and console, Susann…_

 _\- You're way too nice, dude…_

 _\- I'm also very happy tonight! Said Terry_

 _\- I don't want to know! Said Marcus, walking away, have fun dude!_

 _\- I won't take long, wait for me and be a good boy, stay with mum…_

 _\- Yes daddy! Said Marcus smiling._

 _Terry burst out laughing. Poor Susanna was assailed by reporters, who were asking her who had advised her for the dress. She was trying to have fun and joke about it:_

 _\- In fact I called Karen and I asked her to lend me a dress for the Golden Globes and she said yes! Isn't she a nice girl…?_

 _Terry arrived._

 _\- Susanna? Can I speak with you?_

 _\- But of course, darling! She said almost running to him to jump into Terry's arms._

 _\- Are you all right?_

 _\- Not that you're here, everything is fine! Take me far away from here! I have to hide!_

 _They walked together to the exit of the reception room. Terry had given his interview, so the reporters, let him alone._

 _\- Susanna, were you high on something when you chose your dress?_

 _\- No! It's probably the new maid I hired, she deliberately sabotaged me! I don't care if I'm wearing the same dress as Karen at the restaurant, but not at the Golden Globes, damn it! And I thought losing was the worst thing… at least they give us basket presents for losing… The ones from the Oscars are worth a lot more, of course…_

 _They walked to the elevators. They went up in a room._

 _\- Get some res. You want me to order something for you?_

 _\- I want you to stay with me…_

 _\- I have a few minutes, said Terry taking her in his arms to kiss her._

 _Susanna was very happy. She was ready to be humiliated herself again, just to have Terry save her and make love to her! Terry was in a party mood, because he was happy to be happy and if he could make Susanna happy, despite the fact that she hadn't won, well it was good for her!_

 _Marcus was with Eleonor who was very happy. Being with Marcus, reminded her so much of a young Terry, it was incredible…_

 _\- Where's Terry?_

 _\- With Susanna…_

 _\- Oh…_

 _\- He saved her from the reporters…_

 _\- He loves saving young women in distress_

 _\- Isn't he the hero?_

 _\- I'm sure; she thanked him like she should…_

 _\- And I'm sure Terry was happy to receive thanks from her…_

 _\- It's party time; everybody is having fun… let's go get something to eat!_

 _Terry came back down, an hour later, with Susanna who couldn't stop smiling… Marcus was looking at them and he wished it was his mother at Terry's arm…_

 _Marcus went back to England and went back to school._

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _Terry arrived in England, almost a month later for the BAFTA (The British Academy of Films and Television Arts), the "British Oscars". This time Marcus wasn't going to miss school, since the ceremony was in London. He went to stay at the hotel with Terry on Friday Night, because the ceremony was on Sunday night._

 _\- No Susanna? Asked Marcus_

 _\- She's taking a little break before the Oscars. She's looking for a dress she'll be the only to wear, it's almost an obsession._

 _\- But the incident allowed her to get banged by you… I don't think, I've seen her smile that much before, from ear to ear!_

 _\- Maybe. But she didn't want the British press to attack her… she'll be at the Oscars…_

 _\- Good. I hope you're going to be a good boy…_

 _\- Hey! Who's the adult here? Said Terry smiling_

 _\- When you're thinking with your tail? I'm the adult!_

 _They burst out laughing! The atmosphere at the BAFTA was different from Hollywood's. You could feel the difference…Hollywood, is Hollywood and London, is London! The ceremony was at the Royal Opera House of Covent Garden._

 _Marcus was happy to have Terry just for himself, no Susanna to distract him this time around. Eleonor wasn't able to make the trip either, and she was sorry._

 _The British press was nice to Terry and Marcus. Marcus had to answer a few questions on his school, the royal college of Saint Paul._

 _\- All those ceremonies don't affect your school work?_

 _\- Terry always makes sure I've done all of my school work before I go the ceremonies with him, otherwise I won't go and he doesn't joke about that…_

 _\- Yes, said Terry, my mother was that strict with me… I have to give the good example and apply what I learned, said Terry._

 _\- You're hoping to win tonight?_

 _\- May the best one win! Said Marcus smiling._

 _The best one won! The British were happy to honor Terrence Grandchester and Marcus Williams, with the BAFTA for best actor and best supporting actor. The reception after the ceremony went on fine, they took pictures together with their trophies._

 _\- They look like masks, said Marcus looking at the golden statues._

 _\- The mask of comedy, said Terry, we all wear mask in a way, we play a role, we become other people in front of the cameras…_

 _\- I haven't thought about it like that… You're right!_

 _They had won all the awards, but it was impossible to attend all the ceremonies, they went to the most important ones… And it was a treat every time!_

 _Marcus was thinking about his mother, who was going to be there for the Oscars. He was eager to get there!_

 _\- The next award show, it's the Oscars! Said Marcus smiling, and my mother is going to be there!_

 _\- Yes, your mother…_

 _\- You promised to give her a chance Terry…_

 _\- I never break my promises…_

 _\- Gentleman's word?_

 _\- Gentleman's word!_

 _Terry smiled, but he was apprehending the meeting with Marcus' mom._

Marcus came back to reality. The Oscars… For him it was Terry's meeting with his mother, he apprehended the most…  
Once Upon a time, a father and son, who didn't know they were related, but who were on the same wave length…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was on hot coals. He had been doing weird dreams ever since… Yes, ever since Marcus had asked him to go out with his mother… Why was he so nervous to the idea of becoming Marcus' father? He got along great with Marcus, and he looked so much like him, he could be his son… Yes, but to have a son Marcus' age, he would've had had him at…But how old was Marcus' mom? He wanted him to meet his mother… she was probably older than him… he had gone out with older women before, that was not the question, but to make a family for Marcus… How old was Marcus' mother anyway? Should he ask him? It would be discourteous to ask him, he seemed so happy when he agreed to meet his mother… And she's got a heart of gold; she's taking care of abandoned children in India, to the detriment of her own son. But she had promised to stay with her son… and Marcus wanted him to be part of their life… but, all that seemed so weird… he never married during this whole time because he never thought of settle down and have a family… at least ever since… but he was just a teen and that feeling, he never felt it again ever since, those famous summer vacations in Lakewood… It was so far away… but during a time, he had a good feeling, when he went out with … Candy. There, he had finally said it in his head! He had never felt what he had felt for Candy, despite the fiasco of the end of their relationship… that damn Neil Reagan! If that moron found himself in front of him, he was going to put his fist on his face. Because of him, Candy didn't want to hear about him anymore. He had taken her innocence, and he didn't even remember it! If he at least had some memory… but why was he thinking about Candy? Because Marcus had asked him to go out with his mother? One had nothing to do with the other… Candy… Well, that was the past, he had to move forward… And please Marcus by going out with his mother. It will be just a formality: he would take her to dinner, he would talk to her about her son, then, he will tell Marcus, that it didn't work out, but that he will always be at his disposal if he needed him… there, the matter was settled… Marcus is probably going to be disappointed, but at least he would have tried.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The Oscars date was getting closer and closer… And Marcus was eager to see Terry and also have his mother with him. His Uncle William had to convince his mother to come to Los Angeles… For the Oscars! How was he going to do that?

The Academy Awards were supposed to happen on the last Sunday of the month of February. Marcus had the permission to leave boarding school to go to Hollywood, where Terry was waiting for him. The Andrew family had an apartment in Los Angeles, but he rather spend his time with Terry… William understood him and he trusted Terry. After what Marcus had told him, that Terry behaved like a strict father and that he barely let him have fun like he wanted to in Hollywood… Marcus was not full of himself and never did drugs, despite the parties he went to where it was full of booze and drugs.

The plane wasn't getting fast enough to Los Angeles for Marcus. He was in first class next to an old couple and he spent his time on his laptop, communicating with his friends in college on Facebook. The stewardesses were taking good care of them and they were surprised to see he was so simple, no lavish demands. He was behaving like a normal teenager, and was not full of himself.

When he arrived at LAX, Los Angeles airport, he was almost running. It was Los Angeles, there were actors a little bit everywhere, for the Academy Awards, most of them were pretending to be normal, but they were doing everything to be noticed so they talk about them… Marcus shook his head when he saw what they were really doing; it was like they were playing a role, a role in front of the whole world, when they were in public. Hollywood was just a world of illusion and fake behavior… the reality was very different and he was wondering if Terry was one of those irresponsible actors, if he would've take him down the drug road with him… But he was lucky to have met Terry… He was at the airport waiting for him, in the middle of all these people, with his driver.

\- TERRY!

And he ran into his arms. He hugged him hard for a long time.

\- I missed you! Said Marcus

\- I missed you too…

The reporters were taking pictures of them for their articles on the arrival of Terrence Grandchester's little protégé in Hollywood.

\- Ready to go? How are you feeling?

\- I'm nervous of course! Oh well…it's an honor to be nominated, right?

\- As a former winner, I can assure you that winning is a lot more better!

\- I believe you!

They burst out laughing.

\- I'm waiting for news from my uncle, who should be bringing my mother for the ceremony…

\- Oh your mother…

\- You promised, Terry

\- I know, and I won't go back on my word. But if it doesn't work our…

\- Wait at least to see her first, Terry… she's got a heart of gold, with her, you're going to be sure she's not going to spend your money uselessly… she doesn't need your money in fact, my grandfather left her millions…

Terry didn't dare ask for Marcus' mother 's age, he didn't want to know, he didn't want to be discouraged… Candy's image came to his mind, he didn't know why… he didn't want to think long about it… he could ask Marcus for a picture, but he didn't dare…

\- You're a good spoke person for your mother, buddy!

\- I'm sure you're going to love her, and that you're going to get married and you're going to become my father…

\- Whoa, you're going way too fast there…

\- Terry, she wants to marry some guy, just to give me a family… if you like her, you marry her! You're not sleeping with her to dump her…

\- All right chief…

\- It's going to work out, I'm sure of it. Everybody loves my mother…

\- But if it doesn't work out … what if she doesn't like me?

\- She's going to love you… I like you…

\- You're not your mother…

They were talking, walking to the limousine and they were finally inside and Marcus took a bottle of fruit juice in the little fridge.

\- Keep an open mind, said Marcus, I'm begging you, I'm desperate here…

\- I understand you, believe me, and every time my mother gets close to a guy I couldn't stand… but I'm telling you to be ready to the eventuality that it doesn't work…

\- No! It has to work! My life depends on it!

\- Marcus…

\- Be positive Terry! You're going to adore my mum!

They arrived at Terry's, in his big luxurious villa.

\- You don't have a girlfriend lately?

\- Marcus!

\- You're nervous for the Oscars too, admit it!

\- In fact, I had another girl in my mind lately

\- Who?

\- A girl I met a long time ago…

\- Ah! She must be forgotten…

\- Yes… but she was special and I admit that I never found the effect she had on me that summer

\- Did you bang her?

\- Watch your language, young man!

\- I'm sorry, did you make love to her?

\- Yes, only, I don't remember…

\- How come?

\- I was drunk and so was she… and I don't remember anything!

\- Oh… alcohol is not good… well…

\- It ruined everything between us… she was keeping herself for her wedding night… but I never forgot about her… oh well. Let's talk about something else, I've got new video games…

\- The one that's not out yet? Great! Let's play!

\- With pleasure!

The two young men went to Terry's game room, while the staff was taking Marcus' luggage upstairs in the bedroom. A maid brought a tray with tea and sandwiches, while they were playing.

Susanna Marlowe made an apparition later in the evening. She was a little stoned and Terry didn't like her to come to see him in that state when Marcus was there.

\- Come on Terry! I have the right to live my life!

\- Yes, but don't do it here, ok? I have a young impressionable young man under my responsibility, you can't stay here…

\- Oh give me a break! You want to play the saint for your little protégé, go ahead! But let me live my life! You were part of it…

\- Really? How many times have you seen me in your orgies? My mother was protecting me from that horrible part of Hollywood, yours should've done the same thing, instead of letting you do whatever you wanted!

\- It's ever since that teenager entered your life that I don't recognize you anymore! You've suddenly become a father, giving morals!

\- You have to grow up some time, Susanna. If you don't like it, you know where the door is…

But Susanna of course, stayed. She forced herself to behave well in front of Marcus… To spend more time with her dear Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"Life and its surprises"**_

Candy was leaving India for good. She had to concentrate on her family. Her son had suffered a lot of her absence. She has in a way punishing him for her drunken night. She hadn't drank another drop of alcohol ever since that day. It was time for her to accept what happened and move on with her life. Terry… She always had a twinge in her heart when she thought about him. She had punished him too, and it wasn't his fault… The punch was laced with alcohol by Neil Reagan! She was still thinking about Terry, she would see him in her dreams, but she didn't dare looking for him. She wanted to see him again some day to tell him that she was sorry for the way she treated him, all those years ago… and also to tell him that the infamous night, had produce a fruit that was his spitting image… Yes, it was time to give Terry the new, before she continued her life with Justin. Terry had the right to know that he had a son. What if he was married? What if he had a family? Did she have the right to disturb him? Nevertheless, she had to tell him that he had a teenage son… Well, she will ask William if he could give her Terry's phone number, because he was probably still doing business with Terry's father, the Duke of Grandchester. Yes, William will help her find Terry.

She was with Justin on the plane, on her way to Chicago. She wanted to go there to spend time with her mother and her grand-mother. She also wanted to help them with the orphanage and to raise the children of the street. Then, she'll go to the May Festival in Saint Paul College and she will take advantage of that time to see Terry, who must be living in London, to break the news to him that he has a son, so he could meet him. She also owed it to Marcus, to show him his father and her family too. If something was to ever happen to her, Terry would be there for his son…

She got William's message asking her to come and join him in Los Angeles before going to Chicago.

\- Los Angeles? She said out loud.

\- What is that honey? Asked Justin

\- William wants me to go see him in Los Angeles!

\- Why?

\- I don't know… he's talking about a charity gala…

\- You're going to go?

\- To a charity gala? Why not?

\- But I thought you retired…

\- I won't be a missionary in India anymore, it doesn't mean that I'm going to neglect charity work…

\- Los Angeles?

\- We just came from Bollywood, why not go to Hollywood?

\- Ah, at least you know that Los Angeles is Hollywood?

\- But of course! Said Candy, I'm not completely clueless when it comes to Showbiz…

\- One would've thought the opposite…

\- I just think it's useless to waste my time reading their gossips and watch their movies… there are other things more important in life than movie stars full of themselves who think that the world revolves around them…

\- You're always right, of course…, said Justin smiling.

Once in Chicago, Candy and Justin took the connecting flight to Los Angeles, William had made the arrangements… Only, there was a delay, they got to Los Angeles around 8:30 PM…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was Oscar night, on the red carpet, Terry was with his protégé, they were taking their pictures, calling them "father and son" because their friendship had arrived to the reporter's ears, who admired Terrence Grandchester, for guiding the young actor full of talent on the right path by protecting him from the jungle Hollywood was.

\- My mother was very strict with me, without her I would probably be drinking and doing drugs… so there was no way I was going to let a young boy, I brought into showbiz fall in the hell that Hollywood could be…

\- And what about you Marcus? Did it bother you to have a "father hen"?

\- No, not at all! I admire Terrence a lot and I trust his judgement… but the most important for me, it's the time we spend together…

\- You look so much alike, it's incredible! Even the way you talk!

\- I found Marcus completely by chance, well, thanks to my little sister… I went to see her school play and he was the star of the show!

\- A real miracle that you met while you were looking for a young man to play your younger self in your movie…

\- Yes, and we've been inseparable ever since! Said Terry smiling.

\- Do you hope you're going to win tonight?

\- Yes, who doesn't hope to win? Said Marcus.

\- As a matter of fact, said the reporter, good luck to the both of you!

In the room they found Terry's family who had come. Terry had a place on the first row with Eleonor who was waiting.

\- Marcus, said Eleonor, I saw you on the big screen, but it's earie how much you look like Terrence at the same age! You even have the same mimes…

Marcus, just laughed. He went to sit next to Terry who was next to his mother. He had his cellphone and he got a text from William. His mother's plane was late… She was going to miss the ceremony! Incredible! Even with the time difference, she still wasn't able to make it on time for the Oscars!

\- What's going on? Asked Terry who saw him having a sigh.

\- My mother's plane is delayed… she won't be able to be here…

\- Oh, I'm sorry buddy, said Terry.

\- It's awful, but it's not like she never missed any of my shows… but my oncle is going to bring her to the reception…

\- Ok then…

\- You thought you got away with it right? I'm serious Terry, you're going to meet my mother, whether she's late for the Oscars or not!

\- Yes boss! Said terry smiling.

\- Please, it's very important for me… I'd like to have a family with you…

\- Marcus…

\- I know, it's going to happen only if you both like each other of course… But promise me that you'll make an effort… if you don't like my mother… but if you fall in love with her…

\- You're lucky I like your cute face, because it looks like mine!

They burst out laughing. The Oscars started… the host was making jokes, everybody was laughing, there were songs, dances. Susanna was a little late and she wasn't able to sit next to Terry. The organisers had put Susanna far away from Terry, since the predictions were not picking her as a winner. She hadn't won anything until now.

\- Susanna is sitting far, said Terry.

\- Yes… tonight, it's for my mother… please Terry.

\- I don't think I'm going to get lucky with your mother tonight, buddy…

\- Terry!

\- Ok, I'm joking… it's just physical with Susanna, you know that, there are no feelings involved…

\- Your feelings will be for my mum…

\- If you say so, said Terry with mocking smile…

The Oscars presentations started… The first one is for the best supporting actor, so Marcus had butterflies in his stomach… the long awaited moment had come for him. He held his breath…

\- And the Oscar goes to…

The actress opened the envelope and Marcus felt like she was taking forever to do it!

\- Marcus Williams, for "The trials of life".

Marcus felt like he was in a bubble where he heard unclear voices, like if they came from under the water… Terry told him:

\- Go ahead buddy! You deserved it…

They both stood up. Marcus hugged Terry first, then he hugged Eleonor. Then he walked to the stairs to go up the stage to get his Oscar. He held it in his hands. It was heavier than he thought, but for him it was light as a feather…

\- Oh my God! Oh my God! I wasn't expecting this! Well we still hope it's going to happen, but we don't really believe it… I would like to thank God for this wonderful moment…and I would like to thank Terrence Grandchester, who discovered me and who guided like a father… I thought he was going to be full of himself, but he surprised me… He taught me everything… Thank you from the bottom of my heart Terry. This Oscar, it's because of you! Good luck! I would like to thank my friends, my family, my mother, my uncle… hey nunky, you're going to agree to raise my allowance now?

William who was in the audience, burst out laughing with everybody, he was another person in the audience among others…

He continued his speech thanking the technical team, talking faster, because the music showing he had to end his speech was starting… And at the end he said:

\- TERRY! WE DID IT! He yelled smiling.

Terrence Grandchester was clapping his hands and he couldn't help a tear of joy. He had the impression that it was his son who had won, his protégé, he was a little like his son, in all cases, the emotions were too strong… Even if he didn't win, his evening was already the best ever…

Marcus left the stage under a thunder of applaud, everybody was laughing, because of his speech a little clumsy but his spontaneity came from the bottom of his heart. He didn't prepared his speech… It was better that way, he thought that planned speeches sounded pompous on television…

The rest of the evening happened on a cloud for Marcus and the smile never left his lips. The only thing missing was his mother… William was there, without his mother of course who had missed the most important moment of his life… But he was hoping to see her later, at the party at Terry's manor…

For Terry, the evening was taking too long, the Oscar for best actor was always given towards the end of the show, so, Terry had to wait 3 hours to know if he had won… Marcus was also very excited for his mentor…

\- It's like the time is not moving, he said.

\- No kidding! The minutes seem like hours…

\- You're going to win, you'll see…

\- I agree, said Eleonor smiling, trust in yourself darling…

When the time came… Terry's heart was beating wildly… When he heard his name, even if he had won before, the euphoric moment was the same, if not bigger than the first time… He hugged his mother then he hugged Marcus and went up on the stage… Susanna was faraway and she was sulking, because she didn't get to sit next to Terry.

\- I know I've already been on this stage, but I can assure you that it's even better the second time around! (Laugh of the spectators), I would like to thank God, without whom, all this wouldn't have been possible… My mother for her support for this very big project, my producers, the other actors and especially the one playing myself as a teen… Marcus Williams, my protégé, whom I love like a son. It was a joy working with you, you've got a naturel talent and you deserve your Oscar…

He thanked his whole cinematographic team and then he put his Oscar up and looking at Marcus saying:

\- MARCUS! WE DID IT MY SON!

Marcus was crying of joy; hearing Terry calling him "my son", seemed so right, he felt all weird. William in the room was crying of joy again. Terry and Marcus were behaving like father and son, without knowing it. The voice of blood was really louder than anything else…

The cherry on the cake was that the movie had won in other categories too and one of the biggest, the one for best movie. So Terry, Marcus and Susanna, all went on stage with their whole team this time.

After the show, which ended a little after 9 PM Los Angeles time, it was the interviews, the picture taking… Terry and Marcus were inseparables, they answered questions together, they poses for pictures together. Terry had organized a party at his manor for after the show. So they didn't go to the numerous parties organized by other people and other organisations. At Terry's the table was full of food and lots of drinks. There was the biggest flat screen television you had ever seen, where you could see images of the Oscars, when Marcus won, when Terry won and when their movie won with the other categories, their interviews, the pictures they took… Terry had hired people to look after the teenagers during the evening; they were not to have any alcohol, no drugs and no orgies… Ever since Marcus had entered his live, his reputation as a strict parent was known everywhere, so Hollywood parents would rather have their kids at Terry's. Those who liked to party with booze and drugs, didn't like to come at Terry's.

Marcus was looking at his watch. He was waiting for William and his mother, resolutely.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in the family apartment in Los Angeles, where she had found a dress waiting for her. It was green, skin tight. Simple with very elegant. One of the maids did her a brushing after she took a shower to get ready. She had washed her long and thick and wavy hair.

\- Do you know what time William is coming Wanda? Asked Candy to the maid.

\- He said he was going to come at 9h30 PM…

\- It's not too late for a charity dinner?

\- No ma'am, said Wanda.

\- All right…

Justin arrived wearing a tuxedo… Candy was putting on her shoes, green like her dress.

\- Hey penguin, said Candy laughing.

\- Hello Sweetie, you look wonderful.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling.

\- Your tan makes you look even more radiant…

\- Flattery won't take you in my bed, you know that…

\- I had to try! Said Justin smiling.

\- After the wedding, you little joker…

\- Not if your son has anything to say about it…

\- Oh stop it…

\- You did told me that he wants you to meet a man had chosen himself, didn't you?

\- Yes… I don't want to hide anything from you.

\- He doesn't want me to marry you…

\- He's a teenager; he doesn't want his mother to get married, that's normal.

\- But, he wants you to marry the one he'll find for you…

\- It doesn't mean it's going to happen like that, because at the end of the day, the decision is mine… And you're the one I chose…

In saying that, she saw Terry's image pass through her mind… She had to talk to Terry and to her son before imposing him a new stepfather…

\- And I'm happy that you've chosen me. I love you Candy…

Candy didn't reply. Did she have the right to say she loved him when Terry was on her mind, while she had Terry's son? She had to put order in her life…

They heard some noise and a voice:

\- Candy? Where are you? Are you ready?

\- William! Said Candy relieved.

She was saved by the bell! She ran out of the room and jump into William's arms.

\- Oh my God! I've missed you! Said Candy.

\- I've missed you too, little sister.

\- I came back for good.

\- Really?

\- Yes, really! It's time for me to spend time with Marcus and my mother and my grandmother… and my aunt and my brother…

\- That wonderful, you're ready to go?

\- Yes, wait… Justin!

The latter was there and he looked at them.

\- Ah, you're here… Let me introduce you to my brother, William. William, this is Justin…

\- Her fiancé, said Justin shaking William's hand smiling.

\- Fiancé? Said William surprised, Candy?

\- Justin, you should've let me tell him…

\- You're engaged?

\- Yes, Marcus, need a father and I need a man…

\- But Candy! You can't just get engaged like that! This world is full of fortune hunters, you have to be careful!

\- William, how could you be so rude in front of Justin? You couldn't have waited until we were alone?

\- I've got nothing to hide, said William, well, we're going to be late, let's go.

\- I don't feel like going anymore, said Candy sulking.

\- Come on Candy. I beg your pardon. I always say what I think, you know that don't you? Come on, let's go to the dinner, I have to introduce you to my friends… Please forgive me.

\- All right…

William turned to Justin.

\- Excuse me for being so rude. I worry about my sister.

\- I understand, said Justin.

They took the limousine which took them to Terry's villa. During the ride, Candy was talking to William.

\- I have something to ask you.

\- What?

\- I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, ok?

\- Ok…

\- There are lot of people tonight, said Justin.

\- Yes, if you're lucky, you might see some movie stars, said William.

\- Really? Said Justin, there's a special event?

\- We just came from Bollywood, Hollywood is unknown to us, said Candy laughing.

\- Oh, said William, of course… euh, it's Hollywood, you meet movie star at every corner of the street.

\- Well for me it's all the same, since I don't know them! Said Candy.

\- Me too, said Justin, when you're a missionary in India, it's the least of our worries…

\- You have to come back among the living, you're really disconnected from the world!

\- What do you think we're doing back in America? Asked Candy smiling.

\- That's a good start in fact, said William smiling.

The limousine stopped in front of the villa. They got out of the car. William took Candy's arm, leaving Justin behind. There was music playing, the manor was full of people…

Marcus was watching the door and he finally saw William's blond mane, enter with his mother at his arm. He smiled.

Terry was talking with his mother and Susanna was on his heels. She was hoping again that Terry's joy would take her to bed, once again…

Marcus approached Terry and told him:

\- Terry, my mother is finally here…

\- No kidding…, all right, I'm waiting…

\- All right. I'm going to go get her, said Marcus walking away smiling.

Candy was at William's arm and she was wondering where were his friends, but she really had a weird feeling. There was a giant flat screen TV on the wall of the living room, but since she never watched television, she didn't care what was on the screen.

\- William, where are your friends? Do you recognize them among all these people? Asked Candy.

\- Be patient, Candy. Wait.

Then she had the impression of having a vision. Terry was walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath… He came closer and closer and closer… It wasn't Terry, it was Marcus! She must've really be tired, must be the time change.

\- Mum? Good evening!

And he took her in his arms.

\- Marcus? Said Candy astonished, but what are you doing here? You're not in boarding school? William? What the heck is going on? What is my son doing here in Los Angeles?!

\- Mum, mum, calm down…, said Marcus, I'm going to explain it to you…

\- That better be a damn good explanation, young man, because I don't understand a thing! Said Candy louder.

Marcus had been so excited to see his mother that he forgot she was going to be angry finding him in Hollywood when he was supposed to be in school. He was disconcerted for a few moments.

\- Mum, you remember the job I had last summer?

\- Yes. You didn't come to see me in India, because you had to work as a waiter…

\- That wasn't exactly the truth…

\- What? You didn't have a summer job?

\- Yes, only it wasn't what you thought it was…

\- You lied to me?

\- I wanted to surprise you…

\- What did you do during the summer Marcus?

\- I shot a movie…

\- I beg your pardon?

Candy looked at him like he had just fallen from the rain.

\- I shot a movie…

\- You shot a movie during the summer? Is that why we're in Hollywood? Said Candy.

\- It's Oscar night mum…

\- Oscar night?

\- Yes and I won…

\- What?! You won an Academy Award? You're putting me on…!

\- Mum, I'm telling the truth… come, I want to introduce you to the one who gave me my first role in a movie and who guided me…

\- What? But Marcus… You…

Marcus took her harm and walked with her where Terry was…

\- Marcus we're not done talking!

\- Later mum, please. You have to meet my mentor…

William and Justin followed them. Justin didn't know what to think… they all got to the destination.

\- Terry, said Marcus smiling, let me introduce you to my mother…

Terry turned around smiling and his smile faded…

\- Candy? He said surprised.

\- Terry?! Said Candy who couldn't believe her eyes.

\- You two know each other?! Said Marcus smiling, but that's great…!

But seeing his mother and Terry remaining silent, ten thousand questions come to his mind… what the heck was going on? His mother knew Terry? Since when? He looked like Terry… He had been feeling it since their first meeting, that warm and fuzzy feeling when he was with Terry, his heart was beating louder when he was with Terry, all that love, they had the same gestures, the same mimes, they looked alike… How could he have not thought about it sooner?!. The scales he had on his eyes fell, all of a sudden.

\- Mum, said Marcus, how do you know Terry? Or do I really need to ask? Everything is clear now!

He turned to Terry…

\- DAD!

Once upon a time, a family reunited, by the biggest chance ever…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Once Upon A Time...**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"The discussions…"**_

Terry felt like his whole world was capsizing around him, everything was spinning… Candy? Candy was Marcus' mother? Marcus was his son? He looked too much like him! They had the same voice, the same mimes… no, it was not possible! Why didn't he feel it sooner? Because he thought Candy would've told him if something like had happened to her… How wrong he was! But… Destiny took it upon itself to put his son on his path, and he had taken him under his wing and he had behaved like a father to him… He could've done like other celebrities and let him do whatever he wanted and take him into a world of drugs, booze and debauchery… he had recognized himself in that young man and he had treated him like his mother had treated him, with love and firmness…

Marcus had just called him "dad"…

\- Marcus, said Terry, oh Marcus…

\- You're my mother's one night stand? I don't understand, why all this? Mum, why didn't you stay in contact with Terry? And Terry, you've never thought there could've been consequences to your actions? Terry, I thought you were different, but you're the bastard that got my mother pregnant and disappeared!

\- Marcus, said Terry sorry.

\- Marcus! Said Candy.

\- What?! He answered angry.

\- Terry is the man you wanted to introduce me to? Terry is the one you've spent your summer working with on his movie? Terry is the one with whom you spent all your free time when I wasn't with you?

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! Said Candy upset.

\- Candy, said Terry, you could've told me, I had the right to know…

\- I was a kid myself and you too! And I wanted to forget about that night, in fact, I don't remember what happened at all that night… but I couldn't forget about that night because of Marcus… My baby, I love you more than anything in the world…

\- Is that why you've hidden me from the world? Even from yourself, right? You didn't want to see me because I reminded you of the man who got you pregnant and abandoned you…

\- No Marcus, I love you baby… Yes, I thought of Terry every time I looked at you, but that's not why I was living far from you…

\- Then why?

Candy looked around, the music had stopped and everybody was listening to them…

\- Not here Marcus, said Candy.

\- Our whole life is going to be in the news anyway, said Marcus.

\- All right… Terry took good care of you and I'm happy you got close to him during my absence… You know I came back for good, so we could finally live as a family…

\- Really? Said Marcus ironically.

\- Yes, really… and I wanted to ask William to contact Terry to tell him the news…

\- 17 years too late! Said Terry, Candy! Oh my God!

\- I'm sorry, said Candy.

\- It was to punish me? Said Terry, I was a victim in this whole story too! I wasn't the one who spiked the punch with alcohol!

\- I know…, said Candy.

\- And you punished me like I was the one who provoked everything…! I understand all that… you were a virgin and you were keeping yourself for your husband… but when you find out you were pregnant, you should've contacted me! I had the right to know!

\- I'm sorry, said Candy, I don't know what else to say. All this was like a waken nightmare to me… I was going to have a baby at my age! I was a child, I had plans… My mother had me out of wedlock and my father never married her; she had become angry and bitter, I didn't want to end up like her, but quirk of fate, I followed into her footsteps! If I hidden Marcus from you, it's because I was refusing to recognize my failure. I was like my mother, when I swore I would never be like her… I was ashamed of what had happened to me…I was pregnant and I didn't remember sleeping with the father! If at least I wanted to do it, it would have been my choice… But the choice was taken from me… It was almost as if I was raped… It took me time, but I had to get used to this situation and stop hiding and try to have a normal life with my son, whom I love more than anything in the world… I want us to be a family with Justin, that we start over… forgive-me baby…

\- A family? Said Terry, and what about me? Marcus is my son!

\- Oh yeah? Said Marcus angry, you banged my mother and disappeared! I still got to wrap my head around that!

\- Marcus! Said Candy, please, don't ruin your relationship with Terry, he's your father…

\- You could've told me he was my father, don't you think so? You decide 16 years later that it's time for you to tell me the truth and you brought your dude as a bonus! Your missionary! And you want to play the model mothers and be a family! Thanks but no thanks! Too little too late mum! Said Marcus walking away.

\- Marcus! Said Candy hurt, Marcus!

She wanted to go after him… but William stopped her…

\- I'll go after him, said William.

\- Thank you William, said Candy.

Terry was looking at Candy upset. He took her arm…

\- Terry, let go of me! Said Candy.

\- We have things to say to each other, said Terry.

\- Terry, said Susanna, you're making a spectacle of yourself…

Terry didn't even look at her. Justin wanted to intervene too.

\- Let go of my fiancée, he said.

\- If you value your life, said Terry angry, I advise you to shut up…

\- Who do you think you are? Started Justin, we can take it outside if you want…

\- No problem, said Terry.

\- NO! Said Candy, that's enough! Justin, it's ok, I have to talk to him…

\- But honey…

\- I know what I'm doing, she said turning to Terry, let's go.

He took her upstairs, to his bedroom and he locked the door.

Eleonor, who hadn't said a word, went to say a few words to Terry's spokesperson… that went to tell the press and the guests:

\- Ladies and gentleman, unfortunately, the evening has been cut short. Master Grandchester has some family business to take care of… Thank you for coming and see you next time…

There was a sorry sigh and whispers from the guests who wanted to continue having fun and wanted to know the end of the story which had just developed in front of their eyes… Needless to say that the reporters had already sent images on the internet and on television… the news spread like wildfire in the whole world. Terrence Grandchester and Marcus Williams were really father and son!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back in Lakewood, the whole family was reunited to watch the Oscars. Since everybody had their own lives, they would meet like that from time to time, for the Super bowl, for the Oscars, to spend time together….

Alistair, Anthony, Archie, Daniel, Eliza, their spouses, their children, their parents. William had the biggest flat screen television he could find, it looked like a mini movie theatre and the sound was magnificent… they were talking and discussing among them about the winners when they heard:

\- Mommy, said Annie's little girl, isn't that auntie Candy on TV?

But Annie wasn't paying attention, she continued her conversation. Her little girl insisted…

\- MOMMY!

\- What? Honey? Said Annie a little irritated.

\- Is that Auntie Candy on TV?

\- What? Where?

Annie turned around to look at the screen and she couldn't believe it! It was Candy on television, with… Terry!

\- Yes, but…

The others had turned around and they were looking at the screen speechless…Alistair had the remote control, put the volume up…

 _ **"… exclusive news, live from Terrence Grandchester's manor, who had just won the Oscar for Best Actor earlier this evening with his young protégé, Marcus Williams… Marcus' mother arrived at the party Terrence was throwing and he recognized her right away… she was one of his one night stands he had forgotten about… who gave birth to… Marcus Williams! Yes, ladies and gentleman, Terrence Grandchester and Marcus Williams, are father and son! That's incredible, right? Needless to say that the evening was cut short! Marcus was very upset by the news… he left the evening with his Uncle William Andrew, the billionaire from Chicago, who is also the big brother of his mother, Candice White Andrew…"**_

\- Oh my God! Said Annie, oh my God! Marcus is Candy and Terry's son? The resemblance was stunning!

\- Candy was pregnant? Said Anthony.

\- She must've been upset, said Archie.

\- Oh my God! Said Alistair.

Everybody turned to Daniel…

\- What? He said, who told you it was the first time? They were probably sleeping together before that…

\- No, said Annie, Candy was a virgin! That's why her other boyfriend had broken up with her, she didn't want to sleep with him! That's why she completely severed her ties with Terry; even if she liked him… he was the instrument who broke her dream… She was keeping herself for her wedding night! She didn't want to end up like her mother with a baby out of wedlock… and because of you, that's what happened anyway…

\- You must be proud of yourself, that your actions had permanent consequences! Said Archie upset.

\- We have a cousin, we know nothing about! Said Alistair, good job Daniel!

\- Stop blaming me! It's not my fault! Said Daniel.

\- Sorry bro, said Eliza, you put spiked the punch with alcohol; we all woke up in the morning in a compromising position, not knowing what we did the night before! It's your fault! That poor Aunt Candy, who didn't remember her first time, and she got knocked up on top of that! She must've felt lost!

\- Ok, that's enough! Said the great aunt Elroy, now I understand better why she didn't stay here close to us… Daniel, actions always followed by consequences… We have a new family member and we're going to greet him with open arms…

\- Another illegitimate child, said Sarah, giving who her mother was…

\- Sarah! Said the great aunt, your son caused this fiasco! Candy wanted to keep herself for her wedding night! Contrary to your slut of a daughter, she's a good girl who found herself in a situation; she had no control over… if she had at least drank the alcohol willingly… Your son, by his actions, took that control away… so; you're going to treat your sister nicely when she comes here with her son, all right? It's a young man full of talent who just won an Oscar… I'm proud of my grand-nephew!

The great aunt had spoken, that was it!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was in the bedroom with Terry, who wasn't very happy.

\- How could you do that to me, Candy? A son! You had my son and you didn't tell me?!

\- Terry, you know why...

\- Yes, you wanted to forget about me… but you had my spitting image… is that why you put him in boarding school? So you won't see him?

\- I love my son!

\- Not enough to spend time with him, apparently!

\- How dare you!?

\- As soon as I met him, I was spending all my free time with him!Without knowing he was my son! If I had known he was my son, I would've taken him out of the school to live with me!

\- You didn't suspect anything?

\- No, I was looking for young boys who looked like me, to play me as a young man in my movie… so, I saw hundreds of young men who looked like me!

\- And you stumbled on my son…

\- Completely by chance. I went to the May Festival at the Royal College of Saint Paul; my little sister wanted me to see the young actor who had the main role in the school play, because he reminded him of me…

\- Oh my God! Your little sister? They were not…?

\- No, Thank God! It would've been incest! That's what could've happened when you hide things! You had no right!

\- I realize that it could've been a catastrophe… He could've gone out with his aunt and with his passion for the movies; he could've fallen on an actor with no scruples who would've taken him in a life of debauchery and drugs… Oh my God!

\- William wouldn't have given him his permission… he knew I was his father and if I had a life of debauchery and drugs, he would've prevented Marcus to work with me, or he would've sent someone to look after him, but he trusted me… he probably saw that poor Marcus needed one of his parent in his life…

\- I know that I did things very wrong, said Candy, but I wanted to make things right… that why I wanted to marry Justin and get Marcus out of boarding school… I wanted to introduce him to my family…

\- What about me?

\- I wanted to ask William to look for you to tell you the news…

\- Yeah right!

\- I swear to you! I wanted to stop hiding… and take my responsibilities.

\- 17 years later?

\- It took me time, all right?

\- No kidding! Said Terry ironically.

\- I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say! I'm happy to see you and Marcus have become so close…

\- He wanted to surprise you… since apparently you didn't remember he existed, he made this movie to get your attention.

\- But since I was in India in the middle of nowhere and Hollywood was the last thing in my mind…

\- Why?

\- Because I knew you were an actor Terry, and I didn't want…

\- To see the ugly face of the bloody bastard who stole your precious virginity!

\- Oh stop it Terry! Try to understand!

\- You hid your head in the sand for 17 years… and my son and I have lost 16 years of our lives together! 16 years we will never get back!

\- Terry, why don't we move on? It's really no use talking about the past we can't change…

\- I still can't believe he was my son, all this time, we were in the same wavelength… he looked too much like me! Oh my God!

\- I hope he's not angry at you…

\- Whose fault is that? What did you tell him about me?

\- Nothing… just that you were a one night stand and that I never saw you again…

\- Great! He took me for a bloody bastard who abandoned his pregnant mother, like I didn't want him! But I didn't know about him! Bloody hell, Candy!

\- I'm sure you'll manage to convince him of your "innocence", said Candy ironically, ok, let's go see if William managed to calm him down.

\- I want my son, Candy…

\- You want your son?

\- I want him to live with me…

\- Are you serious? I came back to live with him and Justin

\- Well, he hated your dude! In fact I was the one he wanted as a "step-father"…

\- You?

\- Remember, he told you he wanted you to meet someone?

\- Yes…oh my God!

\- He didn't know how right he was… he wanted to reunite his mum and dad!

\- It's impossible…

\- Impossible? What's impossible is trying to forget what happened between us! You don't remember it and me neither, but Marcus is the living proof that something happened between us… it's time for the both of us to take our responsibilities, Candy!

\- I'm going to marry Justin…

\- Why? Because you're sleeping with him?

\- That's none of your business! Said Candy upset, he's my fiancé and I'm going to marry him!

\- If you marry him, Marcus is coming to live with me!

\- What?

\- And I'm sure he won't see any inconvenience with that…

\- You're not going to do that to me…

\- Why not? You deprived me of my son for the 16 first years of his life!

\- He's my son and you won't have him!

Candy walked to the door to get out of the room…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Marcus was in the garden with William…

\- I can't believe it! My parents! Terry is my father! My father!

\- Yes…

\- You knew it, right? That's why you had no problem letting me work with him; you even put him on the list of people allowed to take me out in school…

\- He was your father, and believe me, if he was one of those careless Hollywood actors, living in the life of drugs, I never would've let you spend time with him…

\- He was treating me like a father and I had to do all my homework before I could go out with him on premieres or awards shows… and he would not let me drink alcohol, or let hooker girls come near me… But he's still the one who slept with my mother and disappeared!

\- It didn't happen like that…

\- How did it happen then…? Mum told me he was a one night stand…

\- It was during a party to celebrate the end of the summer holidays… my nephew, Daniel, spiked the punch with alcohol… so everybody woke up in the morning naked with a hangover… and nobody remembered what happened the night before… Your mother was very upset, because she wanted to keep herself for her wedding night…she rejected your father, and she rejected that whole night, she wanted to forget… Your father had gone back to England… When she found herself pregnant with you, she came to see me… I hid her, you were born, and when you were of age to go to school…

\- I know the rest… By my father could've tried to find out…

\- He was a teenager, Marcus… After his stay in America, he went back to England for a while and he left for Los Angeles to live with his mother and pursue his dream… He too wanted to forget what had happened with your mother…

\- So my mother and my father wanted to forget about me then…

\- No put words in my mouth. I didn't say that…

\- They both wanted to forget about that famous night when I was conceived, said Marcus sadly.

\- They both love you…

\- My mother sent me to boarding school ever since I was little and my father didn't even bother to find out if I could ever have existed!

\- Marcus, stop it, please!

Candy and Terry arrived in the garden…

\- Marcus? Said Candy softly.

\- Look who's here, mum and dad! Said Marcus.

\- Marcus, said Terry.

\- Sorry mum, sorry dad, for the moment, I really don't want to speak to you! Said Marcus walking away.

William looked at Candy and Terry.

\- I'm going to talk to him, don't worry. He will calm down.

\- Thank you William, said Candy sadly.

To be rejected by Marcus like that, hurt so much. She turned to Terry who felt the same. He opened his arms and Candy went in them, busting into tears. For years, she had rejected her son, indirectly, and now she wanted to live with him, he was rejecting her… She had taken her son for granted… Terry, who was still angry with her, was consoling her…

\- Don't worry Candy, we're going to get him back.

\- Some teenagers rebel like that for good because of things like this…

\- He's my son; he's a good boy… I've lived with him…He's going to act out, but I know that…he's going to end up calming down… everything is going to be fine, you'll see…

\- I hope so…

Justin was still in Terry's manor, looking at the scene through the window. He was eating and drinking. Candy had had a child with Terrence Grandchester? His plans with Candy were going up in flames, so now he was eating and drinking waiting for Candy to come and tell him that it was over between them…

Once upon a time… a young missionary had to change his plans about his future with the woman he loved…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
"Things calm down"**_

Candy had ten thousand things in her head. But she wanted to finish at least one thing; she had to talk to Justin. She walked to Terry's villa where Justin was, he was eating and drinking. He raised his head when he saw Candy.

\- Are you ok? You're coming to dump me, aren't you?

\- Justin…

\- Your son doesn't like me… he spent all his time with a man he adores and who turned out to be his real father… I don't have my place in your lives…

\- But, we had plans…

\- That was before the father of your child reappeared in your life… you have to try to make things work for your son… he needs to be with the both of you… Hollywood could become hell for rebellious young teens… I'm going to continue eating my meal and I'm going to leave. Don't worry about me Candy… It's going to be all right…

\- Thank you Justin, said Candy sadly.

\- Good luck…

She hugged him. She went to sit in one of the living rooms and she found Eleonor Baker with her assistant. She raised her head and she smiled.

\- Please come in. You're Marcus' mother? Candy?

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- You've raised a very good young man, my grandson…

\- Thank you…

\- Don't worry, he's going to calm down… Terry was a real rebellious, that's what took him to America… where he met you…

\- Our son had no reason to rebel…

\- Except you didn't tell him who his father was… he got acquainted with his father without knowing it…

Candy went to sit on the couch next to Eleonor.

\- I've seen them together, they behaved like father and son… Terry wouldn't let Marcus go out until he finished all his school work… He didn't let him drink or go to orgies, he was behaving like a real father with him… it was like his subconscious knew it was his son… The resemblance? Since he auditioned hundreds of young men who looked like him, he didn't think for one second that it could be his son… when he came to live with me, I did everything to protect him from this hell, so he won't get into alcohol and drugs… Orgies? There was no way! He did the same thing with Marcus, because he loved him… otherwise he wouldn't care…

\- I know. I've heard stories about children of the stars who become addicted to alcohol very young and who do drugs…, said Candy

\- Terry is not like that… He lives his life, but he doesn't do drugs, ever! He had seen too many mess it has done around him, how many young actors died stupidly just because they took one pill too many…Marcus was safe with him…

\- Now, I'm afraid he does something wrong, said Candy worried.

\- Everything is going to be fine, he's smart boy…

\- I hope so, said Candy sadly.

She was worried. He son hadn't come back yet. She knew William was going to take care of Marcus…

Terry was in another living room having a drink. Marcus was his son! His son! That was incredible! He already loved that boy who reminded him so much of himself at the same age. He had been perfect for the role because he was his son… It was wonderful… Marcus was his son with Candy… He was wondering why he was thinking about Candy more than usual ever since his meeting with Marcus. He kept thinking about Candy! Now, he understood why. Candy… Candy was back in his life, she was Marcus' mother, it couldn't be for nothing. The univers was giving him a chance to reunite his family…Marcus needed his two parents. Everything was tumbling out in his head. This evening was the most beautiful evening of his life; he had won his second Oscar for best actor… Marcus had also won, but everything went awry. Marcus wanted to introduce him to his mother who happened to be Candy, his Candy… Well now, he was going to make sure that Marcus became a reality. He had to convince Candy…

He got out of the living room to go look for Candy. He saw Justin leaving the manor and taking a cab.

 _"_ _Good riddance!" he said to himself._

He went to the living where his mother was and he found her talking with Candy.

\- Terrence! Said Eleonor, have you heard from Marcus?

\- No, said Terry.

\- I'm sure he's fine… he's with William, said Candy.

\- Candy? Can I talk to you?

\- Now Terry? It can't wait?

\- No, said Terry, it's urgent… our son is upset because of our actions…

\- All right, said Candy sulking.

She stood up and followed Terry in the other living room.

\- Do you want something to drink? He asked.

\- No, thank you.

\- I saw your boyfriend leave…

\- Yes, he wants to give us a chance to be a family.

\- Ah! It was his idea?

\- Yes. I wanted to be a family with him…

\- You're stubborn as a mule! Even after you found out that Marcus and I were inseparable…

\- I don't know what kind of life you're living, you might be engaged to be married…

\- Marcus did tell you that he wanted to introduce you to someone, didn't he?

\- Yes, but he didn't know he was going to reunite his parents…

\- What we should do, is satisfy him… make his dream come true

\- Make his dream come true? You mean, you and I…?

\- Why not?

\- Oh my God!

\- Candy, for our son… he needs the both of us… no more boarding school…

\- I wanted to take him to Lakewood, to meet my family.

\- You mean that your mother doesn't know him?

\- He was my secret…

\- Candy…

\- I know I did things wrong. I was trying to forget about you and he looked so much like you…

\- Marry me Candy, let's be a family with our son…

\- He's angry with us…

\- He's going to calm down and we're going to live altogether…

\- Here?

\- Where ever you want…

\- But Terry… is it going to work? I still don't remember about our nigh together… I have no experience…

\- You mean that ever since our night together… you haven't done anything?

\- The only time I did it, I not only don't remember but I got pregnant… that was enough to scare me for the rest of my days, literally!

\- Oh Candy…, said Terry gently

He approached her and took her in his arms. All of a sudden, she remembered the incredible sensation she was feeling when she was in his arms, when she was 16 years old, it came back at the same time as her feelings for Terry she had forgotten… Terry looked for her lips and he kissed her. She let him do it, she opened her lips and Terry's tongue got in, looking for hers to caress it, she found her self sucking it at one point. Her blood became like lava and was boiling, she put her arms around Terry's neck and she started curling his hair with her fingers… Terry found himself sixteen years ago with more experience, no woman had awaken in him that sensation ever since that summer. He was kissing her, he didn't want to stop, it was his turn to suck her tongue like a Candy. His hands were behind Candy's back and was making an effort to not caress her everywhere… but his member was already stiff and Candy had felt a fountain coming out of her in her panty. They stopped and looked at each other, breathless… their adult bodies wanted each other.

\- It's late, said Terry, I don't think Marcus is coming back tonight…

\- He must be with William, said Candy, maybe I should go back too…

\- I wanted to invite you to remember our drunken night… you might not know it, but I don't remember it either…

\- In other words, you're asking me to make ?

\- I'm more mature and I have more experience…

\- It's not like I remember our first time…

\- Well, I mean that you now have a man with more experience and I promise that it's going to be unforgettable for the both of us, this time around…

Candy felt a light bolt in her whole body and her panty getting wet again. She had never felt like that before! Not even with Justin…Terry was awakening sensations in her she didn't suspect existed! For the first time in so many years, she had the impression to be alive. If she never had sex with Justin, it was because she didn't feel like it. She had told herself, she was going to force herself after the marriage, so she was telling him that she wanted to wait until they were married. With Terry, there was electricity in the air … they had good chemistry and she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to prolong this new sensation, exhilarating and scary, she wanted to see where it was heading. So she told him:

\- Let's go to your room…

Terry smiled and took her hand. They walked together to the master bedroom. Earlier, she hadn't really looked at the room. It was huge. The King size bed was a canopy bed. There was a big flat screen television and the whole shebang; DVD player, Blue ray and even a VCR and an entertainment system. There was a desk with a computer and all the accessories… the carpet was white thick and soft. The furniture was white, so were the curtains and the hanging.

They were sweating and breathless… Candy curled up into Terry's arms who held her gently against him. His heart was bursting with love…all those feeling she had repressed deep down inside, had just come out again. She was 16 years old again and she was crazy in love with Terrence Grandchester, the father of her baby…They made love.

Usually Terry, after having sex with a women, he only had one idea, he wanted to get a far away a possible from the woman… It was different with Candy, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to leave her… She was the one he was looking for, because with her, everything was possible. They already had a child together, they were a family…

\- So, said Terry, did your memory come back?

\- No, said Candy, what about you?

\- Me neither…

\- It was fantastic… for me it was the first time and our forgotten night has another advantage aside from the birth of our son, I don't remember the pain of the first time…

\- For once I had a virgin, and I don't even remember it!

\- You've never had a virgin before me?

\- No… they all already had experience, even when I was a teen…

\- Oh…

\- They don't make them like you anymore, you know…

\- Can we start over?

\- You'd have to get me in the mood…

\- Show me what to do…

They made love again and again, they couldn't get enough of each other.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Marcus was with William in his villa. He went to his room to try to sleep and lock himself up in case his parents would come to get him, but he wasn't falling asleep. He had the impression he was a rejected child… but he started to think. His mother was never there, that's true, but when she was there, she was taking good care of him… Terry without knowing, could've been indifferent, but he also took care of him like a real father should, preventing him from drinking and not allowing him to participate in orgies, or be with hookers who weren't hesitating to seduce teens in showbiz, he was forcing him to do his homework and his school work before he was allow to go out to awards shows and receptions… he was lucky, he had to admit that. William also took good care of him. He had everything he needed, his mother had left him in good hands and William had left him with Terry knowing he was his father. He wanted Terry to be with his mother so they could be a family, he didn't know how right he was… he had managed to reunite his parents without knowing !

William went to see him, he opened the door.

\- Are you going to sleep?

\- What if mum came back?

\- No, she's living at the apartment…

\- All right

\- You'll have to talk to your parents eventually

\- I know…

\- They love you…

\- They didn't want me…

\- Come on Marcus. If you get a girl in trouble and she thinks her life is ruined, it doesn't mean that she won't love her baby, only that the timing was not great… it's the same thing for Candy and Terry… without that incident, I'm sure that they would've continued being in contact they would've ended up together later on… your parents love you Marcus…

\- Mum wants to marry another man…

\- I don't think son, said William, she had found Terry again… I've seen them together back then, in fact, I didn't want them to go out because I thought that Terry was going to hurt her…

\- Why?

\- He came for the summer vacation as a punishment, for having an accident with his father's car, he was with his girlfriend who got her leg broken… but in Chicago, he was a fine young man. I understood that he was trying to get his father's attention…

\- So you let him go out with mum…

\- He was a good boy, if he were a bastard, he would've gone out with all the girls and believe me, they were all waiting for a word from his part… and you know that if he were one of those actors doing drugs and living a horrible life, I never would've let you make a movie with him… I was keeping tabs on him, since he was your father and I knew that sooner or later, Candy was going to want to contact him… she told me earlier she wanted to ask me something… She wanted to ask me to look for Terry…

\- Terry is an actor, she need you to see him?

\- You can believe it or not, your mom doesn't watch television and she spent the last few years in the middle of nowhere in India… Even if it wasn't the case, she wouldn't have known how to contact him…

\- Terry is my father! Said Marcus like he had just realized it, oh my God! Terry is my father!

\- I'm going to let you digest that… your mother is back and you've got your father too as a bonus… you should be a family

\- But mum and her dude…

\- Everything is going to be fine…

\- I'm going to go see Terry tomorrow morning to apologise and find a way for him to get mum back… he owes me that!

\- Good night Marcus

\- Thanks Uncle William…

Marcus barely close his eyes during the night. He kept thinking about his parents and what he was going to tell his mother to convince her to get back together with Terry… he remembered Terry telling him about a girl who had been special and that he has slept with her while he was drunk; that was his mother!

Dawn didn't come fast enough for Marcus. He got ready and put back the clothes he had on the night before. He found William up, on the phone… He was going business the eastern side of the country, so he was up at 5 AM, since there was a 3 hour time difference…

\- You're an early bird, said Marcus smiling

\- You're one to talk!

\- I'm going to see Terry…

\- You miss him, don't you?

\- I have a sudden need to see my father…, said Marcus smiling and I'm going to call mum, once I talked to Terry…

\- Very well. The driver is going to take you at Terry's

\- Thank you…

\- You're not going to have trouble to get in?

\- I'm Terrence Grandchester's son, Uncle William…

\- The reporters must've invaded the entry in front of the gate of your father's villa…

\- That's true… well I'll have to do with it…

\- You're going to be in the car anyway… Good luck…

Marcus arrived at Terry's villa and he found a group of reporters and photographers. The windowns from the William's limousine were teinted, so nobody could see who was inside. The reporter were disappointed.

Marcus arrived in front of the door and he got out. He rang the bell and the butler opened the door for him.

\- Good morning Holmes, where is my father?

\- He's still in bed, Master Marcus

\- All right, thanks…

\- But…

\- I know the way, said Marcus almost running towards the big staircase.

He got up the stairs, four by four and he arrived in front of the master bedroom. Heknocked once and opened the door and got in. He saw hi father holding a woman in his arms. He heart exploded in his chest. His father couldn't spend one night without a woman in his arms? He had just found his mother again and he was sleeping with another woman? He approached the bed angry.

\- Dad! He said

Terry opened his eyes with difficulty…

\- What the bloody hell…? Started Terry, Marcus?

\- You already have a woman in your bed?!

Candy heard the voices coming from very far…

\- Stop talking, said Candy, people are trying to sleep here…

\- MUM?! Said Marcus voice in disbelief.

\- Marcus? Said Candy pulling the sheet on her to hide her nudity.

\- Oh my God! I'm going to get out of here, otherwise I'm going to be traumatized for good! But I have to admit that it's a wonderful spectacle! He said laughing.

And he got out of the room. Terry stood up, naked to go to the bathroom.

\- You want to come with me?

\- What for? Asked Candy.

\- I'm going to show you what we can do in a bathroom, he said smiling.

\- All right, said Candy smiling

Marcus' return had put them in a very good mood… She got out of the bed, naked too and she took his hand and he took her in the bathroom… There, Terry showed her that a lot of good things could happen in a bathroom on top of rubbing each other's backs…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Marcus was in one of the living rooms watching the giant screen television which was talking about their lives in their own way without knowing the details. They were in showbiz world, an imaginary world, only the news were just as imaginary the majority of the time. And they like to concentrate on negative, for example, on the fact that his mother had gotten pregnant after a drunken night, showing his father, the Oscar winner for best actor the night before, under a not so good day. He had worked with his son without knowing it… It's a good think he had behaved with him like a father and he was strict. He started thinking; what if Terry had let him do whatever he wanted, like drink, orgies and drugs, he would've been the worst father of the year! But thank God, Terry had behaved with him like a real father with his son and that's what he was… But in the end, they were forced to admit that Terry's young protégé, who turned out to be his real son, was a good boy, straight A student in his school in England and that showbiz hadn't ruined anything in his education in that Royal College of St. Paul ran by nuns.

He heard voices and he got out of the living room to go see. His parents were coming. They were talking and laughing. It was the first time he saw his mother so happy and his father so happy with a women. Usually after his one night stands, the women didn't stay, he rather be alone or with Marcus.

Candy and Terry arrived downstairs and they looked at Marcus.

\- Marcus? Said Candy

Their son was smiling at them. They approached him.

\- Are you done with your little rebellion? Asked Terry

\- Yes dad…

\- So you forgive us? Said Candy

\- You were immature teenagers… I'm trying to imagine my mother pregnant at my age… it must've been hard, especially since you didn't want to take after your mother…

\- Let's go to the dinning roo, said Terry, breakfast must be served.

They walked to the dinning room and they found the table full of all sort of food. The servers were there to wait on them with tea and coffee. They sat down and helped themselves to the food while still talking.

\- Forgiveme Marcus, said Candy

\- Forgive me too, said Terry

\- You didn't know, said Marcus

\- But you were right, I should've inquired about Candy…

\- Only, he thought I would've contacted him if anything had happened…, said Candy abashed, it's not his fault, I didn't want to talk to him… I had lost my virginity and I didn't remember anything! And on top ot that I found myself pregnant, out of wedlock like my mother!

\- I don't know what I would've done, said Terry honestly, but I would've helped you…

\- Financially I had William

\- I would've given you moral support, I wish I could've seen Marcus as a baby, see him grow up, play with him…

\- We did all that dad, when we spent time together, said Marcus

\- Yes, we did, said Terry smiling, I already love you like a son

\- I'm happy you two found each othe, even if it was by pure chance…

\- I was looking for a young man who looked like me to play my younger self in the movie…

\- And you stumbled on Marcus! Such a coincidence is extraordinary…

\- It was the voice of blood; as soon as I saw Marcus, I felt attracted to him…

\- But I blew him off when he came to me, said Marcus

\- He was even rude, said Terry

\- What? Said Candy, Marcus, why?

\- I was angry because you didn't come, once again! He said

\- Oh, said Candy sadly

\- My friend who gave me the idea to do the movie, so you would see me on the big screen, only he didn't know that in India in the middle of nowhere, you didn't care about Hollywood

\- In fact, I didn't want to see Terry and learn that had gotten marry, said Candy softly

\- All you had to do, is come to see me, said Terry, I was never able to forget you, even if I didn't remember our night together…

\- Wait a minute, you don't remember either? Said Marcus

\- No, said Terry

\- Oh, so this morning, what was it? The two of you in bec… was a way to trigger your memory, by making love all night long?!

\- Marcus! Said Candy outraged.

Marcus burst out laughing.

\- You're very perceptive son, said Terry laughing.

\- You're going to make an honest woman out of her, right?

\- Of course, it's Candy, the girl that never left my heart, said Terry looking at Candy with love.

\- Is that why you never got married? Asked Marcus, because of mum?

\- Yes, said Terry smiling, I love you Candy…

\- I love you, Terry, said Candy smiling

\- And I love you both! Said Marcus laughing.

They burst out laughing all three of them. Life was beautiful, life was wonderful. After all those years without a real family, he now had his own family. I won't have to envy his friends family anymore, they were going to envy him, from now on!

Once upon a time, a young boy was very happy to have his two parents with him…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

 _ **Chapter 17  
"All's well that ends well"**_

The American press and the one of the whole world devoted a lot of time to the story of Terry's family. William went back to Lakewood, while Candy and her family were spending some time in Los Angeles where Terry had to finish what he had to do before they left.

Terry and his family took the plane for Chicago and they went to Lakewood by train. The press of course had talked about it, so there were a lot of people and the local people came to greet Candy, her son and Terrence Grandchester.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy.

\- Looks like we will never be at peace again, said Marcus smiling.

\- Welcome to my world Candy, said Terry.

Marcus was smiling and signing autographs for his fans and they were taking picture of him. Terry was doing the same thing while Candy walked to the car which had just arrived. She was pushing the cart with their luggage. William got out and Candy hugged him.

\- Well Marcus seems at ease with his celebrity…

\- He takes after his father, said Candy getting in the car.

\- Not only physically as I see. You should see the movie, it's even more flagrant their resemblance.

\- How are the others? Asked Candy.

\- Everybody is eager to meet Marcus and see Terry again.

Terry and Marcus spent 5 minutes signing autographs while William and the driver were putting the luggage in the car. Looking out the window, she saw Tom, her former boyfriend looking at her. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. The time when they were dating was so far away!

When Terry and Marcus finally managed to get in the car, William was smiling.

\- Looks like celebrity suits you, said William.

\- Hello Uncle William, said Marcus smiling, yes, I like it!

\- Hello William, said Terry smiling.

\- Terrence… everything is fine now between the three of you?

\- Yes, I'm going to marry Candy and we're finally going to be a family!

\- And no more boarding school for me! Said Marcus smiling.

\- Yes, I'm going to hire a tutor for him since he will have to do his exams in London…

\- Or I can go back to school in London if you leave there, I could come and see you on weekends…

\- You want to have a family like everybody, don't you? Said Candy.

\- Yes… to have a place where to go on weekends, having my father and my mother come and get me to go, I don't know, to Scotland? Brighton? We could go to Stratford, Shakespeare's village…

\- All right Marcus, said Terry.

\- That way, you and mum could catch up on your lost time…

\- Yes, after my Oscar, I can rest… and Marcus, I've received a lot of script for you and me…

\- We'll look at it together… Mum, what about your humanitarian work?

\- Now I'm going to focus on my family Marcus…

\- I'm sure you'll find a way to help the needy…

\- You know me, said Candy smiling.

The car arrived at the castle. Everybody came out to greet them. They got out of the car… Candy ran into her mother's arms…

\- Mom! Oh mom, I've missed you so much…

\- My little girl, said her mother crying

\- Grandma! Said Candy crying too

\- Hello baby, said her grandmother

Candy turned around and Marcus came closer…

\- Mom, this is Marcus, your grandson… and you great grandson, grandma

\- Oh my God! Said her mother, he's so handsome! Come here big guy!

Marcus leaned to hug his grandmother smiling.

\- Hello grandma, said Marcus

\- And I saw the movie with your father… something in you pleased me… now I know why, you're family! Congratulations on your Oscar!

\- Thank you great gran! Said Marcus laughing

\- Mom, let me introduce you to Terry, Marcus' father…

\- Hello young man, you're going to marry my daughter I hope?

\- Hello ma'am, yes, as soon as possible, said Terry hugging her.

Then, he turned to the grandmother.

\- Hello grand-mother

\- Hello young man. You're an excellent actor. You deserved an Oscar…

\- Candy, what a shock it was for me to learn on television that you had had a son all those years ago…, said her mother with a reproach tone

\- I'm sorry mom, I didn't know how to tell you, you would've been so disappointed

\- I'm disappointed you didn't trust me… I'm your mother… I would've been upset of course, but I'm your mother, I would've gotten over it… and now I've misses the first years of my handsome grandson!

\- I'm sorry mom…

Candy went to greet the other and introduce them to Marcus. Terry was happy to see his onetime summer friends… They got in the castle where there was a little feast waiting for them. The great-aunt Elroy appeared, tired by rheumatism. She approached Candy and hugged her. Then she smiled at Marcus and hugged him hard!

\- Oh Candy! He's so handsome! Hello handsome!

\- Hello great aunt Elroy, said Marcus, I'm so happy to have such a big family! During all those years, I thought I was alone in the world! This is wonderful!

Everybody was happy. Marcus had a lot of cousins. He was the eldest of all the children and they were following him everywhere… it didn't bother him, he was simply happy to have a family!

Annie took Candy on the side…

\- You little sneak!

\- I couldn't tell you, I wanted to forget everything…

\- But your son… wasn't going to disappear…

\- I know... it was a mistake… I'm sorry

\- Well he's very handsome… and full of talent! An Oscar!

\- And I didn't even know what was going on!

\- You were god smacked! You not only find your son with an Oscar, and he was working with his father without knowing it!

\- Fortunately, he wasn't the kind of actor who did drugs…

\- You know William would never have let Terry come close to him if that was the case…

\- I know… William is wonderful!

\- And we're going to give you the biggest wedding! I'll take care of everything, the dress, the evening gown, the bridesmaids… For the rest, we'll hire an agency…

\- All right… I can't believe I'm going to marry Terry… while I didn't remember what happened…

\- You at least tried to see if you can get the idea?

\- Annie!

\- What?! The great Terrence Grandchester, is as good as they say he is?

\- I don't know, but he's a fantastic lover…, said Candy laughing

Eliza and Daniel arrived.

\- Hi auntie, said Eliza smiling

\- Eliza…

\- Hi, said Daniel

\- Daniel…

\- I wanted to apologize for the alcohol I put in the punch, which started all this…

\- I'm happy you're acknowledging that you shouldn't have done that… You shouldn't have made us drink alcohol without our knowledge… I missed my first time because I don't remember it; I wanted my husband to be my first… anyway… I forgive you Daniel.

Anthony, Alistair and Archie arrived…

\- Aunt Candy? The table is ready; we've made all your favourite!

\- Great! Said Candy, let's go!

The family celebration was in a big joy. Everybody was happy, even Sarah was proud to have celebrities in the family, she has invited all of her friends who were surrounding Terry, smiling at him, Candy was looking at them shaking her head. Sarah was a snob, it was better to take her the way she was…

William joined her.

\- So when is the big wedding? I'll take everything in charge

\- You don't need to, Terry can pay, I can pay…

\- It will be my present

\- Oh William… you've already done so much for us

\- You're my sister and I had to take care of you, that's normal…

\- Thank you William…

Candy and Terry's marriage was spectacular. The press wanted pictures, they were flying around in helicopter to catch a glimpse. The castle was decorated with Anthony's white roses… Candy was wearing a light pink dress; she didn't want to wear the virginal white… Annie had the pleasure to do Candy's dress.

On television, the news was talking about the future marriage of Terrence Grandchester and the mother of his son. Susanna Marlowe was talking, saying she was Terry's girlfriend

 _ **"**_ _ **He could've told me that he had plans, he dropped me like a hot potato…"**_

Terrence Grandchester's spokesperson replied:

 _ **"**_ _ **I won't comment on Miss Marlowe's words. Mr. Grandchester takes care of his love life alone and Miss Marlowe is aware of that…"**_

Candy looked at Terry…

\- Terry, you didn't tell her anything?

\- She wasn't my girlfriend…

\- But she would spend the night with him sometimes, said Marcus.

\- Once in a while only, said Terry, but you don't have to worry, that's over…

\- Don't worry mum, if he cheats only, he's going to answer to me first!

\- I trust you, Marcus and you Terry…

Terry had invited his fellow actors and some producers. His mother also came to the ceremony. Anthony, Alistair and Archibald were ecstatic to have Eleonor Baker in their castle. Eliza was happy to meet actors from Hollywood.

The ceremony started and Candy walked to the altar at William's arm where Terry was waiting was waiting for her…

Then came the moment for the vows, Terry started:

\- You're the present God gave me, my hope, my joys and you're everything that's good and pure and I love you with all my heart, I'm blessed because you're mine and I can love you until the end of my days. I swear that you and our son would come first in my life; I will always be there in joy and in pain… May every breath our hearts take together unite us as husband and wife. I swear to be your love today and forever…

Then Candy replied:

\- You're the present I never thought I have, my love, my heart, my soul, everything that is wonderful. I have the chance to be able to love you to the end of my days. I promise that you and our son would always come first; I will always be there for better or worse. We're uniting by taking every breath of life together and our hearts are beating as one… I swear to love you and to cherish you, until death do us part.

She had tears coming down her cheeks saying that and Terry was also moved and had teary eyes.

The ceremony concluded when the priest said:

\- By the power invested in me, I now declare you man and wife and a family. You may now kiss the bride…

They kissed passionately for a longer than usual.

The reception went on fine; they danced under the song "All my life" by KC & Jojo:

 _ **Baby (x11)**_

 _ **I'm So Glad...**_

 _ **I Will Never Find Another Lover**_  
 _ **Sweeter Than You**_  
 _ **Sweeter Than You**_  
 _ **And I Will Never Find Another Lover**_  
 _ **More Precious Than You**_  
 _ **More Precious Than You**_  
 _ **Girl You Are...**_  
 _ **Close To Me You're Like My Mother,**_  
 _ **Close To Me You're Like My Father,**_  
 _ **Close To Me You're Like My Sister,**_  
 _ **Close To Me You're Like My Brother**_  
 _ **And You Are The Only One My Everything**_  
 _ **And For You This Song I Sing...**_

 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Thank God**_  
 _ **That I…That I Finally Found You**_  
 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too**_  
 _ **Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

 _ **I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby**_

 _ **Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger**_  
 _ **You're All I'm Thinking Of**_  
 _ **I Praise The Lord Above**_  
 _ **For Sending Me Your Love**_  
 _ **I Cherish Every Hug**_  
 _ **I Really Love You**_

 _ **All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Thank God**_  
 _ **That I...That I Finally Found You**_  
 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too**_  
 _ **Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me**_

 _ **You're All That I Ever Know,**_  
 _ **When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,**_  
 _ **You Turn My Life Around,**_  
 _ **You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,**_  
 _ **You're All That I Ever Know,**_  
 _ **When You Smile My Face Glow**_  
 _ **You Pick Me Up When I Was Down**_  
 _ **Say...You're All That I Ever Know**_  
 _ **When You Smile My Face Glows**_  
 _ **You Pick Me Up When I Was Down**_  
 _ **And I Hope That You**_  
 _ **Feel The Same Way Too**_  
 _ **Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

 _ **And All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Thank God**_  
 _ **That I...That I Finally Found You**_  
 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Thank God**_  
 _ **That I ..That I Finally Found You**_  
 _ **All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too**_

 _ **(Fading)**_  
 _ **And All My Life**_  
 _ **I Prayed For Someone Like You**_  
 _ **And I Thank God That I... That I Finally Found You...**_

They kissed the whole time the dance lasted. Then they danced with the other and the reception was a success. Marcus was doing a speech.

\- Just a few months ago, my life was dull and empty. I had no father or a family and now I have a mum, a dad, a family and even an Oscar!

Everybody laughed.

\- Mum, I wanted you to marry my mentor, without knowing he was my real father! And you dad, I wanted you to go out with my mother without knowing that she was the woman of your life! As luck would have it! Like is wonderful and fantastic! Best wishes! Thank you God! Grandma, she said to Eleonor, thank you for raising my father well. I'm glad he doesn't do drugs, get drunk and have gang bangs! Thank you grandma!

Everybody laughed and clapped their hands and Candy and Terry kissed…

The wedding pictures were sold to the press and Terry gave Candy the money for her charity work…

\- You don't have to do that…

\- I don't need that money honey… you will use it better than me…

\- Really?

\- Yes… I wanted to buy a collection car I really don't need…

\- All right, said Candy laughing and taking the money.

Candy, Terry and Marcus flew to England on William's private jet. They were to see Terry's father and his family. Marcus met Terry's sister.

\- To think that I had a family member, said Marcus

\- Every time I saw you, you reminded me of Terry…

\- Fortunately you weren't attracted to one another…, said Terry's father

\- Fortunately said Candy, with a sigh of relief

\- Welcome to the family, said his grandfather hugging him

\- Thank you grandfather, said Marcus

Candy and Terry bought a villa in London's suburbs. Marcus went back to St. Paul Academy. Every weekend he would go see his parents and his grandfather. His grandmother Eleonor would often come to see them too. Terry chose the script for his movies with his son. They continued working together, but school came before everything. The producers would wait because Terry wouldn't budge; school came first for his son. Candy was proud of her two men. It didn't take long for her to get pregnant. Terry would take her with him on filming set; he didn't want to leave her alone. Terry was a faithful man and little actresses would try to seduce him, learn that really quickly.

Candy had a baby girl whom she named "Moïra" which is the Irish form of "Maria", her mother's given name. If Marcus looked like his father, Moira her mother's spitting image, to the freckles. Terry nicknamed her, "My little Freckles". He was very happy. He was with Candy all the way; he satisfied all her craving and whims. He was with her in the delivery room. Marcus was waiting in the hallway; he didn't feel like seeing his mother give birth…

\- She's wonderful, said Terry, she looks like you, she so beautiful, thank you Candy.

\- Thank you Terry for Marcus and for Moïra…

\- You're welcome my love, he said kissing her…

Marcus came in the room and he found them kissing passionately.

\- In front of the baby! Dad! Mum!

His parents stopped laughing. Marcus took his little sister.

\- Come with me my little Moïra, daddy and mummy have no shame!

He kissed her on the forehead.

\- You are so beautiful… thank you mum…

Terry had an arm on Marcus and one on Candy.

\- Thank you God, said Candy smiling.

The rest of the family in London came to see them and brought gifts.

Once upon a time, a family was getting bigger and was very happy. Sometimes, life surprises us by an unexpected turn. You must not be discouraged; everything always ends up by getting better. In any case, for Candy, Terry and Marcus, all is for the best in the best of all possible worlds.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
